Once Upon a Nightmare
by tamilnadu09
Summary: When Elena steps into another world, one where magic and vampires exist, she realizes they've been waiting for her to return for a long time- and that she's the only one who can save them. AU.
1. Awake

**well I've been in the mood to write a new fic for a few weeks and was playing around with some ideas in my head before finally settling on this one. It should be a fun little AU, I'm thinking about 10 chapters long. There'll be a lot of familiar characters that pop up along the way. If you have a request for a particular character, just let me know!**

* * *

"Please!" the man shouted, "You have to come back!"

Elena raised a hand to shield her face, as her hair whipped wildly around her shoulders. "I…I don't…"

The whirlwind increased in intensity and she stumbled back several paces. "Think, Elena!" She caught a glimpse of frantic green eyes. "You have to remember!"

She stared at him and lowered her arm, just a fraction, because _yes_ there was something familiar…something she was supposed to know about him.

Before she could pinpoint what it was, exactly, there was a gasp and a shout, and with a loud yell, he was pulled backwards into the screaming vortex.

Elena didn't move, because she'd had this dream before and she knew this was the part where she woke up. A screeching noise came from above her, and she twisted her head up, peering into the darkened sky. The threatening clouds rumbled in warning, just as a horde of black birds streaked across the sky.

Well, that was different.

Ignoring the whirlwind in front of her, she craned her neck higher and squinted. _Were those crows?_

"Elena!"

She jumped, startled to see an arm stretching out of the vortex towards her. She took an uneasy step back, staring at the heavy metal ring adorned on one of his fingers.

"Don't be afraid," a man's voice said, but…no, it wasn't the same man she had been seeing every night, it wasn't the same one who had been begging her to remember…something.

"W-who are you?"

There was pause, and then she saw his form solidify as he struggled against whatever force was pulling him back. But it was clear he couldn't win, and she saw his hands clench into fists in frustration. "Elena," he turned to look at her—at least she thought he did, it was hard to see. "Come home."

"Elena, wake up!"

She gasped for air, wincing as sunlight flooded her senses. She flew upwards but someone grabbed her shoulders, holding her in place. She blinked twice until Aunt Jenna's extremely worried face came into view. Elena stared at her aunt, completely taken aback by the pale, trembling woman in front of her. "Aunt Jenna? What's wrong?"

Jenna closed her eyes, a relieved sigh escaping her lips. "Thank goodness," she whispered, pulling Elena against her. "You're okay."

"I'm…" Elena's glance fell on the cell phone lying on her bedside table as it vibrated with a text. Her eyes widened, "So late!" She pushed her aunt away reproachfully, "It's 7:45! I'm gonna be late for school! Why didn't you wake me?"

At her words, the concern crept back into Jenna's face. "One," she said, trying to smile and failing miserably, "It's Saturday."

"Oh," Elena frowned, touching her forehead absentmindedly. "I must have forgotten."

"Two," Jenna continued, slightly louder than before, "School ended last week." She gazed at her niece and suddenly reached out to grasp her forearms tightly, "Don't you remember?"

"Yes," Elena said quickly, unnerved. "Sorry…I'm just…a little out of it, I guess." When Jenna didn't relax her grip, she shrugged and added casually. "I just had a really weird nightmare, that's all."

This was, apparently, the wrong thing to say.

"A nightmare?" If anything, Jenna's skin paled even further. "Another one?"

Elena opened and then closed her mouth, thinking furiously. Had she already mentioned her recurring nightmares to her aunt? She didn't remember saying anything…

"What do you mean?"

At that, Jenna straightened, blinking rapidly. "Just, when you were younger," she said hastily, "You used to have nightmares."

Elena waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure most kids do," Elena replied, nonplussed. Her aunt smiled at her weakly.

"Well," Aunt Jenna clapped her hands together briskly, abruptly appearing to pull herself together. "There's a lot to do before tonight, so let's get a move on." She paused at the door, "Are your friends coming over to help?"

Elena's palms began to sweat as she cast her mind frantically for what else she could've possibly forgotten. "Um," she stalled, grabbing her phone and glancing at the text she had received earlier.

 **FROM: MATT  
Can't make it to the party tonight. **

"The party?"

"Yes," Jenna said impatiently, "Are any of them coming to help set up for the party?"

"I don't know," Elena replied distractedly, "But Matt said he can't make it."

Her aunt's face tightened briefly. "I know he's your ex and all, but I had hoped you two had remained close enough friends that he would make it to your 18th birthday." She stopped suddenly, an arrested look crossing her face. "I forgot to tell you, I saw his mother at the Grill last night!"

 _18_ _th_ _birthday_.

Something snagged at the edges of her memory. Something that she was supposed to remember. Unbidden, pleading green eyes flashed across her mind's eye. _You have to remember!_

"Hmm," Elena said noncommittally in response to her aunt's proclamation. Then as the morning's confusion began to clear, her eyes snapped forward in attention. "Wait, did you say Matt's _mom?!_ What is she doing in town? She hasn't set foot in this town since she took off on them…what's it been? 6 years?"

"8 years ago," Jenna corrected with undisguised disdain. "She greeted me like we were old friends." She paused and then added offhandedly, "That bitch."

Elena grinned.

"Don't worry about Matt," she reassured her aunt as she got out of bed, "It doesn't matter to me if he's there or not. What's important to me is that you and Jeremy are there."

"Speaking of which," Jenna disappeared to go bang on Jeremy's door. "Wake up sleepyhead, lots to do to get ready for Elena's birthday party tonight!"

"Go away," Jeremy's annoyed voice echoed down the hallway, "It's Saturday!"

Elena rolled her eyes and shut her door to block out the rest of the argument. As she grabbed the sheets off her bed, something tumbled down to the floor and landed with a loud thunk under the bed.

She grumbled in exasperation and got on her knees, reaching blindly under the bed to see what had fallen. Her fingers finally clasped around something metallic and she pulled it out.

Her heart swung erratically as soon as she laid the object on her palm, the cool metal stinging against her skin. The blue stone set in some sort of crest winked up at her innocently. She'd never seen it before tonight, but there was no doubt it was the same one.

The ring from her dream.


	2. Midnight

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed reading your theories about where this story would be going. I think most of your questions will be answered in a chapter or two ;)**

* * *

"Honey, could you get that?" Jenna called, balancing a platter of food over her shoulder. "I gotta get these outside."

"Sure," Elena squeezed by several people, already regretting her decision to wear 4 inch heels. Her feet were killing her and the party was far from over, if the ringing doorbell was any indication.

She pulled open the door, "Sorry about th—." The words died on her lips, and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Mrs. Donovan?"

The woman who most of their tiny town despised stood on her doorstep, the same arrogant and better-than-thou sneer etched on her face. "Oh, drop the surprised act, Elena. I'm sure your dear aunt told you I was back in town."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "That's not why I'm surprised."

"Yes, well," Kelly dismissed Elena's tone with a wave of her hand. "Matty sends his regards, of course." She suddenly shoved a large silver wrapped box into Elena's arms. "From us."

Elena looked down at it and frowned.

"It's too bad you two couldn't work things out," she went on, looking at Elena closely. "He tells me you dated for…what was it, three years?"

"Yes," she replied stiffly, "But I'm going away to college this fall and—"

"And Matt will just be a small town boy," Mrs. Donovan interrupted with a simpering smile, "You don't need to explain yourself to me, darling." She patted Elena's hand condescendingly, "You're made for far greater things than what Mystic Falls has to offer, we both know that."

She snatched her hand back, her face burning. "That's not—"

"Mrs. Donovan?"

Elena turned to see Tyler Lockwood, the mayor's son, standing over her shoulder. He looked positively incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

Kelly gave a short laugh, "I'm here for the party of course." Her gaze switched to Elena, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Elena hesitated, glancing over her shoulder in the hopes that her aunt would show up and handle the situation. Unfortunately, she was nowhere in sight. "Sure," she said resignedly, stepping aside and forcing a smile to her face. "Come in."

"Lovely," Mrs. Donovan swept past her, already making a beeline for the alcohol table.

Tyler rounded on her. "Why'd you let her in?"

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice," Elena scowled, "Was I supposed to shut the door in her face?"

"Yes," he spread his arms wide as though that was an obvious answer, "That's exactly what you should do with _trash_."

Elena's eyes widened in surprise at his vehemence. She twisted away from him to toss Matt's gift onto an empty chair near the door. "Calm down, alright? You're acting like she crashed _your_ party."

When she glanced back at him, the severity hadn't faded from his expression. If anything, he looked even more tense. "Well, good luck having a sloppy drunk ruin _your_ party then." They both looked over at Kelly at that moment, just in time to see her toss back a shot of tequila. Tyler snorted under his breath, "Typical."

Jenna was pushing her way through the crowd, a frown marring her features. She caught sight of Elena, who was still standing at the door, and Tyler, who still looked angry. "Hey you two," her aunt brushed a wisp of hair off her forehead and fanned herself with the empty platter. "Mind telling me what Kelly Donovan is doing here?"

Elena shrugged helplessly, "She just sort of showed up."

Jenna pursed her lips, not looking pleased. Then she glanced at Tyler, who hadn't moved. "Mind if I borrow my niece for a second?"

"Sure," he stalked off, glaring at Mrs. Donovan until he disappeared into the backyard.

"Come on," her aunt grasped her wrist and gestured out to the porch, "Let's go outside for a few minutes."

Elena followed Jenna outside and gently shut the door behind them. She sank into the swing and gratefully toed off her heels. She breathed out a contented sigh, "That's much better."

Jenna grinned and perched down next to her. "See, that's why you should wear old lady flats like me." She stretched out her legs and wiggled her feet, "Perfectly comfortable."

"You're not old," Elena corrected, snuggling into her aunt's shoulder, "Just smart."

Jenna laughed lightly, "Can't argue with that." They sat in silence for a few moments, breathing in the clear night air. The moonlight streamed down, illuminating them in a soft glow. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"It's great," Elena said wistfully, "I just wish..." She trailed off, not wanting to sound ungrateful. But, as usual, her aunt knew what she was thinking without her having to voice the words.

"Your parents," Jenna said quietly, "I know. I wish they could be here, too." After a moment, she cleared her throat. "Speaking of which..." She pulled out a rectangular velvet box from her pocket and held it out, "For you."

"Oh no," Elena said firmly, backing away. "Absolutely not. I already feel bad enough that you did all this." She waved a hand behind them to indicate the decorations and food that her aunt had tirelessly worked to put together. "This is all more than enough, I mean it."

Jenna leaned forward, placing a hand over Elena's. "You're welcome, but this isn't exactly from me."

Elena frowned, tilting her head in askance. Her aunt hesitated, "It belonged to your mother, and I know she planned to pass it down to you one day. I held on to it, and I think your 18th birthday is just the special occasion she would've had in mind."

"My mother?" Elena took the box slowly, not wanting to appear too eager. "Really?"

Jenna nodded with a small smile, "Go on, open it."

Elena's hands shook as she carefully pried open the lid. "Oh wow," she breathed as the necklace came into sight. "It's gorgeous."

"Here," her aunt offered, "I'll help you put it on."

Elena turned, grasping the strands of her hair into a ponytail and pulling it up so that Jenna could slide the chain around her neck. The oval pendant rested on her chest and Elena fingered it curiously. "What kind of stone is this? It's beautiful."

Jenna touched it with the tips of her fingers, "It is, isn't it? I'm not sure what it's called, but I know your mother was very fond of it."

"Thank you, Aunt Jenna," Elena whispered sincerely, "This means so much to me."

Before her aunt could reply, there was a shout from inside, followed by the sound of glass breaking. "What on earth?"

They both leaped up, rushing inside. Elena stopped on the threshold, unable to understand what was happening. Alaric, her aunt's fiancé, was holding Tyler against the staircase. To say that he looked enraged would've been an understatement.

Kelly Donovan stood near them, holding an empty wine glass. As Elena stepped closer to them, she realized the front of Tyler's shirt was dripping wet.

"Alright," Jenna stormed forward, "This is my house, and I think it's time both of you left."

"My pleasure," Mrs. Donovan dropped her wine glass onto the nearest table. "You're almost out of booze anyway." As she walked past Elena, she paused and said innocently, "I do hope you have a good birthday."

Elena didn't reply, merely swinging the door open to let her leave.

"You too," Jenna said sharply to Tyler, who scowled even further as he shrugged himself out of Alaric's grip.

"Fine."

Elena sighed as he also stopped next to her on his way out. "Look," she said to him in an undertone, "I don't know what happened, but—"

"She's dangerous," Tyler cut her off, "You'd do well to avoid her."

"Dangerous?" she echoed, her gaze flitting across Tyler's expression. He looked entirely serious. "What are you talking about?"

He glanced around the room, looking conflicted about something. "Come on," he said finally, jerking his head to the right. "Let's talk outside for a second."

"Okay," Elena followed him out, curiosity winning against her better judgement. "What is it?"

He stood at the edge of her porch, hands in his pockets as he looked out at the darkened street. She waited behind him silently. Eventually he took a deep breath, "You're from one of the founding families, so I'm sure you know all the stories about this old town."

"Sure," she agreed, shrugging. "Every town has its stories."

"The thing about Kelly Donovan is that she…well, she doesn't think they're _just_ stories."

Elena smiled slightly, "What do you mean? She believes that those Bennett witches were burned at the stake and cursed the town for all of eternity?"

It was a popular myth in Mystic Falls, a story told to scare little children into following the rules. _Listen to your parents or the witches will come after you!_ It was a silly tale, and most of them grew out of it around the same time they stopped believing in Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy.

"She doesn't just believe it," Tyler said, turning to look at her. "She…" He hesitated, "That's why she left."

Elena raised an eyebrow, "Because she was scared?" She shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous. She lived in this town for years."

"No, she wasn't scared." Tyler looked frustrated. He opened his mouth to say something else when he paused, coming closer to Elena. After a second, she realized he was staring at her necklace.

"Pretty, isn't it?" She fingered the stone with a smile, "My aunt gave it to me for my birthday."

He frowned, ducking his head to peer at it. "Where did she get it?"

"Um," Elena took half a step back uncertainly, confused about his interest in it. "She said it used to belong to my mother."

He straightened suddenly and casually moved backwards, as if he'd just realized that his behavior was odd. "It's," he cleared his throat, "Really nice." He met her gaze for a second and then abruptly turned away, "Well, I guess I should be going."

"Wait," she started forward, "What about the rest of the story?"

He shook his head once and then bounded down the steps to leave. "Forget about it," he told her, walking backwards with a forced grin, "Just town gossip."

"But—"

"Have a good night," Tyler called to her, still walking backwards. "And happy birthd—"

She screamed as a car from the street suddenly swerved onto the sidewalk, directly colliding with Tyler. He went flying and landed several feet away, facedown.

"Oh my god!" Elena sprinted to him, and went tumbling into the grass as her high heels dug into the mud. She reached for him with her hand, at the same time wildly looking up at the car, expecting to see it take off with a screech of tires.

But she was mistaken, because it hadn't moved. In fact, the driver's door had opened and a woman got out. "Mrs. Donovan?!"

Kelly merely leaned against her car, with folded arms. Under the circumstances, she looked extraordinarily calm. "Elena," she inclined her head.

"Wh-what did you do!" Elena gasped at her, "You really are crazy!"

"I'm not," she replied, nodding at Tyler. "I just wanted you to see something."

Elena frantically looked down. To her enormous relief, Tyler stirred. "You're okay," she gasped, "Can you hear me?" As she spoke, the clouds shifted above her and the full moon came into view. Light fell across them and Tyler's eyes flew open so suddenly that Elena shifted away in alarm.

As she did, the necklace she was wearing swung forward and caught the moon's reflection. Elena grabbed it, her eyes widening at the blue glow emanating from the stone. "What the—"

Tyler didn't move, but Kelly stepped forward. She looked oddly excited about something. "What did I tell you, Elena?" she crowed, her eyes alight, "Destined for great things!"

Elena scrambled to her feet, clutching the necklace in her hand. "Stay away from me," she warned.

Tyler sat up and stared at her. To her enormous surprise, he seemed entirely unhurt. After a second, she realized he wasn't looking at her so much as he was focused on her hand. "Where did you get that ring?"

Kelly Donovan looked even more delighted. "She has the ring! Is it midnight yet?"

He got to his feet slowly, his hands held out to Elena in a placating gesture. Without taking his eyes off her, he answered rigidly, "11:58PM."

"The ring is mine," Elena said warily, stumbling backwards. The ring she'd found in her room this morning had been too large for her fingers, so she'd shoved it on her thumb and immediately forgotten about it. But she looked at it now and froze. The blue stone looked suspiciously like the one on the pendant around her neck. _Odd coincidence..._

She was still staring down at it when the town's clock tower tolled, signalling midnight.

"Excellent," Kelly said giddily, just as the blue light from the pendant overpowered Elena. With a gasp, she ripped the chain off her neck and threw it as far away from her as she could. Where it landed, leaves began to rustle and the simple breeze picked up speed, swirling in a circle, faster and faster.

"My dream," Elena breathed as the vortex materialized in front of her, "It's the same as my dream."

And then he was there, the man with the pleading green eyes. He was there, in the vortex, reaching an arm out for her. But as their eyes met, she realized one thing. He didn't look desperate anymore; if anything, his jaw was set in determination. "I'm sorry, Elena," his voice echoed, "That it had to be like this. I had hoped you would remember."

Then the wind yanked her forward, her mouth open in a silent scream as she was sucked in.


	3. Royalty

**A/N: thanks for your reviews! I know you're all curious about what's going on with Elena, hopefully some questions get answered this chapter...and more answers to come in future chapters ;)**

* * *

Elena lay perfectly still, even though the ground beneath her wasn't particularly comfortable and grass kept tickling her cheek. She was intently listening to the whispered argument going on behind her.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have done a better job of holding onto her!" The woman who spoke had a distinctly high pitched voice. She sounded annoyed.

"This isn't my fault," another voice retorted, "Why don't you try traveling in those things and see how easy—"

"Oh sure, why don't you just hand over one of those rings and I'll do just that!"

There was a long pause, during which Elena surreptitiously tried moving her fingers and toes to see if anything was broken.

"Hey, look! I think she's coming to!"

It was with great effort that Elena kept from groaning out loud. She reluctantly pried open her eyes to see…utter darkness.

She frowned. Blinked once. Then twice.

On her third blink, a pair of feet entered her line of vision. She tilted her head up and winced as a wave of nausea instantly slammed into her.

"Whoa, no sudden movements, alright? Traveling through the vortex can be disorienting."

Elena clenched her jaw and didn't answer. _As if she had voluntarily gotten into that thing._ Instead, she focused on breathing in and out through her nose and waited for the vertigo to subside. After a few moments, she slowly opened her eyes again.

"How do you feel?" The man with the green eyes was crouched next to her, and he offered her a hand. She studiously ignored him and pushed herself to her feet. She then took several obvious steps backwards.

"Hey," he raised both hands in a surrendering gesture, "You don't have to be afraid. We're not going to hurt you."

Elena glanced over to the blonde woman standing nearby, and then looked back at him. She opened her mouth and then shut it, hesitating. "Am I dreaming?"

"No…" He trailed off, studying her closely. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes, from my dream," she paused, "And…from before. You were in front of my house." As flashes of memory came back to her, she swallowed, fear suddenly hitting her in the chest. She looked around quickly, her panic building when she didn't recognize any of her surroundings. "Wh-where am I? Who are you people?"

"I know you must have a lot of questions, Elena—"

"I do," she cut him off, "And we can start with how come you know my name, when I don't know yours?"

His face tightened. When finally he spoke, it sounded like he was choosing his words carefully. "I know your name because we have met before. And I didn't introduce myself because I was hoping you might remember on your own." He met her gaze, "Stefan Salvatore, at your service."

Elena stared back at him impassively. "Doesn't ring a bell."

His face fell.

The blonde woman hurried forward, a nervous smile on her lips. "Don't worry," she said hastily, her words tumbling over each other, "You'll remember in time." She came to stand at Stefan's side and placed a hand on his arm, "He doesn't mean any harm."

"Well he did kidnap me," Elena pointed out.

Her eyes widened, "He didn't! You're still in—"

"Caroline," Stefan warned.

"In?" Elena pressed, taking a step forward in spite of herself. "Where are we?" She looked around again, but couldn't make anything out. "And why is it so dark?"

"It's the middle of the night. Thirty minutes past midnight, to be exact."

She narrowed her eyes. "It was midnight when that portal...vortex... _whatever._..opened and you kidnapped me. You're telling me I was unconscious for the past half hour?"

"I didn't _kidnap_ —" Stefan broke off, looking frustrated. "Okay, fine," he threw out his arms, "You want to know where we are? We're in Mystic Falls."

"Don't be ridiculous. I've lived in Mystic Falls my whole life. This isn't it."

"It is," Caroline insisted forcefully, "It's the other half."

"Other half," Elena repeated. She scratched her neck, wondering if she should humor them. "Look," she said reasonably, making a show of spinning around. "If this was Mystic Falls, then…" She stopped dead halfway through making her circle, her eye falling on the outline of a building in the distance. "Um, is that a castle?"

"Yes," Stefan said eagerly, "Do you remember it?"

Elena shot him an incredulous look. "Now I know for sure we aren't in Mystic Falls. The town may be old, but it sure as hell doesn't have any castles."

His face fell again.

She stared at him, feeling the lost vestiges of a dream scrape at the edges of her mind. She closed her eyes, letting the images float to the surface. "In my dream," she murmured, "You always wanted me to remember something." Her eyes opened, "Every single time."

He didn't deny it.

Elena hadn't realized she was moving towards him until he was in front of her. "Why? What did you want me to remember?"

Stefan ran a hand through his hair, looking more frustrated than before. "That would be cheating." He was lowering his arm when she suddenly reached out to grab his hand. He looked startled. "Elena?"

"Your ring," she breathed, "It's the same." But then she looked closer and realized that wasn't entirely true. She frowned, holding her thumb out for comparison. "Yours has…what is that? Oh, an S." She paused, "For Stefan."

He looked extremely tense. "That's right." He pulled his hand out of her grip and cleared his throat, "Say, where did you get that ring?"

She absentmindedly ran her fingers over the 'D' engraved in it. "Every night my dream was the same," she told him, "Except for last night. There was someone new…I couldn't see his face. But I saw his hand and…this ring."

Caroline was watching her expectantly, "Then what?"

Elena shrugged, "When I woke up, I found this ring in my room. Whose is it?"

Stefan's brow furrowed, "Ah, it belongs to my—"

"Brother."

Elena jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice, and turned to see someone standing in the shadows behind her. "Where did you come from?" she demanded uneasily. When he didn't answer, she backed away from all three of them. "Okay that's it, what the hell is going on here?"

None of them answered, but the newcomer held out his palm. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." His voice was throaty, and the words curled against her, pulling at a memory.

She struggled to remember. He had said something different in her dream, something strange…

"Elena." His voice changed; this time, it was laced with danger.

Without another word, Elena pulled the ring off her thumb and dropped it onto his outstretched palm. She was careful not to let her fingertips brush against his skin. Even in the darkness, she could've sworn half his mouth tipped upwards in an amused smile.

She watched as he immediately slid the ring onto the middle finger of his left hand. As he did, she could see the tension melt away from the outline of his shoulders. "Thank you." He moved towards her, but to her consternation, his features never came into view. It was almost like he had cloaked himself in shadow.

She scowled. If he was trying to scare her, she sure as hell wasn't going to let him. She tipped her head up defiantly, even as the darkness closed in. "What's the 'D' stand for?"

The shadows around him flickered, but he didn't reply.

Her anger grew. "Why did you tell me to come home?"

At that, Caroline gasped. Elena looked over at her, just in time to see Stefan's eyes flash with anger. "What did you say?"

"That's what your brother said to me in my dream, the one I had yesterday."

"Damon," Stefan said through gritted teeth, "You know that's against the rules."

"Well, not technically," he replied easily. "Besides, you know how I feel about rules." The shadows around him flickered again, but this time disappeared. Elena gazed at him in surprise. He caught her eye and winked, "Not what you were expecting?"

Her face heated, but she didn't look away. His blue eyes almost seemed to glow at her. "You spent the entire time hiding in the dark, I was beginning to think you were some sort of monster or something."

Damon grinned then, "What makes you think I'm not?" He lifted a hand, his palm facing the sky. Elena's mouth dropped open as the heavy dark clouds parted, leaving behind the full moon shining against the clear night sky. The sudden light threw Damon's features into sharp relief and she blinked, almost certain she had seen his teeth elongate for a second. But when she blinked again, the illusion was gone.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Honestly," Caroline huffed, "Is this necessary? She already thinks we're a bunch of kidnapping freaks."

"I agree with Car—"

"Of course you do, brother," Damon waved off Stefan's concerns. He turned back to Elena, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Ready for the grand tour?"

It took her a moment to realize he was indicating the castle behind them. She stared at him disbelievingly, "You live in that?"

"No," his eyes glinted, "I own it."

Elena shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere with you." She crossed her arms, "In fact, I think I'd like to wake up now."

Stefan's expression was pained, "You're not dreaming, Elena." After a second, he added quietly, "I'm sorry."

She waited, but no one else offered any explanation. She glanced at Damon, but he remained uncharacteristically silent. "Okay," she said tersely, tapping her fingers against her forearm. "So the two of you have been appearing in my dreams, but you're telling me _this_ just happens to not be a dream. And even though you dragged me through some sort of portal, I'm supposedly still in Mystic Falls. The kind that has castles. Which _you,_ coincidentally, own." She glared, "Am I missing anything?"

Damon casually stepped towards her. His movements were so fluid that if she hadn't been watching him so closely, she wouldn't have even realized he had moved. "Just one last important thing," he tilted his head, studying her. "How does one own a castle?"

Elena frowned. _Was he asking her a riddle?_ "You would have to be the..." She stopped.

"King," he finished the sentence for her, looking pleased.

"Damon," Stefan was glaring at his brother, "That's enough. We don't have time for this." For some unfathomable reason, he glanced up at the sky. "We have to get back to the castle before the sun rises."

"I know, I know," Damon said dismissively. Elena didn't move a muscle as he slowly circled around her. His movements had changed into something almost predatory. "You know," he said to her conversationally, "I'm not just _any_ king."

"Damon." This time it was Caroline who spoke. She sounded desperate. "Don't do this, not yet. She won't understand!"

Elena drew back as he stopped in front of her, closer than before. Their gazes met again, and something stirred inside of her, a sense of familiarity. She swallowed, "What do you mean? What kind of king are you?"

His smile widened, "I'm glad you asked." And Elena stared in horror as, before her eyes, his face changed. His eyes reddened, green veins crawling down his once smooth skin, like spiderwebs. And...she shuddered. So she hadn't imagined his teeth elongating before. "Are those," her voice wavered, "Fangs?"

"Allow me to introduce you," Stefan said dully, "To the Vampire King of Mystic Falls."


	4. Hidden

**A/N: I've loved reading all your thoughts and comments! I've gotten two character requests so far, though these particular characters already had major roles coming up. So feel free to request any minor/not-often-seen characters you'd like to see as part of Damon's court!**

* * *

Elena opened her eyes and squinted against the bright light, her heart pounding. She quickly scrambled up in bed, the silky violet sheets rumpling beneath her. Her head swiveled back and forth, studying the room she was in. It was modestly sized, surrounded by the grey stone of castle walls. Though apart from her bed, which was draped in a canopy, the remaining furnishings were sparse.

Her eye alighted on the one and only window in the room, and she immediately leapt up to peer outside. She pressed her fingertips against the glass, disappointed to see that it was so darkly tinted that she couldn't even tell if it was night or day.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

She jumped, spinning to see a pretty brunette woman standing at the door. She couldn't have been but a few years older than Elena, but she was dressed in the crisp whiteness of a nurse's uniform. "Who are you?" Elena demanded, her gaze darting to the open door. "I didn't hear you come in." _Or knock._

"Apologies, I didn't think you'd be awake," the woman answered with a kind smile, closing the door behind her. She gestured for Elena to take a seat, "I'm Meredith, the court physician."

Elena remained standing, her arms crossed. "What happened to me? How long have I been asleep?"

Meredith wandered over to a desk in the corner of the room and carefully pushed aside some stacks of parchment before perching on the edge. "You arrived here about 9 hours ago," she began, in what sounded like a rehearsed tone of voice. "You were brought here via a portal—"

"I was kidnapped," Elena interrupted.

"And you met Stefan, the king's brother," Meredith barreled on, as though she hadn't heard, "And Caroline, the king's advisor." She paused, "And I was told you met the king himself, of course."

A vision of red eyes and black veins flickered in her mind's eye. She shuddered. At Meredith's look of pity, Elena cast around for a change in subject. "How did I end up here?"

"You fainted," Meredith answered promptly, "After the king revealed his…" She cleared her throat and said delicately, "True self." She waved a hand dismissively around the room, "He brought you to me right away, but I figured it was nothing a good night's sleep wouldn't fix."

There was a knock at the door at that moment, and she hopped up from the desk. "That must be your maid."

"I don't need…"

But Meredith paid her no heed and was already opening the door. Elena stared as a young girl walked in, expertly balancing a tray in one hand. She had pale skin that contrasted starkly against her raven hair and blood red lips. "Sorry I'm late," she said, setting the tray down on the tiny table next to the bed. "Tea?"

"Elena, this is Anna," Meredith explained. "She'll help you get ready and then you can join the others downstairs for breakfast."

Elena paled, "The other vampires?"

"Oh no," Meredith said with a short laugh, "The other humans, I mean. Everyone in the castle isn't a vampire, you know." She tilted her head at Elena, "I'm not."

Elena subtly glanced at Anna.

"She is."

"Oh," Elena unconsciously drew back.

"You don't need to be afraid of anyone here," Meredith said reassuringly, "Trust me."

"You're leaving?"

Meredith turned around at the door, looking surprised. "Yes, I have other...duties to attend to. Don't worry, Anna will take care of you."

"Wait," Elena hurried to the door and lowered her voice, "You said you're a doctor, right?"

Meredith nodded, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Elena hesitated, very conscious of the fact that Anna was bustling around the room behind her. "I was just wondering...is it possible that I have some sort of..." She pressed her lips together, frustrated. "What I'm trying to say is, did you find any evidence of…amnesia?"

Meredith's eyes widened fractionally, but the look was gone so quickly that Elena didn't know if she'd imagined it. "Why do you ask that?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Anna's movements slow. She had her head ducked down, but she was clearly listening.

Elena shifted uncomfortably. "It's just that…well, people keep telling me I need to remember something, and I don't know what it is." She twisted the ends of her hair—an old habit. "And Stefan said something weird, about him already knowing me…"

Meredith's expression was smooth, as if she was actively working to keep her face expressionless. "If there's anything you're meant to remember, you will remember when the time is right." Then with one last smile, she shut the door behind her.

Elena sighed and turned to face Anna, who kept her hands folded and her head bowed. "I don't need a maid," Elena told her, and Anna jumped. "I've taken care of myself my whole life, and I don't need someone waiting on me now just because I'm in a castle, or whatever."

"Sorry, miss, but I have my orders," Anna indicated that she should drink the tea, and then flounced to the other side of the room and pulled open a set of doors that Elena hadn't noticed before. "Your closet."

Elena approached the closet with some trepidation, half expecting to see a showcase of frilly dresses. "Oh," she said, pleasantly surprised as she poked her head in. "These are normal clothes."

Anna nodded, "I'll draw you a bath in the adjoining room. You can get dressed when you're ready and I'll come back to show you the way to the dining hall." She opened the door to leave and gave a small gasp, "Oh!"

Elena glanced up sharply, and scowled when she saw Stefan standing there, his hand poised to knock. "Well, if it isn't the king's _brother_ ," she snapped, giving him a mocking bow. "Is this the proper way to greet a prince?"

Stefan stiffened. "Anna, you may leave us."

The maid was only too happy to scurry off.

"Don't do that," he said to Elena, striding forward and yanking her into a standing position. "You don't need to bow to anyone here." When he didn't let go of her arm, she met his gaze. "Not even Damon," he told her, his voice insistent. "No matter what anyone says."

She shrugged out of his grip and walked a few paces away. She paused next to the window and crossed her arms, "Why can't I see outside?"

He looked confused for a second, but then his expression cleared. "All the windows in the castle are tinted black to keep out the sunlight." He gave her a slight grin, "Vampire, remember?"

Elena frowned, "None of you can go out into sunlight?"

"Some of us can," Stefan corrected, "But not everyone. The windows being tinted are a matter of safety."

"Is walking in sunlight something you're…born with?"

Stefan didn't look like he particularly wanted to answer her questions, but he folded his hands behind his back and answered anyway. "Vampires aren't born, we are made."

"By other vampires."

He confirmed her statement with a single nod. "As for walking in the sunlight…" He held his hand out to her, and she caught sight of the ring on his finger. "This ring allows me to do so." He stared at her as he said it, almost as if he was waiting for to figure something out.

And there was something…she could feel the magnitude of that sentence, could feel that there was something meaningful in it that she was failing to grasp. She bit her lip, angry with herself and then with him. "If you want to tell me something," she said coldly, "Just say it."

Stefan looked away, his hand dropping to his side. "As I was saying, not everyone has something that will allow them to be in sunlight. It's not always a ring, but it's usually the easiest to spell, for a witch."

Elena didn't reply. If he wanted to shock her by mentioning witches, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"How many vampires live here?"

He blinked, "A lot." Then he added hastily, "None that you have to worry about. No one will hurt you here."

"And are you going to tell me why I'm here?" Elena's hands clenched into fists at her side. "I have an aunt, and a brother, and friends back home—they'll be worried sick!"

Stefan looked evasive, "I, ah, wouldn't worry about them."

"Why?" she demanded, "Do they think I'm dead or something?"

He blanched, "No, of course not." She started towards him angrily, and he immediately backed off, hands raised. "Calm down, alright?"

"I will not," Elena said flatly, "Until I get some answers."

"I only came to see how you were feeling," Stefan said, sidestepping her and heading to the door. "Come downstairs when you're ready." He paused at the door, but avoided her gaze. "I know you have a lot of questions. Caroline and I will do my best to answer them."

"Oh, is the king too busy to deal with all your kidnapping victims?"

Stefan glanced at her then. She expected him to become defensive, as he had last night, but today he only looked resigned. "My brother has a tight schedule. I can let him know that you requested his presence."

"No, that's not what I—"

"See you soon." Stefan quickly shut the door behind him, leaving Elena to stare after him in furious disbelief. She continued to mutter angrily to herself as she undressed and stomped into the bath in the next room. The water in the tub had become lukewarm, which only served to make her even more annoyed about Stefan's useless visit. Everyone in the damn castle seemed intent on avoiding her questions.

 _Well, not anymore_.

Freshly determined, Elena hurriedly dried off and swung open her closet doors again. She flicked by the first few choices, before choosing an all black ensemble to fit her dark mood. She opened her door, expecting to see a staircase. Instead, she came face to face with what looked like a guard.

He looked taken aback to see her.

"Well," she said after an uncomfortable silence, "Are you a vampire too?"

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "I'm Enzo. The king has assigned me to be your personal guard."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Stefan told me I had nothing to worry about in this castle. Why do I need a guard?"

He shifted, "The king is wise to take precautions."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," a different voice said from her right, "That my decisions are not to be questioned."

Elena whirled around to see Damon standing at the end of the hallway, casually leaning against the wall. As usual, he'd been so silent that she hadn't heard him arrive.

"I'll take it from here," he told Enzo, ignoring her entirely. "Go wait for me in the council chambers. The others are already there."

Enzo glanced at Elena before nodding and speeding off. She gaped after him, her hair flying backwards in the sudden wind. "What was that? How did he do that?"

"Do what?" Damon suddenly appeared inches away from her, a devilish grin pulling at his lips. Elena's eyes widened and she took a step away from him, her back hitting the wall behind her. He chuckled. "Sorry," he said, sounding completely insincere. "It's been a long while since anyone has been unaware of our abilities." The arrogance faded from his expression then, and he gave her a small smile. "It's kind of refreshing, actually."

"What abilities?"

"Well," he stepped back and leaned on the wall opposite from her, looking thoughtful. "Speed, as you just witnessed. Strength, which you haven't witnessed. But technically you have experienced it." At her look of confusion, he grinned. "I did carry you all the way to the medic ward last night."

Elena's gaze dropped to the muscles she could see outlining his black button down shirt. When she realized she was staring, she quickly looked back up. Damon raised an eyebrow at her, "Like what you see?"

She flushed, glancing away. "What else?"

"What?"

When she looked back at him, she was surprised to see that he looked distracted. He was staring at her face, his eyes flickering with an emotion she couldn't place. "I said," she repeated slowly, "What are the other abilities? Besides speed and strength?"

He shook his head slightly, as if getting rid of unwanted memories. "Well, I'd say those are the main ones," he said briskly, pushing himself off the wall and taking her wrist none too gently. "Immortality is a big one too, obviously."

"Obviously," Elena muttered under her breath, allowing him to lead her down the hall and down the spiral staircase. She meant to add more sarcastic commentary, but the words died on her tongue as she was led through the castle. "Wow," she said out loud in spite of herself, "It's beautiful."

Damon let go of her wrist suddenly. "I'm glad you think so," he said, just as Caroline walked up to them. "I have a meeting," he said, turning away from Elena. "Caroline will take you to the dining hall."

Elena didn't even have time to process his abrupt change in attitude before he had sped away, leaving her with the blonde woman she'd seen last night. "How are you feeling?" Caroline chirped, leading Elena through yet another set of double doors. "Stefan said you might have some questions that I could answer for you."

"Yes," Elena said firmly, pushing Damon out of her mind. It was time to finally get her hands on some concrete answers. "Stefan told me my aunt wouldn't notice I was missing. How is that possible?"

"Time moves differently here," Caroline answered, pushing open an oak door that finally brought them to the dining hall. She led Elena to a seat, and started piling her plate high with the extensive assortment laid out on the long table. "So for what seems like days or weeks to you, it might only be minutes or hours to them."

 _Weeks?_ Elena had picked up her fork, but now she put it back down, her appetite lost. "You can't just keep me here," she said, her voice wavering. She gritted her teeth, steeling herself. She couldn't sound weak. "You can't keep me here," she repeated forcefully. "I have a home, a life to get back to!"

Caroline looked dismayed at the turn in the conversation. "Elena, sweetie..." She covered her face with her hands, sounding distressed. "I wish I could tell you, I really do! But they said you have to remember on your own...I'm sorry!"

With that, she pushed her chair back and fled from the room in tears. Elena stood up in shock, staring after her. _What were these people hiding?_


	5. Betrothed

**A/N: sorry for the bit of a delay! hope you guys are liking the introduction of Damon's court! ;)**

* * *

Elena hovered between indecision for a full minute. But just as she decided that the right thing to do would be to go looking for Caroline, her maid came swinging through the doors, looking harassed. Her expression cleared with relief, however, when she saw Elena. "Miss, I apologize I did not return to escort you to the dining hall." She then glanced down at Elena's untouched plate, "Is the food not to your liking? I can ask the cook to make you something else—"

"No," Elena said tartly, having had enough. "I refuse to eat a single thing until someone answers my questions." With that, she marched out of the room, intent on finding Caroline. Anna scurried behind her, mumbling protests the entire way. Elena ignored her, though she did make note of the fact that Anna never physically stopped her from leaving.

Elena did her best to retrace her steps through the castle from memory, but the halls all looked the same, the only brightness coming from lanterns placed along the walls. There were numerous windows, but like the one in her room, they were all tinted black. "Caroline?" she called loudly, her voice echoing. "Are you okay? "Caro—"

She broke off when a heavy wooden door to her left suddenly flew open. Damon stepped out, his eyes dark with annoyance. Elena nearly took a step backwards, but stopped herself at the last second. She folded her arms and glared at him.

He closed the door behind him before she could see into it, and mimicked her pose. "I realized I forgot to tell you one other ability we have," he said to her casually, as though they were picking up in the middle of their earlier conversation.

"What's that?" she bit out, "You drink human blood?"

Damon looked mildly surprised at the venom in her tone. "That's not an ability," he replied matter of factly, "It's just how we survive." Before she could respond, he suddenly blurred towards her. Elena's gasp never left her throat. "And you would do well to hide the disdain from your face," he said in a dangerously low voice. "I might find your antics amusing, but my guests won't."

Elena stumbled backwards, away from him.

His eyes tracked her every movement. "Scent," he said into the silence. He waited for his words to land their mark. When Elena shifted uncomfortably, he added, "And also enhanced hearing. So if you could keep your shouting to a minimum, especially when I'm in the middle of a meeting, that would be greatly appreciated."

"I was only looking for Caroline," she retorted through gritted teeth, "Because she ran away crying before she could answer any of my questions."

Elena didn't know if she imagined it, but she could've sworn a flicker of concern passed across Damon's face.

But then Damon rolled his eyes, and she decided she must've been wrong. "Caroline has always been highly dramatic," he replied in a bored tone, "I wouldn't concern myself with her." He then glanced past Elena's shoulder, and she belatedly realized Anna was still there. "Are you escorting her back to her room?"

Though phrased as a question, it very much sounded like an order. Anna treated it as such, curtsying with a murmured, "Yes, your majesty."

Elena bristled, her voice rising, "What, so I'm your _prisoner_?"

Damon's eyes flashed with anger. "Trust me, Elena, you would know if you were a prisoner." He tilted his head slightly to the right and then shook his head, "What did I tell you about keeping your voice down?"

The door behind him opened at that moment, and Stefan walked out. Elena was momentarily confused, until she realized that Damon must've heard his brother leaving the room to join them. _Enhanced hearing indeed._

Stefan didn't even look at her, which she vaguely pegged as odd. "Damon, the meeting—"

"Yes, yes, I haven't forgotten my own meeting."

"It's just that," Stefan's gaze flicked to Elena quickly, and then returned to Damon. "The other delegation is threatening to leave if we don't come to an understanding."

"Idle threats," Damon replied, unconcerned. "And if they want to leave, let them. No one is forcing them to be here."

Elena could feel the heat rising in her face. Both brothers turned to look at her instantly, and she clenched her nails into the palms of her hand. _Could they smell anger?_ She decided she didn't quite care. "You guys don't make any sense!" she burst out, the words tumbling out of her mouth in her frustration. "On one hand, I'm being carted around the castle like a prisoner. On the other, I have a freaking maid, and my own guard, and—"

Damon held up a hand to stop her. "Who has treated you like a prisoner here?" He sounded genuinely curious.

Elena wondered if he was truly dense. "You people," she said slowly and clearly, "Kidnapped me from my home and are keeping me here against my will." She waited for them to respond, but neither of them did. She raised her head, meeting their gazes squarely. "If I'm not a prisoner, then I'm leaving." She looked back at Anna, whose eyes were wide. "Where's the way out?"

Anna bit her lip, giving Elena an apologetic look before glancing away. Elena felt her shoulders deflate slightly. She reluctantly turned back around to face the brothers. Stefan was resolutely not meeting her gaze, but Damon stared back at her stonily. Tension rolled through the air, thick and palpable.

A low chuckle broke the silence.

Elena's gaze swung back around to look at the man standing at the doors to the council chamber. She hadn't seen him walk to the door, which led her to believe that he was yet another vampire who had a penchant for appearing out of thin air. He was tall, with searing dark eyes. Though he was currently slouched casually against the wall, he was still the most impeccably dressed out of everyone standing in the hall at that moment, including the king himself.

When he noticed Elena watching him, he straightened and walked towards her. "It is quite remarkable," he said, his gaze flitting across her features. Although he didn't have a clear accent, his words were phrased with a lilt that made him seem somehow foreign. "Like a mirror image."

Elena didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"We'll be continuing with the meeting in just a moment," Stefan said tightly, gesturing back to the council chamber. "We were just taking care of...a situation."

The man ignored him, studying Elena with a thoughtful expression. "Just extraordinary," he murmured, raising a hand to touch her face. Elena instinctively flinched, and he stopped, as though frozen. The tips of his fingers were so close to her skin that she could feel the heat radiating from them. "A thousand apologies," he said at last, stepping back. "You must think me quite rude."

Elena blinked, "Who are you?"

He held her gaze as he gently raised her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over it. "Elijah," he bowed his head, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Are you…" She looked him over with the barest of glimpses, taking in his suit and air of formality. For some reason, the word 'king' was on the tip of her tongue, but she stopped herself just in time, quickly glancing over at Damon's darkening expression.

Stefan cleared his throat, apparently taking pity on her. "Elijah is from a neighboring…kingdom."

Elena's eyebrows rose in surprise. "A different kingdom? Here?"

"A rival kingdom, one might say," Elijah said from behind her. "Isn't that right, Damon?"

"I think you mean _your majesty."_

Elijah responded with the faintest impression of a smile.

"But why are you here?" Elena asked, confused. "In Damon's…I mean," she flushed, acutely aware of her common use of his name. "In this castle?"

Damon shifted, but otherwise didn't correct her.

"We are having a…what do you call it?" Elijah mused, "A friendly debate?"

"Yes," Damon deadpanned, "It's been quite the civilized discussion." He gave Elena an exaggerated wink, "For a bunch of vampires, anyway."

Elena subtly edged away from Elijah, though by his crooked grin, she could tell she hadn't been as subtle as she thought. "See the thing is, Elena, we can't seem to reach an agreement that satisfies everyone involved," Elijah told her, his voice musing. "Perhaps you can shed some light on our dilemma."

"Oh," Elena said, startled. "I don't know anything. I'm not from here."

"Is that so," Elijah replied, the lilt becoming more pronounced. "Fascinating."

For not the first time that day, she felt like she was missing something significant. This was only confirmed when she noticed Damon and Stefan exchange glances. Anger rushed through her veins again, and she spun around to face Elijah. "And what exactly," she snapped, "Is so damn _fascinating?"_

Amusement glimmered in his eyes. "You have her fire. I can see why these two were keeping you hidden away." He turned to face Damon, "I hope you understand that I'll have to report Elena's arrival to my queen."

"Your queen," Damon sneered, "Can go to—"

"What my brother means to say," Stefan hurriedly interrupted, shooting a warning glare in Damon's direction. "Is that Elena only arrived last night. We were not hiding her."

Elijah merely inclined his head. "I think it's best we end the negotiations for the day. We will send a messenger to arrange the next meeting." He headed back to the council chamber, but paused at the door. "Pleasure to meet you, Elena."

He waited, but she didn't say anything. He gave her a slight smile, as though he found her refusal to acknowledge him amusing as well. When he shut the door behind him, Elena suddenly realized what had been nagging at her for the past several minutes. "I never told him my name," she said, spinning around to look at Stefan and Damon. "How did he know who I was?"

Damon sighed, "I told you we should've just told her the story from the beginning."

"And I told _you_ , that's against the rules," Stefan hissed back.

"If it makes you feel better, he doesn't know you, specifically," Damon assured her. "He just knows _of_ you."

Elena wandered over to the staircase and took a seat on the third step, folding her legs beneath her. _Finally, she was getting some answers._ "Okay," she nodded, "How does he know of me, then?"

At that, Damon frowned. He hesitated for a moment, appearing to consider his words. "I'm sorry, Elena," he said, and he actually looked it. "Try a different question."

"Loophole," Anna suddenly offered, her voice quiet. When they all looked at her, she nervously elaborated. "M-my mom said, there's a loophole in the clause. If she asks in statements, then you can say yes or no. Because you're not telling her, you're just confirming what she already knows, see?"

Stefan looked skeptical, but said reluctantly, "Alright, Elena. Phrase your next question as a statement." When she only stared at him in confusion, he grimaced. "Phrase it like it's fact."

"Okay..." She paused, thinking. "I am in Mystic Falls." Stefan nodded. Elena scowled. "You can't _lie_."

"I'm not."

Elena tapped her fingers on her knee, trying to piece together everything she had learned in the short time she'd been in the castle. "I've..." she swallowed, the words sticking in her throat. But somehow, she just _knew_. "I've been here before."

Stefan's eyes brightened.

Then he nodded.

But her eyes were on Damon, whose entire demeanor had changed. The casual arrogance had slid off his face. He looked... _hopeful_.

Elena leaned forward, determined to take this more seriously. "You both knew me when I was here before. But I can't remember any of it." Her gaze flicked to Stefan, "But it's important for me to remember. It's important to you."

Stefan nodded once, but he was frowning. He looked at Damon, then looked back at her.

"It's important to both of you," Elena remedied. She licked her lips, feeling the strain of having to word things so precisely. "I look like somebody that Elijah knows. Someone from his kingdom."

"His—" Damon started, but then his jaw clenched. He tried to speak again, but the words never came. He finally nodded to answer her question, looking frustrated. "This is ridiculous," he said to his brother.

"Be quiet," Stefan said under his breath, watching Elena closely. "She's getting the hang of this."

And she was. "It was important that I turned 18 for me to be able to come back here." Nod. "I'm important to this kingdom." Another nod. Elena felt her cheeks warm as she thought about her next question. She avoided looking at both them. "I'm betrothed to one of you."

She chanced a glance upwards. "One of us," Stefan nodded, "Yes."

Elena looked between the two of them. Her face felt like it was on fire. She slid her trembling hands out of sight. _This was silly. Why had she agreed to this?_

"Don't be afraid," Anna's voice was soft behind her, understanding even. "Ask what's in your heart."

"To Damon," Elena's voice sounded unnaturally loud, even to her own ears. "I'm betrothed to Damon."

He met her gaze, a thousand emotions battling across his face.

He nodded.


	6. Witch

**A/N: thank you to everyone who got this story to cross the 100 review mark! i'll be dropping more answers to all your questions in these upcoming chapters ;)**

* * *

Elena lounged back against the headboard on her bed, her legs folded beneath her. When she had determined that she looked as un-queenly as possible, she leveled a glare at Anna. "You knew who I was."

The maid didn't flinch away from Elena's accusatory tone. "I did," she allowed, dipping her head only slightly. "But I am under the same…orders…as the rest of the castle."

"Orders?"

"Others might call it a curse."

Elena straightened, her palms growing damp. "What kind of curse?"

"If you think I could answer that, then wouldn't you know everything already?"

"An apt question," Stefan said from the doorway. He gave Elena half a grin, which she didn't return. His expression sobered and he gestured for Anna to leave.

"What do you want?" Elena asked stonily as Anna shut the door behind her. "Aren't there rules against this sort of thing?"

Stefan looked momentarily confused, "What do you mean?"

"You being alone behind closed doors with your brother's betrothed?" Elena shot back, pleased when Stefan winced. "We wouldn't want people to talk now, would we?"

"Look, I know you're angry about all this, but—"

"I deserve to know what the hell is going on here," she interrupted, her gaze steely. "So call whomever it is that made this curse or whatever, and tell them I want answers."

"It's more complicated than that."

"There isn't someone who made the curse?"

Stefan hesitated, "Yes of course, someone did." He scratched the back of his neck, "But she… _they_ were under orders to do so."

"Who gave the orders?"

A muscle ticked in his jaw, but he didn't reply.

"Is that person here?" Elena pressed, "Do I know them?"

"The person who gave the orders for this curse, as you called it, does not reside in this castle."

"Another castle, then? Another—" She stopped, an arrested look falling across her face. "The neighboring kingdom!" She exclaimed excitedly, "The person must be there!"

Stefan looked conflicted. "Yes, the person is there," he answered cautiously, "But—"

"Great," Elena sprang up from the bed and grabbed Stefan's arm. "Take me there."

He looked nothing short of horrified. "Absolutely not," he hissed, wrenching his arm out of her grip. "You're not going there, and you're not going to face…them. Not until you remember!"

Elena felt her anger rise. "But don't you see?! This is how I will remember! When someone tells me the truth!"

"It doesn't work that way!"

She took a step back involuntarily. It was the first time that endlessly patient Stefan had actually lost his temper with her. Already it looked like he was regretting it. "I'm sorry," he said, predictably. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's fine."

He sighed, and then reached into his pocket. Elena watched curiously as he pulled out pieces of something and held them out to her in his palm. "Enzo was patrolling the grounds earlier this morning and found these. I surmise they belong to you."

Elena stared at the shards of blue, a frown tugging at her lips. "My necklace...Aunt Jenna is going to kill me."

Stefan's hand closed around the pieces. "Your aunt gave this to you?"

"Last night, for my birthday," Elena answered haltingly, startled to realize that it had only been a day since she'd arrived. She shook her head to clear it. "She said it belonged to my mother."

Stefan didn't say anything for a long moment; he looked deep in thought. "Where is your mother now?"

"My parents died a couple years ago in a car crash."

She waited for his look of sympathy, but he merely continued to look like his mind was on another matter completely. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said distractedly. "Do you know how the necklace broke?"

"Um, it was…glowing," she remembered, her frown deepening. "Right before the vortex appeared, there was a blue light…" Elena paused, her memories becoming befuddled. "I swear, it was almost like the vortex appeared exactly where I threw the necklace."

Stefan nodded, as though she hadn't just said something utterly ridiculous. "The stone," he cleared his throat, "Is called lapis lazuli." He opened his palm out to her again, and at the same time held up his other hand, so she could see his ring. "Notice anything familiar?"

"It's the same," Elena realized, not entirely unsurprised by this bit of information. "But I thought you said your ring allowed you to walk in sunlight."

"It does."

"You said it was spelled by a witch."

"It is."

"So my necklace," Elena said slowly, "It's the same stone, so that means it was…also spelled by a witch."

Stefan was watching her, his expression intense.

"It was spelled to create a portal? I don't get it. Why did my mom have it? How did my aunt get it? What would have happened if she didn't give it to me last night?"

"So inquisitive."

Elena jumped, having not heard the door open. Damon stood there, smiling at her lazily. She felt herself tense, and could only watch as he made his way towards Stefan. He examined the pieces of the pendant in Stefan's palm with a cursory air. "Why don't you take those down to our…special friend downstairs? See if she can put them back together."

"Sure," Stefan said instantly, looking eager to leave the scene. "Necklace again?"

"No," Damon folded his hands behind his back, looking for all the world as though they were discussing something as mundane as the weather. "Let's try a ring this time."

Elena started forward, "I want my necklace back, it belonged to my mother!"

"You'll see the uses of a ring soon enough," Damon replied calmly. "A necklace is much easier for your enemies to snatch off, see." He skimmed his fingers along her throat, and she felt a flush creep up her neck.

"Well, couldn't they just chop off your finger to get your ring?"

He laughed out loud at that. "Smart," he said, his expression softening as he looked her over. "Just like I remember."

Elena glanced at the door, but Stefan was already gone. "I hate to break it to you," she said evenly, "But I don't remember you at all."

Damon stepped closer to her, and she had to tip her head up to meet his gaze. "Nothing?" he murmured, his eyes swiveling with a stormy gray. "But you remembered you're meant to be my wife."

"Lucky guess."

He grinned, not offended in the slightest. "See, I think you remember more than you believe." His fingers trailed up the side of her face. "Maybe not up here," he tapped the side of her head lightly, "But even magic can't tamper with what's in your heart."

It took her a couple seconds to realize his hand had moved down, and was now resting directly over her heart. She felt her pulse thunder in her ears. "Do you have one?" she blurted out, "A h-heart?"

Damon looked bemused. "I'm a vampire, Elena, but I'm not dead."

"So…that's how you kill a vampire," she peered at him, "You take out their heart."

"Well, generally a stake to the heart would do," Damon moved away from her. "Though if you have a flair for the dramatic, taking out their heart would certainly get the job done." He paused near the door, turning to look at her quizzically. "Planning to murder me in my sleep?"

Elena stared back at him blandly. "I'm not some idiot girl who swoons at the first attractive vampire she sees," she informed him. "And in a castle…or land…full of vampires, I'd like to know how to defend myself."

For the first time since she'd met him, Damon looked speechless. His forehead crinkled with concern, "No one here is going to hurt you."

"So you all say."

"You are going to be queen," he said, his voice becoming forceful. "Everyone knows to treat you with respect."

"Sure," Elena said agreeably, "Except for whoever wants to take my place."

Damon's expression flickered with surprise. "What have you heard?"

"Nothing," she snapped, "Though your response tells me more than I knew before."

He didn't say anything for a long moment. "As you know, there isn't a lot I can tell you."

"Because of the curse."

"I wish I could tell you more."

She walked towards him, ignoring the wary look on his face. "Tell me how to break it then," she whispered, "Tell me how to remember."

Damon swallowed, "I'm sorry, but I don't have the answers." Her face fell, and he hastened to add, "But I know someone who might."

"Who?"

"Come with me," he said firmly, taking her by the arm and leading her out of the room. Elena followed silently, giving up on memorizing the passages as he led her deeper and deeper into the castle.

"Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously. It had gotten darker and colder the farther they walked, and she had a nagging feeling she wasn't going to like their end destination. "Are there dungeons here?"

"Every castle has a dungeon."

"Is that where you're taking me?"

"Relax," he glanced at her, amusement glittering in his eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

"No," Elena muttered, "Why should I?"

"Is that any way for a queen to speak to her king?"

"I'm not—"

"Brother," Stefan suddenly stepped into their path, his gaze darting between them. "What are you doing here? I already took care of the matter we discussed upstairs. She said she'll work on it."

"I brought Elena to meet her."

"I don't think that's the best idea."

Damon's voice turned mocking, "Is it against the rules?"

Stefan didn't answer.

"That's what I thought," Damon said simply, latching onto Elena's wrist and pulling her forward. "She needs answers, Stefan. And we can't give them to her."

"This is a bad idea," Stefan's voice echoed from behind them. Elena realized with a start that he wasn't following them. She turned to look at him, but he was already turning to leave.

"Where's he going?"

"Don't worry about him," Damon brought her into another room, this one lit by several torches along the wall. It was brighter than the passages they'd been traipsing through for the past ten minutes. "In here," he ushered her past a velvet curtain. "Ah, there you are."

Elena stared as a girl about her age turned to look at them. She had dark skin and long black hair that flowed past her waist. Her eyes were dark, and held a great deal of contempt. "Well if it isn't the king," she spoke, her honeyed voice at odds with the annoyance sparking across her face. "First your brother, and now you. Don't I feel special."

"I've brought you a guest."

"Yes," the girl turned to look at Elena, her ruby lips widening with interest. "So the rumors are true. The rightful queen has returned."

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce you," Damon nudged her forward, giving her a smile as he did so. "Meet Bonnie Bennett, resident witch of Mystic Falls."

Elena gaped, "Bennett? As in one of the Bennett witches?"

"You've heard of me," Bonnie smiled, looking pleased.

"But you're not..." Elena trailed off, stammering, "It's just a myth, isn't it?"

"A myth?" She scoffed, "Humans will say anything to explain away their mistakes." She leaned forward on her elbows, "Tell me, what do they say about us?"

Elena was so baffled by the entire conversation that it didn't even occur to her to lie. "They say that the Bennett witches cursed the town," she mumbled, "Mystic Falls, that is. The real one."

Bonnie laughed, "What makes you think this isn't the real Mystic Falls?"

Damon cut in hastily, "Bon, she doesn't remember any of it."

"Hmm," Bonnie stood up and walked around Elena, studying her curiously. "I will admit, I'm surprised the curse hasn't been broken. She is here on her 18th birthday, after all."

Elena didn't move a muscle. "What do you know about the curse?"

Bonnie paused in front of her, a strange expression crossing her face. "I'm the one who cast it, of course."


	7. Heir

**A/N: can't believe it's been a year! med school has kept me very busy so that has led to this VERY long delay. I would like to thank everyone who messaged me over the past several months and asked when I would be finishing this. You guys kept me motivated and now that I'm on summer break, I'll finally be finishing this up! This chapter picks up right where the last one left off.**

* * *

Elena stared, wondering if she had heard correctly. " _You_ cast the curse?" She whirled around to look at Damon accusingly, "Why didn't you bring me to her before!?"

He didn't look the least bit apologetic. "Be thankful I've brought you now."

Her anger flared.

Bonnie held up a hand to Damon, her palm out. "Leave us."

This time, he did look offended. "I most certainly will not."

"Do you not trust your queen in my presence?" The corners of her lips curved. "Wise move. I wouldn't trust the company of someone I'd imprisoned for 10 years either."

Elena gaped, "You've been a prisoner for 10 years?"

Bonnie glanced at her, exasperation crossing her face. "You might not remember anything, my queen, but I trust you to recognize that we _are_ in the dungeons."

The words came unbidden to her lips. "Tell me what I need to know and I'll work on getting you released."

Bonnie let out a short, unamused laugh. "Look at that, your majesty, she speaks like a queen already."

Elena felt heat rush to her cheeks. Damon was staring at her in undisguised surprise. "Where did that come from?"

"I…I don't know." She noticed his disbelieving expression. Her hands clenched into fists at her side, "I'm telling the truth."

"Let it go, Damon," Bonnie finally spoke, her tone callous. "The spell cannot truly take away who she was." She stopped, and amended. "Who she _is_."

Elena frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ignore her," Damon studiously examined the dungeon walls. "She's just in a bad mood."

"You try sitting down here with no one for company besides Caroline's incessant chatter," Bonnie shot back, "And see who's in a bad mood then."

Damon's mouth flattened in distaste.

"Was I not..." Elena's voice gave out. She tried again weakly, "Am I not a good person?"

Bonnie's eyes widened fractionally. When she spoke again, her voice was deceptively casual. "I didn't mean anything by it, my queen. Forgive me."

Elena pressed her lips together, wondering if she should point out that the witch wasn't being entirely honest. She glanced at Damon, but his face was hidden in shadow. She looked back at Bonnie, considering. "Please," she said finally, "It's driving me crazy, not knowing what everyone else does. Can you tell me about the curse?"

Bonnie hesitated. Elena didn't miss that the witch's eyes slid to Damon's, as though asking for permission.

"Tell her," he said, though for once his voice sounded uneven. "She deserves to know."

Bonnie pressed her fingertips together, looking contemplative. "I don't know how much you remember or how much you've managed to piece together since you arrived." She paused, "This is Mystic Falls. The real one."

"Where am I from, then?" Elena snapped, "The fake one?"

Bonnie's expression flickered. "You're from _here_." She shifted slightly, "Everyone's from here. Even the ones that aren't here."

"Will you be speaking in riddles for the rest of this little story? Because if so, I'll see myself out."

Damon's shadow fell across her as he suddenly moved to her side. She jumped as his hand brushed across her lower back. "Patience," he murmured, his breath caressing her ear. "Bonnie alone can answer your questions. Do not anger her."

Elena straightened, but (either consciously or subconsciously) didn't move out of his reach. His hand stayed on her back, something that Bonnie's sharp gaze didn't miss. "I'm not speaking in riddles," she said abruptly. "I was ordered to cast this curse 10 years ago. If I didn't do it, she threatened to burn the entire Bennett bloodline to the ground."

"Who?" Elena leaned forward in spite of herself, not noticing as Damon's hand dropped away. "Who ordered you?"

"Her name is Katerina," Bonnie was watching her closely now. "Does the name seem familiar to you?"

Elena shook her head.

"She sought to weaken the kingdom, to take it for her own. The curse split the kingdom, taking half the citizens and throwing them into another dimension. One that is equal but separate to our reality. A mirror image."

With those words, Bonnie picked up a silver water jug that was sitting on the floor next to her and spilled its contents. Elena watched silently, enthralled, as the puddle grew, the water nearly touching her feet. The witch waved a hand, and the water shimmered. Then Elena gasped, falling to her knees as she recognized her home. "Aunt Jenna!"

"She can't hear you," Bonnie waved her hand again, and the image disappeared. "Jenna doesn't remember. I suspect most people don't."

Elena's mind reeled, struggling to take in all this information. "I don't understand. Why make the curse at all? To what end?"

Bonnie didn't meet Elena's eyes. "To get rid of the rightful heir, of course."

Elena jabbed a finger in Damon's direction, "But he's still here!"

"I rule _this_ kingdom," Damon stepped into her line of vision. He was staring at her intently, again waiting for her to figure something out.

She stared back, frustration clouding her vision. "Yes, that's what I said."

"Katerina owns a different kingdom, as I'm sure you've surmised," Bonnie cut in, "And she has slowly been conquering other territories for the past 10 years. Her people are strong, and she no doubt has other witches working for her now."

"You met one of _her people_ ," Damon spat out the word, making his disdain clear. "Earlier today, remember?"

So much had happened in the span of two days that it took Elena a moment to get her bearings. She closed her eyes, trying to think. Dark brown eyes flashed across her vision. Eyes that had known too much. "Elijah," she whispered, remembering. She opened her eyes to see Damon looking at her, his face carefully blank. "He works for her?"

"Works?" Bonnie's nose wrinkled, "I guess you could say that."

"The fool fancies himself in love with her," Damon corrected coldly. "And he deserves what he gets, whatever end that may be."

Elena's mouth dropped open. "But he seemed so..." Words failed her, however, and she let the sentence hang, unsure of what to say. It was clear Damon despised him, and she didn't want to have another argument with him. Not when answers were so close.

"Elijah is not a bad person," Bonnie's voice was reassuring, as though she wanted to make sure Elena didn't leave with a skewed idea of their enemies. "He is, as Damon so eloquently put it, a fool in love."

Elena shelved this information aside to be dealt with at a later time. "You said she wanted the curse cast to weaken this kingdom, but yet..." She glanced around, half expecting Katerina herself to materialize. "It doesn't seem she has succeeded in conquering this one."

"Not this one," Damon agreed darkly, and his eyes glimmered in the dim light. "Over my dead body."

Bonnie scowled at him, "Don't say that. You know she would be more than happy to take you up on that offer."

Damon's expression relaxed, but his teasing tone sounded forced. "Careful, I might start to think you care for me after all."

Elena very much wanted to strangle somebody. "You still haven't explained anything."

"I've explained quite a lot," Bonnie countered. A grin flitted across her face and she glanced at Damon. "She certainly has the Petrova fire."

Elena jerked back, the name resonating within her chest. Both Damon and Bonnie looked at her in surprise.

"Do you recognize the name?" Bonnie demanded, "What do you remember?"

"N-nothing," Elena stammered, rubbing a hand across her chest, trying to ease the stinging sensation. "It just sounded…familiar. Like I'd heard it before."

"Enough," Stefan appeared behind her, his shoulders tensed in anger. "You've told her far too much already. You will bring Katerina's wrath upon Mystic Falls, and I won't allow it."

Elena expected Damon to disagree, but he just stood there silently. When he noticed her staring, he shrugged. "Sometimes my brother is right."

Bonnie stood. "As you've no doubt surmised, there was a gag rule built into the curse. No one could speak to you of it directly and no one could force you to remember before you were ready. I made the curse, so she didn't know that I created a loophole for myself." She paused, glancing at Stefan who looked increasingly agitated. "Katerina threatened that she would kill anyone who found a way to break the rules." Bonnie took a deep breath, "She tied the curse to your 18th birthday, Elena. The curse could only be broken after you turned 18, which is why these two were so desperate to get you back."

Damon threw Bonnie a sharp glance, "We were _all_ desperate to get her back."

For once, the witch glanced downwards in deference. "Yes," she agreed quickly, "I misspoke."

There were still a million questions Elena wanted to ask, but it was obvious Stefan would drag them out if they lingered any longer. She finally settled on the most important one, determination steeling her gaze. "Tell me how to break the curse."


	8. Blood

**A/N: thank you so much for the warm welcome back! I loved reading all your reviews and theories! this chapter should answer more questions :)**

* * *

At her words, however, Bonnie's face fell.

"Ah yes," Damon pushed himself off the wall, his voice taking on an odd condescending quality. "Wouldn't we all like to know?"

Bonnie glared, her hands wrapping around the steel bars that were holding her back. "If I knew," she hissed, "I would've told you years ago."

"Yes," he answered callously, "So you've said."

Bonnie turned her attention to Elena instead and snapped, "Aren't you wondering why he keeps me locked up?"

"For your protection." The words were out of Elena's mouth before she realized what was happening. In the descending silence, her eyes widened in horror. "I—I didn't…"

"Yes," Damon cut in, though his face was unreadable in the darkness. "The dungeon has been spelled so that no other witch can find Bonnie's location." His gaze slid over to Bonnie as he spoke, "You already know this. You know Katerina's been dying to get her hands on you again. You'd probably be dead... _or worse_...if I hadn't kept you here."

"That's right," the witch sneered, "All for my protection." Her knuckles turned white as her hands tightened around the bars, "Especially these, I'm sure."

"The key to your freedom has always been the answer to a single question," Damon replied calmly. "The circumstances haven't changed."

"If I knew, I would tell you!" Bonnie's voice echoed in the chamber, now sounding desperate. "Why would I keep this from you?"

Damon blurred forward, slamming against the bars so that Bonnie skittered backwards in alarm. "To spite me," he growled. "You haven't forgiven me for your Grams death—"

"DON'T _,"_ Bonnie shouted unexpectedly, "You don't get to speak of her!"

"Fine," Damon turned away, but not before Elena caught the flash of regret in his gaze. Whatever had happened, it clearly still weighed on him. When he noticed Elena watching him, his expression instantly smoothed into a careless grin. "If she's not going to tell us, then I say we try the oldest trick in the book."

Elena frowned, "What are you talking about?"

He stepped towards her, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'm talking about true love's kiss, of course." He winked, "Breaks just about any curse, I've heard."

She shrank back. "Love?" she sputtered indignantly, "I don't even know you!"

"Relax," Stefan's hand fell on her shoulder reassuringly. "He's kidding."

Damon's eyes glinted. "Am I?" He sauntered closer, even as Stefan's grip tightened around her arm. "Am I not allowed to kiss my betrothed now?"

Elena shrugged out of Stefan's grasp, her eyes flashing with anger. She shoved against Damon's chest, hard enough that he took a step back. "The last time you saw me," she yelled, jabbing a finger at him, "I was only 8!" She paused, breathing hard. "I don't know how or why we're engaged, but _don't_ ever speak to me about love again. You don't know me, and you never will!"

Faster than she could blink, the amusement drained from Damon's face. A muscle ticked in his jaw. "Just because you were eight when the curse hit doesn't mean that's the last time I saw you."

Elena's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He jerked his head in Bonnie's direction. "You saw what she could do—her little looking glass trick." His vocie softened as he looked at her, "I've never forgotten about you, Elena. I watched you grow up into who you are today. Every birthday."

She shook her head, ignoring the traitorous part of her heart that was reacting to his words. "That doesn't change anything. I still don't remember you." Elena had just turned to leave when he spoke again.

"It was your mother's dying wish that we be engaged."

She whirled around, trembling. "My parents died in a car crash two years ago." Even as she said the words, she remembered telling Stefan about them earlier that very morning. Remembered that he had brushed her words aside. _Almost as if…as if that hadn't really happened._

Her hands covered her mouth, "Are my parents alive?" She glanced pleadingly at Bonnie, "In this world? They're still alive?"

Bonnie looked at her with pity. "I'm sorry, Elena. He's telling the truth. Your mother died shortly after you were born."

Elena's shoulders sagged, bitter disappointment coursing through her veins. "What about my birth father?"

"He died several years ago," Damon's voice was quiet now. "He was...he got himself into..." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter now. He's gone, and that's the truth of it. I'm sorry."

Elena stared at the ground, biting her lip so hard that she tasted blood. Behind her, Stefan shifted. Too late, she remembered that she was surrounded by two vampires. But when she looked up, they were both determinedly looking elsewhere. Anywhere but at her.

"Why would that be my mother's dying wish?" Elena demanded, her words forcing Damon's attention back to her. Because she was watching him closely, she saw him glance at the blood on her lips before focusing on her eyes. She frowned, "And why would your parents agree?"

It was Bonnie, however, who answered her question. "She wanted to protect you, Elena," her voice was gentle, "From Katerina." When Elena only continued to look confused, the witch sighed. "I tried to tell you before, but you didn't understand. Even now, I'm not sure if you're ready to understand. You're the _heir._ "

Stefan held a hand up suddenly, his head tilted to the left. After a moment, his gaze moved upwards, concern flitting across his features. Damon looked up at the same time, frowning. "I'm down here," he said without raising his voice. "What is it?"

Elena looked between the brothers, but neither of them were paying attention. Her gaze landed on Bonnie, who shrugged. "I'm afraid witches don't share the enhanced hearing given to vampires."

A second later, Enzo appeared in front of them. His eyes were wide, "My King."

"Speak," Damon said impatiently, walking forward. "What's happened?"

"Are we under attack?" Stefan asked sharply, "Is it Katerina?"

"No," Enzo scratched the back of his neck, his eyes moving between Elena and Bonnie. "Not exactly."

"Then what is it?" Damon demanded, "Spit it out!"

"Perhaps we could go upstairs to discuss it further," Enzo hedged.

Damon looked taken aback. "Don't be ridiculous. You of all people should know that I trust everybody in this room. Whatever you need to tell me, you should feel free to tell them as well."

Elena glanced between Damon and Bonnie curiously. _Interesting_. Perhaps they didn't hate each other as much as their outward animosity suggested.

Enzo sighed. "It's Katerina. She's stopped all blood shipments into the city."

Damon blinked, letting out a short laugh. "Is that all? You were making me think we had a real problem on our hands!" He clapped Enzo on the shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll get this sorted out before the city starves. In the meantime, there are plenty of rations in storage. I'll get Caroline to draw up a plan to—" He stopped in annoyance, "Why are you shaking your head?"

The guard shifted from foot to foot, looking supremely uncomfortable. "We checked the stores before coming to get you."

" _And?"_

"The place has been ransacked," Enzo muttered, "It's all gone."

Bonnie sucked in a startled breath. "Gone?" Stefan demanded, "How is that possible? What happened to the guards?"

"Dead," Enzo hesitated, "Hearts ripped out."

Damon, who had been pacing back and forth, stilled. "All of them?"

Enzo nodded.

Stefan groaned, "Elijah's signature move. He wanted us to know it was him."

"No," Damon scowled, " _She_ wanted us to know it was her." Fury seemed to radiate off him, and Elena took an unwilling step backwards. Her movement caught his eye, seeming to shake him out of his stupor. "Enzo, take Elena back to her room. Guard it, make sure she doesn't leave."

"But—"

He ignored her protests. "Bonnie, for the record, I believe that you don't know how to break the curse." He paused, "But also for the record, you're still safer down here." The witch glared, but didn't argue. "Stefan, you're with me. We have to get Caroline and—"

Stefan cut him off, his tone low and urgent. "Damon, without those rations, the city...no, the _castle_ will starve." Desperation tinged his voice, "No one will be safe."

"You think I don't know that?" Damon looked over at Elena then and swallowed. He turned back to Enzo, "Change of plans, take her to the tower. Tell _no one_ where you're going or where she is. Her location stays just between the people in this room, got it?"

"Of course, your majesty." Enzo indicated that Elena should hold onto him. She crossed her arms and didn't move. He grumbled under his breath and looked back at Damon in askance.

"Elena," Damon strode to her, grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I know you just got here, and I know you probably don't understand the severity of this situation."

"You said I was important to you," her head rose defiantly, "Why are you sending me away? A queen should help her people, not hide in a corner."

"A queen," his voice lowered, sounding unsteady, "Should be kept safe." He bent his head towards her, his lips brushing against her cheek. "Especially since the queen is human."

Elena's skin tingled as he pulled back. She wanted to say something more, but his expression stopped her. "Be careful," she said instead, ducking her head into Enzo's chest as he lifted her into his arms. She squeezed her eyes shut as he sped away, and the air whipped past her.

Then just as suddenly, she was being deposited onto a soft surface.

Elena opened her eyes slowly, digging her fingers into the bed beneath her. The room was significantly smaller than the one she'd previously been in, and sparsely decorated. "So this is the tower?"

"I'll inform your maid where you are," Enzo bowed his head respectfully and began to back away. "Damon will post his most trusted guards outside. Don't worry, you'll be safe here."

Famous last words, as it were.

Elena could only gape in utter horror at the crooked angle of Enzo's neck as he fell with a resounding thud to the ground. She scrambled backwards in her bed, a silent scream lodged in her throat as the man who'd killed her guard peered at her in what could only be described as murderous delight.

"Mirror image indeed," he laughed. "Oh, she'll definitely hate this." Elena looked around the room frantically, but there wasn't a single thing that could be used as a weapon. Tears of frustration pricked her eyelids. _Now she was going to die, and she'd never even broken the curse._

"Don't cry, love," the man's accent thickened as he perched on the edge of her bed. "I'm not going to kill you. She wouldn't like that at all now, would she?"

"You..." Elena choked out, "You work for Katerina?"

He tilted his head, looking genuinely surprised that she didn't know who he was. In one fluid movement, he had reached out and grasped her wrist in a bruising grip. Her jaw clenched in revulsion as he brushed a kiss over the back of her hand. "I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced," his grin widened, "The name's Klaus."


	9. Savior

**A/N: thank you all so much for your reviews. They all mean so much to me! I know there have been a lot of questions and mysteries in this story but I hope with each chapter you've been getting your questions answered. I really enjoyed writing this particular chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Elena woke with a gasp, choking on the scent of something pungent. She coughed uncontrollably, her eyes watering. "Alright, just breathe," a woman's voice said calmly, "It was just some smelling salts to waken you. Nothing dangerous."

The scent disappeared almost immediately and Elena's head cleared enough for her to open her eyes. She blinked, taking in her surroundings. She recognized the dungeon walls with some trepidation and slowly lowered her gaze to the woman sitting in the corner of her cell. "Who…" Elena's voice sounded scratchy, as though she hadn't spoken in a long time. With that realization, her pulse raced. _How long had she been down here?_

"Lucy," the woman nodded at her once, "Lucy Bennett."

Elena's eyes snapped towards hers. "You're related to Bonnie?"

The other woman shrugged. "Distantly, I suppose." Her eyes met Elena's and she smiled coldly, "Not enough for it to matter."

Elena pushed herself up in the tiny cot, her head swimming. She remembered Damon offhandedly mentioning that Katerina would have collected other witches over the years. It would appear he had been right.

"Why are we still in the castle?" Elena demanded, "I thought Klaus was sent here to kidnap me."

Lucy tilted her head, "Oh, you must've mistaken his intentions, Elena. We're not here to kidnap you, you see. We're here to take back what's rightfully ours."

Elena stared, not comprehending. "You're here for the kingdom?"

"Well," Lucy got to her feet, "Katerina and Klaus are here for the kingdom." She shot Elena another smile, even colder than the first. "The rest of us are just here for the show."

Elena started to get up too, only to be pulled back down. For the first time, she noticed her wrists were both chained to the wall. She swallowed down the sudden fear that rose like bile in her throat. "Where is everybody?"

Lucy began to answer, but stopped when a figure appeared outside her cell. Elena shrank back when she recognized Klaus, the flames from the lanterns casting a shadow across his face. "Hello, love," he crooned, "Finally awake, are we?"

Elena didn't answer, watching with wide eyes as Lucy waved an arm and the cell bars became transparent, allowing Klaus to enter. The cell was so small that he had crossed the room in a mere two strides and was suddenly next to her. Elena pushed back further against the wall, pulling uselessly at the chains. "Stay away from me," she warned, "Or else Damon will—"

Klaus chortled, cutting her off. "Your king is no condition to do anything, unfortunately."

Her heart stuttered to a stop then began racing painfully fast. "What did you do to him?"

"He's…" Klaus paused, "Incapacitated at the moment." When he caught sight of her expression, he patted her knee reassuringly. Her skin crawled in response and she suppressed a shiver of disgust. "Don't worry, he's not dead." Klaus leaned closer to her, "That just wouldn't do now, would it?"

"Wh-what do you want?" Elena stammered, gritting her teeth as her fear got the better of her. _Some queen she was_. She straightened, as much as she could, and lifted her head. "I'm of no use to you, I don't remember a thing. I'm not even from here."

Klaus pulled back, but decided to take a seat on the edge of her cot. Elena eyed him with disdain, which he seemed to find endlessly amusing. "That's where you're wrong, Elena. I know all about the curse." He winked at her conspiratorially, "And lucky for you, I'm not bound to silence."

She blinked, startled. "How's that possible?"

"You see," he shifted so that he was facing her, "I'm one of the Originals."

She shook her head, "I don't know what that means."

"One of the original vampires," he clarified, frowning slightly. "Katerina wasn't kidding when she said the curse wiped your memory." He shrugged, "No matter. I daresay your life will be of no consequence soon anyway."

Elena stiffened, but Klaus went on as if he hadn't just given her a death sentence. "There are 5 of us, and every vampire is one of our descendants. Katerina, for example, is from my bloodline." He paused and then added, "As are Damon and Stefan, of course."

Her expression flickered with confusion, and Klaus laughed. "Oh, so they haven't told you? Katerina's history with those two goes way back."

"I thought—" Elena began, but then stopped. She didn't know anything, not really. "Didn't we…" she frowned down at the chains, not looking at him. "Are you saying that I didn't grow up with them?"

"You did," Klaus replied, turning his head away from her for a moment, listening to something that she couldn't hear. "But time moves differently in this world than in yours. Faster."

"Why am I so important?"

"You're not."

At that, Elena looked up in surprise. Klaus had stood up, and now he was staring down at her. The false charm he'd been oozing was nowhere to be found. In it's place was only contempt. As she looked past him, she realized Lucy had disappeared.

"On the contrary, Elena," Klaus began to pace, "You've been a thorn in my side since you were born." He stopped his pacing to glare at her, "And not because _I_ particularly care what happens to you. But my wife…" His glare intensified, "She seems to care a great deal about seeing you dead."

"Your wife?"

"Yes," he snapped, "Katerina, of course."

"But," Elena squeaked, "I thought…" She stopped abruptly, unsure of what she'd been planning on saying. "You're a king?"

Klaus folded his hands behind his back. "You seem surprised."

Elena didn't reply.

"You've been unconscious for 2 days," he said suddenly, "And in that time, we've taken over the castle. The city's vampires are starving. It's only a matter of time before they turn on the humans." His eyes alighted with excitement, and Elena was struck at the depths of his cruelty. "Most of the castle's staff is locked away in these dungeons, apart from those who wouldn't come quietly." He turned to look at Elena, "They are, of course, dead."

She began to get up, seeing red. "I'll kill you."

Klaus blurred forward, his hand wrapping around her throat tightly. Elena gasped for air. "Many have tried," he sneered, "And none have succeeded." He squeezed harder. Black spots began to appear in her vision as she strained uselessly against the chains. "Please," she choked out, beginning to lose consciousness. "Don't…"

All of a sudden, the pressure released. Elena gasped in a lungful of air, her throat burning. She keeled over, tears streaming down her face.

A loud thud caused her to look up and she froze. "Brother," Klaus chuckled, appearing unbothered by someone's hand around _his_ neck, pressing him into the cell bars. "You forget your place."

"I came to check on you," the man answered, his voice strangely familiar. "And good thing I did. Did you forget our queen wants Elena alive?"

"I wouldn't have killed her," Klaus said unconcernedly. "We were just playing a little game, weren't we, Elena?"

Elena started as both men turned to look at her. "Elijah?" Her voice was hoarse with pain. Concern appeared to flit across his features, but it was gone so quickly that she didn't know if she'd imagined it.

"Ah, so you remember my brother."

"We met quite recently," Elijah replied, gazing at Elena. "When I was here for the council meeting." Then he turned to Klaus, "Katerina says it's time. It's been more than 48 hours. The blood lust will be heightened by now."

"Excellent," Klaus pulled open the door. "Shall I bring them here?"

"Not both. She has other plans for Stefan. She asked for you to bring Damon only." Klaus grinned and nodded once before speeding off.

Elijah waited several more seconds before turning back around to look at her. After a moment, she noticed he was looking at her neck with some regret. "I apologize for my brother's actions. He can get…overly excited."

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that, so she chose to say nothing at all.

But Elijah stood there looking at her uncertainly for so long that she snapped, "Is there something you wanted?"

He moved forward and knelt down so that they were face to face. "You might look like her," he said so quietly that she could barely hear him. "But you still have your innocence." When she met his gaze, his expression softened. "I can see in you things that she has long ago lost." His hand came up to touch her cheek, as it had when they had first met. This time, however, she didn't flinch as his fingertips brushed her skin. "I wish it didn't have to be you," he looked troubled. "I wish you weren't the heir."

Elena stared at him crossly, "Everybody keeps saying that, but no one will explain. The heir to what?"

His hand fell to his side and he looked over his shoulder at something that she couldn't yet see or hear. "They're coming," he murmured. Then he leaned forward so that his mouth was at her ear. "The prophecy foretold that Isobel's daughter would be the rightful heir of the sun, moon, and the elements themselves." His voice became urgent, "The combined power of vampires, werewolves, and witches in one person. The person who was balanced enough to control them all."

Elena could only gape at him as he pulled back and stood. "She killed Isobel, not knowing that she had secretly already given birth. You were hidden for some time, but her witches found out the truth soon enough. Bonnie's grandmother had placed a protection spell on you when you were born, so Katerina couldn't outright kill you. But she could send you away in the hopes that you would never come back."

Her mind reeled. _So many answers_. _Too many._ "Why are you telling me all this?" she asked suspiciously.

Elijah looked away from her then, as two figures came into view. "Because it's too late now for you to do anything about it," he muttered. And when he met her gaze again, there was no doubting the regret there. And something else. She stared at him, trying to identify the emotion. But then he blinked, and his expression became impassive once more.

"Unlock the gate, brother," Klaus sounded annoyed. When he came closer, Elena saw that he had gash across his face. "This one put up quite the fight when he realized where I was taking him."

He threw Damon into her cell and stared down at him in what oddly enough looked like disappointment. "You could've been on our side you know," he kicked Damon in the stomach and Elena gasped, clutching her own stomach at Damon's pain. "But you chose your brother over me. Over Katerina. She—and I—haven't forgotten. And that's why it's you that's in this cell today." Klaus glanced at Elena then looked back down at Damon. "Because I know you'll never forgive yourself for what's going to happen."

Klaus stepped back to allow Elijah to exit the cell first, then he turned back to look at Elena. "Well, I suppose this is where we say goodbye." With a final grin, he slammed the cell door shut. Elena stared hard at Elijah's back as he retreated, but he blurred away without looking back.

"Elena," Damon struggled to sit up, "You have to get out of here." She pulled on the chains, making them clink loudly. He looked up at the noise and groaned.

She watched in confusion as he pushed himself up and stumbled towards her, his steps uncoordinated. He kept his face turned away from her as he yanked at the chains, swearing when they didn't break. "Too weak," he muttered, swiping an arm across his brow. Up close, she could see that he looked dreadful. He was pale, and his skin glowed dimly with a sheer layer of sweat.

"Damon?" she asked uncertainly, "What's wrong? Did they…poison you?"

He shook his head, and then his gaze alighted on her bruised neck. "What did they do to you?" he growled, anger flashing across his face. "Who did this to you?"

"Klaus," she answered distractedly. "Damon, what's going on?"

He watched her for a beat too long before he swore again and shook his head, turning away. "Elena," he said, his voice strained as he faced the wall. "Listen to me, I haven't had blood in 2 days. No one has. I'm trying to control the bloodlust but…" His voice trailed off.

Suddenly, she understood why Klaus had said goodbye. Understood why Elijah had been so willing to spill his secrets. Understood why he had looked so regretful. Because she was trapped with a bloodthirsty vampire.

 _Because she was going to die._

In the silence, Damon turned around and saw her expression. "I'm going to try and get you out of here," he said in a strangled voice, "I'm going to try." He swallowed, looking around the cell. "If I can't…" he reached down and pulled a wooden stake out of his boot. She stared in disbelief as he grabbed her wrist and forced it into her hand. "If we don't get you out of here," he whispered, "And I lose control, then…you need to kill me."

"No," Elena shook her head, her hair flying. "Absolutely not!"

Damon glared, gripping her shoulders painfully. "You don't understand," he hissed, "You're important. Your life, _it means something_. You're the queen. You're the heir. You're—"

"You're the King," she mimicked, her tone turning mocking as her voice shook with rage. "You're Stefan's brother, you're—" Her voice broke, as vague memories suddenly surfaced in her mind. She closed her eyes, sucking in her breath at the onslaught of images. Most of them fled too quickly for her to grasp, but some...they lingered. Three children. Her and Stefan. Her and Damon. The three of them. Inseparable.

"My friend," she finished faintly, opening her eyes to look at him. "You were my friend." Damon's breathing became uneven and he began to pull away from her. She grabbed his hand, letting the stake fall to the ground. "I trusted you then," she said, her voice becoming stronger. "And I trust you now. You're family. Always have been, always will be."

"You're starting to remember," Damon's voice shook, "That's so great." That's when she noticed his entire body was trembling with effort. "Elena, please," he begged, launching himself off the bed and to the other corner of the cell—which, granted, wasn't very far away. "Pick up the stake. I can't—your blood, it's calling to me."

Elena sat very still as, before her eyes, his face began to change. His eyes reddened and dark veins crawled down his face. "The stake, Elena," he grunted, falling to his knees. She glanced at it, but it was on the ground, where she had let it fall. He noticed the same time she did and groaned again. He swore as he crawled towards it and grasped it with his fingertips. "Tell Stefan," he wheezed, "Tell him I'm sorry."

"S-sorry for what?" Elena had scrambled as far back as the chains would let her, and now she stared down at Damon in horror. "What are you doing?"

He had pushed himself back up against the bars of the cell, holding the stake to his heart. "Sorry that I couldn't be the King that our father wanted me to be," he whispered, "And sorry that you had to see this."

"NO!" Elena shouted, realizing what he was going to do as he was speaking. "I won't let you!" she screamed, launching herself at him, not caring about the chains. "Stop!"

Damon turned away from her, his hand tightening on the stake. "After the curse hit, I swore on my life that I would never let anything happen to you again." His voice grew weaker, "This is me honoring that promise."

Then he lifted the stake and plunged it towards his heart.

"Don't!" Elena screamed, "I can't lose you, too!"

It wasn't until her hands were miraculously wrapped around the stake, stopping it a mere hairsbreadth from his heart, that she realized the chains had clattered to the ground behind her. Damon was staring at her in shock, his eyes wide.

"I..." she stared back at him as her hands began to glow, "I remember."


	10. Power

**A/N: thank you as always for all your reviews! I wish I had time to respond to all of them, just know that I truly appreciate all of them :) I know I said at the beginning of this fic that this would be 10 chapters long, but I think there will be a couple more chapters to really wrap everything up and answer all remaining questions!**

* * *

"Damon, w-what's happening?" Elena scrambled backwards away from him as the light from her hands spread throughout her body, until her entire being was glowing. "What's going on?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "I don't know."

All of a sudden, the light burst from her in a powerful explosion.

Elena screamed, clapping her hands over her ears. She cowered on the ground, her eyes scrunched tightly against the blinding light.

 _Chaos._

She heard someone else screaming—or was that her too? Someone was shouting her name, but she couldn't move, couldn't open her mouth to answer.

And then just as suddenly—it was over. The sound died away and the light faded, leaving a darkness that was somehow just as blinding.

She slowly opened her eyes to see that the cell door was hanging off its hinges. Her gaze lowered to see Damon lying across from her, unconscious. "Oh my god," she leapt up, rushing over to him. "Damon! Can you hear me?"

"Elena?" He groaned, opening his eyes blearily. "What happened?"

"There was…" she hesitated, "Some sort of explosion."

He blinked twice, his eyes finally focusing on her. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, helping him sit up. "Come on, the door is open. Let's get out of here."

"Wait," he grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving. "You said…" Damon trailed off, for some reason looking unsure. "That you remembered."

Elena met his gaze. "I do." Then she stood, holding her arm out to him. "We need to find the others, come on."

Damon got to his feet, frowning at her. "Elena, we have to talk about this."

"We will," she said over her shoulder as she hurriedly made her way through the dungeons, peering through each cell to see if anyone from their kingdom was captured. " _After_ we make sure everyone is safe."

The air got colder the deeper they went, and still she didn't find a single occupied cell. "Elena, we should go back up," Damon said from behind her. "We need to find out what Katerina is up to."

Elena stopped, confused. "Klaus said the staff was locked up in these dungeons, but we haven't found any of them."

"Don't tell me we wasted all this time on the word of _Klaus,_ of all people," Damon snapped, "You know he lies, Elena."

Her eyes flashed, "He wasn't lying." She waved an arm around, "Doesn't this emptiness seem, oh I don't know, _suspicious_ to you?"

" _Maybe_ they didn't want anyone to hear as they tortured their princess and king," Damon retorted, turning around to leave. "Let's get out of here, I need to find my brother."

Elena began to follow him, but then she ground to a halt. "What about Bonnie?"

Damon turned at that, looking concerned. He walked several paces past Elena, to where Bonnie's cell had been. "It's…empty," he crossed his arms, staring at the space as though expecting the witch would miraculously appear out of thin air.

"Think Katerina got to her?" Elena asked, and was surprised to see—just for a moment—fear actually flicker across Damon's face.

"We have to get upstairs," he said sharply, gathering Elena in his arms. "Close your eyes," he warned, and she complied as the air whirled past her at lightning speed.

He set her on her feet a couple seconds later, and she opened her eyes to take in the empty hall. "Where is everybody?"

"Time to find out," Damon looked tense. He held his hand out to her, which she took. It was only when they had started walking did she realize how natural it felt. She glanced at him out of the side of her eye, but he wasn't paying attention. "From what I know about Katerina, she likes to put on a show."

Elena paused, thinking. "The throne room?"

"Smart," a voice drawled from behind them. "If I wasn't already married, I'd take her off your hands, Damon."

Elena whirled around, glaring. Damon let go of her hand, but only to position himself slightly in front of her. "Elena is free to speak for herself, of course," he answered in a dangerously low voice, "But I have a feeling she'd sooner stake you than be your wife."

Klaus smirked. He was lounging against a staircase they had just passed, but now he straightened and faced them. "Perhaps you're right," he allowed, tilting his head. "Shall I offer my brother's hand in marriage instead? He seems quite… _taken_ …with the girl."

Damon looked disgusted. "In case you've missed the memo, Klaus, Elena and I are to be married as soon as you freakshows clear out of _my_ castle. So you and Elijah can take your little doppelganger fantasies and shove them up your—"

"Oh boys," a ringing throaty voice interrupted, "Play nice now."

Elena looked around wildly, but didn't see anyone. "Damon," she clenched onto his arm, "She…she sounds like me."

Damon didn't turn around, keeping his eyes fixed on Klaus. "Don't worry Elena, you're nothing like that cold hearted bitch."

"Well that," Klaus suddenly blurred forward, until he was inches away from Elena, "Remains to be seen." He peered at her, even as Damon growled in warning. "Judging by the little explosion that occurred earlier, I take it the curse is broken."

Elena's mouth dropped open, "W-what? It is?"

"It is," Klaus eyed her, "You have your memories back, do you not?"

"Yes, but I got them back before the explosion."

"The catalyst that broke the curse," Klaus nodded, looking thoughtful. "I'd always wondered what would break it. Only Katerina knew, of course." He shrugged, "Speaking of which, the dear queen is waiting, as you guessed, in the throne room. Come along, now."

"Fine," Elena lifted her head, "After you."

Klaus grinned and suddenly reached out to bring her hand to his lips. "Royalty suits you, Elena."

She shuddered in response and snatched her hand back. "My first act as queen," she said to him sweetly, "Will be to order your execution."

He threw his head back and laughed. "As I said to you earlier," his eyes glittered, and the amusement abruptly faded from his expression. "Many have tried." Then he turned on his heel and began walking towards the throne room. "Hurry up, I don't want her to start killing people without me."

Elena gritted her teeth. Damon looked murderous, but didn't say anything as they followed behind Klaus. When they neared the throne room, he took Elena's hand and stroked the inside of her palm. She looked over at him, but he was staring steadily at Klaus' back. "Be careful," he said under his breath, his lips barely moving. She had a feeling he was trying to exclude Klaus from the conversation. "You haven't met her, she's—"

"A force to be reckoned with," Klaus turned slightly as he opened the door, winking at Elena. "Your boyfriend speaks the truth. You should be careful."

Elena's cheeks heated. She glanced at Damon, just in time to see the mask slip onto his face. His eyes grew cold, his gaze turned mocking. All emotion slid off, leaving him expressionless. She gaped at him, but he didn't look at her. He kept their hands entwined as he walked into the room behind Klaus, his head held high.

Elena followed his lead, holding her breath as they entered. Klaus was walking ahead of them into what was a _very_ crowded room. Her eyes widened fractionally as her head swiveled back and forth, taking in the crowd on both sides of the room. She scanned them as quickly as she could, but didn't see Stefan or Bonnie. She did, however, see Enzo standing near the front of the room. He met her gaze, but his face was impassive. She frowned.

"I present to you," Klaus was saying, "The King and princess of Mystic Falls."

Elena suddenly realized that Damon had stopped pulling her along, and she focused her attention to the front of the room. There was Damon's throne...and there was a woman sitting in it. Beside her, Damon bristled.

For all the talk of mirror images, Elena still wasn't prepared for the sight of her own face staring back at her.

"I assume no introductions are necessary," Klaus stepped off to the side, but turned towards Elena all the same, making it clear he was speaking only to her. "I present to you my queen, Katerina."

"Thank you dear," Katerina purred, crossing her legs. Her blood red lips stood in sharp contrast to her almost startlingly pale skin. Her eyes were dark, almost black. A silver crown adorned the top of her head, encrusted with ruby jewels. "So, Elena," she smiled pleasantly, "I see you've broken the curse I painstakingly put in place 10 years ago." She examined her nails, fiddling with one of her many rings. "A lot of blood and power went into the spell," she went on, her tone deceptively light as though they were discussing something mundane. "Two of my witches died in the process." Katerina lifted her gaze back up, her voice growing stony. "And now you've gone and broken it."

Elena didn't reply. Damon's hand squeezed tighter around her own. "Speaking of witches—"

"You will speak," Katerina thundered, "When I give you permission to." Soldiers Elena hadn't noticed before suddenly appeared behind them, blocking the only exit out of the room.

Damon looked angrier than she'd ever seen him. "This is my kingdom," he hissed, "I will not be spoken to like one of your common subjects." He paused and added scathingly, " _Or_ like how you speak to your dear husband and his fool of a brother."

Elena sucked in a breath, suddenly terrified. _What the hell was Damon doing?_

Klaus started forward, rage etched onto his features. But then Katerina held up a hand and he stopped, seething. "Your bravery is commendable, Damon," she said airily, "Are you trying to impress Elena? Because if so, then that makes you no less of a fool than Elijah."

Elena's eyes darted back and forth but she didn't see Elijah anywhere. She frowned slightly, suddenly realizing she didn't recognize anyone in the crowd except for Enzo. But her memories were back and the curse was broken, so that meant...

"Where's my family?" Elena demanded, pulling out of Damon's grip to look around the room. "The curse is broken, so the other world doesn't exist anymore, right?"

Katerina watched her idly, "Maybe when the world died, they died with it."

Elena stiffened.

"Or," Katerina went on, amusement twisting her lips into something cruel. "Maybe they're stuck in limbo forever."

"Tell me where they are!"

Katerina stood up suddenly, and the entire room went silent. "Between what you remember and what you've no doubt been told..." she paused at this point to look over at her husband. Klaus raised one eyebrow, but didn't challenge her claim. "You've probably pieced together that my quarrel is with you, not your friends or family."

Elena watched with trepidation as Katerina descended the steps from the throne. Her heart was beating painfully fast, something that she was pretty sure every vampire in the room could hear.

"I know that, yes," Elena said shakily, realizing that her doppelganger was waiting for an answer. "Though I don't know why."

"You don't need to pretend with me," Katerina waved a hand dismissively. "I know Elijah told you what it means to be the heir." When she caught Elena furtively scanning the crowd again, she gave a short laugh. "No need to look for him, he's not here." She smiled, "He had to be punished for his disobedience."

Elena swallowed.

"Now where were we?" Katerina pondered, continuing to walk leisurely towards Elena. She paused, however, when Damon shifted sideways so that he was standing directly between them. "Aren't you sweet?" her voice was honeyed, "Trying to protect your princess." Then she waved her hand and Damon suddenly went flying backwards.

Elena gasped, as did most of the crowd. _Since when could vampires do that?_

"Vampires can't," Katerina said, answering her unasked question. "But I can."

 _She can read minds_. Elena's heart sank and she turned around to see what had happened to Damon. He was on his feet, but was forcibly being restrained by the soldiers. He met her gaze, looking desperate.

Katerina used the nails of her thumb and index finger to twist Elena's chin forward again. "You see," she went on, "I would like to continue to have all these powers, but that won't happen if you're alive."

Elena stumbled back, "You—"

Katerina held up a hand, "I'm not unreasonable, Elena. I'm prepared to offer you a deal. I'll bring everyone back from _your_ Mystic Falls, and I'll show you all of them here safe and sound." She paused and then added, "And they won't be harmed."

"In exchange for what?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I made that clear," Katerina patted Elena's shoulder condescendingly, "For your death, of course."


	11. War

**A/N: thank you so much for all your reviews that helped this fic cross the 300 mark! I went through the fic and wrote down all the unanswered questions so far and will be addressing them in these last couple chapters :)**

* * *

Elena didn't say anything for a long moment, though she felt an inward flicker of satisfaction that Katherine looked slightly disappointed at her lack of response. Perhaps she had expected Elena to break down in tears and start begging for mercy. _Well that's never going to happen._

"How can I be sure you'll keep your word?" Elena asked finally. "Even if I see everyone from my Mystic Falls here, how will I know that you really won't harm them after…" She'd been about to say 'after my death' but the words stuck in her throat.

"A true Petrova, indeed. Untrusting and clever." Katherine snapped her fingers and gestured to someone behind her. "It's too bad it had to end like this," she went on conversationally, "In another life, you and I would have got along splendidly."

Lucy Bennett was at the opposing end of Katherine's summons, and now she came forward, her head bowed. "Yes, my Queen?"

"Elena here would like to know that her friends and family won't be harmed after she dies," Katherine said briskly. "Think we can draw up a contract to suit her needs?"

The witch glanced between them, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "As you know, my queen, that kind of deal would have to be signed in blood."

"No matter," Katherine shrugged carelessly, "I plan on keeping my word."

"Alright, I'll have Slater draw up the contract," Lucy withdrew from the conversation, her eyes still gazing downwards. "We'll have it ready for you within the hour."

She exited the room, but the silence was broken almost immediately by Damon. His voice was low, thick with rage. "Elena, you can't be serious."

Elena turned to face him, but found she couldn't stand to look at the abject anger and betrayal in his expression. Instead, she focused on a point just slightly to his right. "It's my decision to make," she said, her hands folded in front of her. "I know it's been a long time since we've known each other—apparently even longer in this world than it has been in mine—but the people I love will _always_ come first. If I have to die to see that happen, then so be it."

He was staring at her hard, almost willing her to meet his gaze. "This is _blood magic,_ Elena. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"You're probably right," she agreed, turning away from him.

"What about the people who love _you?"_

Elena froze, her breath catching. "If..." she swallowed, not brave enough to face him. "If you love me, then you'll understand why I have to do this."

Only silence met her words.

Katherine was watching them both with an air of curiosity. She sat back down in Damon's throne and rearranged her robes delicately. "The Petrova bloodline has always been special, Elena. Every 100 years, a doppelganger is made." She paused, "There have been others before you of course, but they haven't lived to face me."

Elena bristled at the unsaid implication. _Katherine had killed the others._

"As I'm sure you know, when I learned Isobel's child was destined to be the next doppelganger, I had her killed as well. I found out later that you had already been born, and she'd somehow managed to hide it from my witch's eyes. Moreover, I found out that Sheila Bennett had placed a protection spell on you so that I could no longer kill you outright."

Elena frowned, "Why did you only want the doppelgangers dead?"

Klaus shifted then, looking impatient. "My brother already told you, love. Petrova doppelgangers are the heir to the power bestowed by the sun, moon, and elements."

Katherine lifted a hand towards him in a placating gesture, but her eyes watched Elena shrewdly. "Elijah may have told her, but it's clear she didn't understand."

Elena didn't reply. She glanced over her shoulder at Damon, but he was only glaring at her. She turned back around when Katherine began speaking again. "It was the witches who existed first, at the beginning of time. They derived their power from the elements themselves. Wind, fire, earth, water."

"The vampires were created second," Klaus said, his fingers tapping along the top of the throne. "I told you earlier that it was my family who were the original vampires. What I didn't tell you, however, is that it was my mother who made us. A witch."

"The werewolves were created last," a familiar voice broke in. Elena, startled, turned to her right and gasped out loud when she saw Tyler emerge to the front of the crowd. The last she'd seen of him, he'd just been hit by a car driven by Kelly Donovan. He was one of the last people to see her before she got sucked into the portal…and he was also someone who wasn't supposed to be here.

"How…" Elena looked between Tyler and Katherine, only belatedly realizing that Katherine looked shocked. "How are you here?"

"Your little cloaking spell won't work on me," Tyler said strongly to Katherine, "And it won't keep me silent either."

"Nor I," the crowd parted to reveal none other than Kelly Donovan. "Whoever made the cloaking spell forgot to account for werewolves and succubi." She smiled, her eyes narrowing. "An oversight, I'm sure."

Katherine was on her feet now, looking furious. She grabbed the front of Klaus' jacket, hauling him towards her. "Find me Lucy," she hissed, "Now!"

Klaus blurred away before she had even finished the order.

"Don't leave Elena hanging now," Kelly chided, "She's waiting to hear the end of the story." When it became clear Katherine wasn't going to speak, Kelly shrugged. "No matter, we all know how it ends."

"The werewolves," Tyler strode forward now, coming to a stop near Elena. "Were created by the witches after they learned of vampire immortality. They needed a creature to balance the forces of nature." He paused, looking at Elena meaningfully. "A creature that could kill a vampire."

"And finally," Kelly moved forward now too, though she stopped slightly behind Tyler. "There was the human who was chosen to balance all 3 powers. Someone who was level-headed and just, someone who saw the world through un-prejudiced eyes. Someone who would treat all fairly, no matter what bloodline they were from."

"It was Elijah who chose her," Katherine sniffed, "Her name was Tatia. The original Petrova."

"The powers have been passed down to every doppelganger, and died with them." Tyler said, eyeing Katherine. "Until _her_."

"Because I was smart! I knew the only way to keep my powers was to become immortal—to become a vampire."

"So you created the curse to keep me away," Elena said slowly, "And you used Bonnie to do it." She frowned, "But she must have just been a child at the time."

Katherine scowled. "A child, but a powerful one. Her grandmother and mother both died when they failed to do as I wished. It was Bonnie who was able to create the magic I needed. After I threatened to kill her and any remaining family she had, of course." She smiled then, "And I'm so lucky that I've gotten her back to my kingdom, where she belongs."

Elena felt sick. So Bonnie had been captured after all. "Let her go," she said desperately, "Make it part of the contract."

"Not part of our original agreement, I'm afraid," Katherine replied dismissively. "And based on the shoddy spellwork that's happened here," she paused to frown at Tyler and Kelly, "It appears that I'm in need of a new witch anyway."

"Don't blame Lucy," Mrs. Donovan said easily, "How would she know that you had a werewolf and a succubus trapped in the cursed world? She wasn't present when the curse was put into place, after all. She thought everyone was human."

"You knew," Elena said suddenly, remembering Mrs. Donovan's strange behavior at her birthday party. "You knew who I was." _Y_ _ou're made for far greater things than what Mystic Falls has to offer, we both know that._

"I had remembered who you were, yes," Kelly replied, glancing over at Tyler. "So had he."

"But..." Elena trailed off, shaking her head. "Why were you two fighting at the party? Aren't you on the same side?"

For some reason, Tyler flushed and immediately looked away from her. Kelly, on the other hand, chortled. "Oh, Tyler was just upset that I..." She hesitated, taking in Elena's serious expression. "Well you know what a succubus is, right?"

She shook her head.

Katherine huffed a breath. "Honestly, Kelly. You slept with _him_? Isn't he, like, a thousand years younger than you?"

Elena's eyes widened, "What?"

"Succubi sleep with men to get energy," Mrs. Donovan answered her, throwing an irate glance in Katherine's direction. "Kind of like how vampires feed on human blood." In the silence that followed, Kelly gave a very forced laugh. "Oh wipe that look of disgust off your face, Elena. If you don't have a problem with your boyfriend feeding on people, then don't get on your high horse over what I do."

Elena glanced at Damon at that, and was shocked to see him on his knees. "Damon?"

"Say, speaking of feeding on people, when was the last time he ate anything?" Kelly questioned, looking concerned. "He's looking a little..."

"More than 48 hours," Lucy said, appearing at that moment with Klaus. "The blood thirst will have reached new heights."

Katherine smiled deviously. "Now that you're here, I think it's about time that Elena saw who we're really dealing with." When Lucy looked at her questioningly, she nodded in permission. "Go ahead, remove the cloaking spell."

"As you wish." With that, Lucy waved an arm across the left side of the room.

Elena turned to watch, mesmerized, as everyone's faces shimmered and then changed. _So this was a cl_ _oaking spell_. Lucy had cloaked their true identities so that no one else had been able to recognize them. Before her eyes, vampires that she knew suddenly materialized. Caroline and Stefan were at the forefront, both bound and gagged. She heard Damon's roar of fury from behind her and whirled around to see him struggling against the soldiers who were still holding him back. "Let them go, Katherine!"

"No," she answered simply, gesturing for Lucy to continue. The witch nodded once and then waved an arm at the right side of the room.

Elena was moving forward before she knew what she was doing. Tyler grabbed her around the waist to pull her back, but she barely noticed. "Jenna," she whispered as her aunt's face appeared. "Jeremy." And one by one, the faces changed into everyone from her town.

They'd been here all along. Hidden from view. Gagged by a spell.

"Why?" she asked hoarsely, turning around to face Katherine. "Why did you do this?"

"The contract still stands," Katherine replied unconcernedly. "I wanted you to see that they're here after all. But their lives...well, those depend on you, don't they?"

Elena's hands shook. "And if I refuse?"

The queen shot her a simpering smile. "You don't understand the extent of my powers, Elena." Her voice lowered into a whispering hiss, "Why, I can just snap my fingers and start a _deadly_ war." When Elena only stared at her in confusion, she laughed. "It's only my powers that are holding the vampires back from the humans right now, my dear. If I let that power go...not a single human would be left standing." She took a step forward, her eyes glinting menacingly. "Not even you."

"She wasn't like this before, you know," a voice commented idly from somewhere above them, and they all looked up to see Elijah standing on the balcony. "She was different when she was human. Back when I was in love with her."

Elena watched with wide eyes as he opened his hand and dropped something over the edge of the railing. With a disgusting plop, several still-beating hearts fell to the carpet. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, he had leapt over the balcony and landed neatly in front of her.

She gaped at him in shock.

"So you've killed more vampires in your efforts to rescue this girl," Klaus looked resigned, "Why am I not surprised."

Elijah ignored his brother and turned to look at Elena instead. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head mutely.

"Elijah," Damon sounded out of breath. Elena glanced towards him worriedly. He was pale, sweat glistening on his face. His eyes were already beginning to redden, his inner vampire fighting for dominance. "Katherine has gotten her to agree..." His voice weakened further, now barely a whisper. "Contract...blood magic...save her."

Elijah spun on the spot, moving so fast that Elena could only blink. "You signed it?" He grabbed onto her forearms, his grip unforgivably tight. "DID YOU SIGN IT?"

"N-no," Elena stammered, extremely unnerved by his wild expression. "Someone named Slater was writing it, but he didn't bring it yet."

"Oh," Elijah relaxed a fraction, letting her go. He nodded at one of the hearts on the ground. "That's Slater."

Katherine looked stunned, "You killed him?" When Elijah didn't answer, she stalked forward, seething. "You'll regret your betrayal," she snarled, spreading her arms in front of her and making an X with them. She met Elena's gaze, her expression growing cold. "Let the war commence."

She uncrossed her arms then, letting them fall to her sides. A ripple spread across the room, and Elena stumbled backwards as the power swept over her. Elijah caught her, and she turned to see fear flash across his face. "We have to go," he said urgently, "Now."

Elena could only stare in horror as dozens of vampires on the left side of the room suddenly began rushing across the room...to the humans on the right. _Her friends. Her family._ She was still screaming when Elijah whisked her out.

The last thing she saw as the doors closed was Damon, blood dripping down his face as he watched her go.


	12. Loyalty

**A/N: im so glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter. thank you so much for all your reviews!**

* * *

It took Elena a full minute to realize Elijah had deposited her in her own room. She turned in a circle slowly, her mouth open in shock. The room had been completely ransacked; covers torn, clothes shredded on the floor; broken pieces of glass everywhere. "What happened here?"

Elijah shifted, "Clearly someone was looking for something."

She turned on him then, remembering her anger. "You," she hissed, taking a step towards him. To his credit, he took a corresponding step backwards. "This is all your fault!"

"I can see why you might think that, but—"

"Because you betrayed her!" Elena shrieked, "She did it because of you!" She gasped for air, remembering the haunting image of Damon staring after her. _So much blood._ Without thinking, she began running for the door.

Elijah blurred to block her exit instantly.

"No, let me go! I need to save them!"

He grasped both her wrists with one hand, towering above her. "You will do nothing of the sort," he snapped. "I brought you here to get your things, and then I'm getting you out of here."

Elena stopped struggling at that, and looked at him incredulously. "What makes you think I'm going anywhere with _you_?"

"Because you have no other choice, it would appear."

She stepped right up to him then, tipping her head up to meet his gaze. "Damon was delirious when he asked you to help me," she said through gritted teeth. "He doesn't trust you and neither do I."

"He didn't ask me to help you. He asked me to _save_ you."

"And what do you care what Damon asks for?" Elena shot back, "You two hate each other."

Elijah's eyes flashed with impatience. "We don't have time for this, Elena. If you stay here, you will die. Katherine and Klaus will see to that." He suddenly hauled her forward, against him. "And if they don't get to you first," he growled, "The bloodthirsty vampires will."

Elena pushed herself out of his grip, seething. "Well, that's your fault too!"

He looked confused.

"The starving city!" She jabbed a finger in the direction of the window, "Enzo told us what you did!"

"Enzo?"

"He told us how you killed everyone who was guarding the blood stores and then _stole_ them!"

Elijah blinked once. "He said _I_ did that?"

Elena opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it again. "Well not by name," she admitted begrudgingly, "But he said all their hearts were ripped out, and then Damon said that was your signature move."

"I assure you, Elena, I had nothing to do with that." Elijah frowned, "It must have been Klaus." Before Elena could argue, there was a loud crash from downstairs, followed by thundering footsteps and shouting. The noises appeared to be getting closer. Elijah reached for her again, this time looking desperate. "I don't want to take you away from here by force, Elena. It would make me no better than the queen."

Elena hesitated for a split second, torn between wanting to stay—and at the same time knowing she could do nothing.

Her shoulders slumped.

He was already gathering her in his arms before she nodded. "I would advise you," he breathed, "Not to look."

She watched him pick up a coin from the table and toss it, almost casually, at the sole window in the room. Elena slammed her eyes shut as the glass shattered, and then he was leaping out the window into the darkness.

.

She didn't know how long he ran, but it was the longest she'd ever traveled with a vampire. Nausea rolled through her stomach. She lost track of time completely. She only wished for it to be over, and fervently wondered if this wasn't just another type of torture.

He eventually slowed and placed her on the ground. She felt grass beneath her fingertips, strangely reminiscent of when she'd been thrown out of the portal. S _o long ago._ She laughed a little, trying to catch her breath. "Couldn't you have made a portal? Would make…easier."

She opened one eye to see him crouched next to her, looking concerned. "Elena?"

"Stop moving," she muttered, "Dizzy."

"Call for the medic," she heard Elijah say. She tried to tell him that she just needed a moment, but then darkness encroached on her vision and she knew no more.

.

Elena woke to a soothing coolness on her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. Then she stared. "Impossible."

Meredith smiled back at her, but didn't reply immediately. She removed the cloth from Elena's forehead and dipped it in a silver bowl sitting on the table next to them. She wrung it out and then reapplied it to Elena's forehead. "I know what you must be thinking."

"I doubt that."

"We're not in Mystic Falls anymore."

Elena was seized by a sudden thought. "Did you…" she tried to edge away surreptitiously, "Are you the one who betrayed Damon?"

Meredith's eyes widened. "Good heavens, no. I would never."

"Then why are you in Elijah's castle?" Elena demanded, "Because I can't think of a single reason why you would somehow—"

"He saved my life," Meredith interrupted. "He snuck me out of the castle, along with a few others, while Katherine was busy locking the city down."

Elena frowned.

"You must have many questions," the doctor rose to her feet, "I'll go get you something to eat first. You're looking awfully pale."

"No need." Elijah was standing at the doorway, holding a tray with—Elena squinted— _tea?_ He raised an eyebrow at her expression, but didn't say anything. "You may leave," he said to Meredith, and she nodded, hurrying out.

"Does she…" Elena paused, her head feeling heavy as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Work for you?"

"No," Elijah said firmly, setting the tray down next to her and then proceeding to pour out two cups of tea. He held one out to her, watching as she took the cup but did not drink from it. His expression flickered with faint amusement. "I haven't poisoned it, you know."

Elena peered at him over the rim of her cup. "I wouldn't put it past you."

He smiled at her pleasantly and took a seat on a couch directly across from her. For the first time, Elena looked at her surroundings. For what appeared to be a common bedroom, it was overly extravagant. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"If I wanted you dead, I'd sure be going to extreme measures to get the job done."

Elena shrugged. "Klaus tells me your family has been around for thousands of years. Maybe you like a challenge."

Elijah didn't say anything, watching as she took a hesitant sip of the tea. A pleasant blend of spices hit her tongue, warming her insides and lessening the throbbing in her head.

"Your friend made the tea," he offered, "Bonnie."

Elena coughed, sputtering. "What?"

"Katerina told me to kidnap the girl and lock her up here, in our dungeons." Elijah took a sip of his own tea. "Not much different from her previous accommodations, it would seem."

Elena stilled, "She was kept down there for her safety."

"While that may be true, Damon also kept her there because he never quite believed her when she said she didn't know how to break the curse." Elijah was watching her closely now. "You have your memories back."

"I do," Elena met his gaze, "But I still don't know how the curse broke."

"Don't you?" Elijah's voice colored with disbelief. "Katerina told me—afterwards of course—that the curse could only be broken by an act of true love." He glanced at her, "She told me all this after she'd locked me up for telling you about the curse."

Elena looked at him to see if he was kidding, but he only stared back at her expectantly. "I don't understand. What act? I didn't do anything."

Elijah put down his empty teacup and poured another one before answering her. "From my understanding," he said carefully, "You chose to save Damon's life without any regard for your own. That is love, Elena."

She swallowed, trying to hide the surprise from her expression. "Katherine doesn't strike me as the sentimental type."

"Precisely," Elijah stood and walked over to her. "Love is something that Katherine doesn't understand, nor has the capacity to. She would never understand the sacrifice of choosing someone else over herself." When Elena didn't say anything, he held out his hand to her. "Ready to go downstairs and see Bonnie? I believe she has something that belongs to you."

Elena frowned, not understanding. But she put down her half-finished tea and unsteadily got to her feet all the same. "We're not…" she hesitated, "We're walking there right?"

He gave her a half smile. "No more vampire travel for you today," he confirmed, placing a hand on her elbow to lead her out. "Meredith was certainly not happy with me. We traveled a far distance, you see. Humans aren't made to travel at that speed for so long." He paused at the top of a winding staircase to look at her seriously, "I apologize, Elena. There was no other way to get you out of there quickly."

"I know," she said, taken aback. "I don't blame you for that." She held her tongue, however, against the list of things she _did_ blame him for. A muscle ticked in his jaw, signaling that he knew what she was thinking.

"Follow me," he said instead, leading the way down the stairs. He was silent as they walked through a large hall, ornately decorated. Again, the queen's touch for the overdramatic was clear.

After a few moments, Elena began to feel uneasy. _It was so quiet. Too quiet._ As she tensed, Elijah turned to look at her. "Where is everybody?"

"In Mystic Falls," he answered promptly, "The only people here are the ones I got out of Damon's castle before it was too late."

Elena's feet shuffled to a stop. "I find it hard to believe Katherine would leave her castle completely unguarded in her absence."

If Elijah was surprised by her line of questioning, he didn't show it. "You're right, of course. She and Klaus did leave a few people whom she thought would be loyal to them."

Elena waited.

"My siblings."

Her eyes widened. "The…the other Originals?"

"They're out running errands right now," he said hastily, noting her expression. "But don't worry, they despise Niklaus as much as I do." He turned away, muttering. "Too long has he held us under his thumb. Too long has Katerina expected us to bend to her every whim and desire."

The way he said desire made her look at him sharply, but he was walking ahead of her now. She stopped at the top of the darkened staircase, feeling unaccountably nervous. "So everything people say is true," she called down to him, and he paused. "About you and Katherine."

"Depends," his voice was even as he turned back around to look at her. "What do they say?"

"That you're in love with her. Sleeping with her behind Klaus' back."

Elijah's face flitted in and out of darkness. Elena finally began walking down the stairs, though she stopped at the step above him, waiting for his answer. "That was true," he said to her, his voice low. "In the past. It has not been true for many years."

"I still don't understand why you want to help me."

"I told you before," his expression was frustratingly unreadable, "You remind me of who she used to be." When Elena didn't respond, he gestured behind him. "Come on, we're almost there."

"I don't understand why you're keeping Bonnie locked down here," Elena shivered as the darkness pressed down on her. "If you're claiming no one else is here, then I don't see why she needs to be in the dungeons."

"So I could work in peace," Bonnie suddenly stepped out from behind a corner with a smile. "Thank god you're okay."

"Bonnie," Elena ran forward, throwing her arms around her friend. More flashes of memory came to her and she tightened her grip. _They were best friends._ "You're okay." Over Bonnie's shoulder, she met Elijah's gaze and mouthed 'thank you.' He nodded once, acknowledging her gratitude.

"Come on back here," Bonnie said, pulling Elena along. "I have something for you." Elena followed her friend further into the dungeons, glad to see there were no cells or chains involved. Bonnie was holding out a fist, something clasped in it. "I believe this belongs to you."

Elena opened her hand curiously, and a ring fell onto her palm. "The necklace that broke," she realized, "The one from my mom. You got it made into a ring."

"Just like Stefan and Damon wanted," Bonnie rolled her eyes, though the words were spoken with no real venom. "Try it on." It was a little big for her ring finger, but it slid on perfectly around her index finger. The witch nodded in satisfaction, "Good. That should do."

"Thank you for doing this," Elena said, looking between Bonnie and Elijah. "But...what does it do?"

Elijah cleared his throat. "I assume this is what someone was looking for when they tore your room apart. They didn't know that you'd already given it to Bonnie."

Bonnie eyes alighted with excitement, "It grounds your powers, Elena."

Elena's mouth pressed into a thin line. "I hate to tell you guys this, but I...don't have any powers."

"Yet," Bonnie corrected.

"Yet?"

Elijah stepped forward then, "To get your powers, you have to do something."

Elena eyed him warily, "What do I have to do?"

A voice rasped from behind them, "You have to kill Katherine."

The three of them whirled around. Elena started forward, recognizing him first. "Damon?" He was covered head to toe in blood, but it was undoubtedly him. As she rushed towards him, she half-heartedly wondered if she more hoped it was his own blood or someone else's blood. He dropped to his knees just before she reached him and she grabbed onto him, noticing the blood had long ago dried. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Well, brother," an accented voice announced as a blonde vampire appeared behind Damon. "I got him here, just like you asked." She peered down at Elena, her lips pursed. "It's Rebekah," she said, sounding positively bored. "Pleasure."


	13. Truth

**A/N: sorry for the bit of a wait! There were a lot of things I wanted to cover in this chapter and I was trying to get the flow just right. Thank you as always for all your wonderful reviews, I love reading them and your theories :)**

* * *

Elena looked between the blonde and Elijah, not bothering to conceal her surprise. "You sent your sister to save Damon? But I thought you hated…"

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's my brother for you," Rebekah said, daintily stepping over both Elena and Damon. "Ever the white knight."

"Thank you," Elena whispered, cradling Damon to her chest. He appeared to be struggling on the edge of consciousness, but when he noticed her, he breathed her name and slid an arm around her waist, pulling her to him gratefully.

Elijah moved forward, peering at Damon curiously. "You appear to be in quite the state."

He grunted in response, his words slurring together. "I'll have you know I look pretty good for someone who just narrowly escaped certain death."

"What happened?" Elena asked, looking over at Rebekah. "Did Katherine see you?"

Rebekah was examining her fingernails. "She did not. The entire castle was in utter chaos. I got in and got out." She glanced at Elijah, and her voice turned spiteful. "Just like I was ordered to do." Then she looked past her brother at Bonnie. "Well, witch, I hope you've been making yourself useful."

At those words, Damon opened his eyes. He met Elena's gaze first, and she felt some of the tension leave his body. She tried to smile at him, but wasn't sure if she'd succeeded. He turned slightly then to look at Bonnie. "I thought she might have taken you."

"She did," Bonnie said, smiling blandly. "I suppose I should be grateful she sent Elijah to do her dirty work, since he's planning on running a coup."

Elena looked at him sharply. "What?" But even as she asked the question, everything fell into place. The reason he was helping her. And Damon. And Bonnie. "You don't just want Katherine dead," she suddenly realized, "You want us to kill Klaus, too. Which would leave the throne empty." She stared, "For you."

Elijah gazed back at her. "It's not what you think."

She looked away from him, pushing down the sting of betrayal that she felt clawing up her throat. _Of course he had an angle._ "What's the plan?" she asked instead, turning her attention to Bonnie. "Damon said I have to kill Katherine to get my powers?"

"Well, as I'm sure you've figured out by now, Katherine is very powerful," Bonnie replied dryly. "In order to kill her, we need to weaken all three sides to her magic."

"The vampire, the wolf, and the witch," Rebekah said, leaning forward despite her feigned disinterest. "You've found a way?"

"To weaken her vampiric side, we need a bite from a werewolf."

"Finn is bringing Tyler in," Elijah said, "As you asked."

"Then to weaken her werewolf side, we need wolfsbane."

"Anna hasn't returned yet, but she is still out searching for it."

Elena looked over at Elijah in confusion, briefly forgetting what he had done. "Anna? My maid?"

"I was able to get her out when I rescued Meredith. I knew they were both loyal to you and Damon."

"And then to weaken her witchcraft?" Rebekah interrupted impatiently. "You can't do it on your own."

"No," Bonnie agreed, "But I can with the help of the other Bennett witches." She turned to look at Elena, "Witches pass to the Other Side when they die. Every bloodline is linked so if I call upon them, and they deem me worthy enough to help, then they will lend me their powers."

Damon coughed, and Elena didn't miss the fact that he had once again gone tense. "For a price, Bonnie."

"Yes," Bonnie's voice was light, "Magic always comes at a price."

Elena felt like she was missing something significant. "So…what exactly happens once you get her three sides weakened? How do I kill her?"

Rebekah looked at her in disdain. "Honestly, Elijah. This is the girl we're _staking_ our lives on? I do hope she's smarter than she looks, otherwise we're all doomed."

"Bex," Elijah's voice rose slightly in warning. Rebekah fell silent, but she still managed to throw a scathing glance in Elena's direction.

"You want me to stake her?" Elena shook her head, her hair flying around her shoulders. "That's impossible. She _reads minds_. She'd hear what I was thinking the minute I got in the same room as her."

To say that everyone looked surprised would've been an understatement. "What do you mean?" Bonnie demanded, "How do you know she can read minds?"

"Because," Elena frowned, "She read mine. When we were in the throne room. She was answering questions that I was only thinking in my head."

"She lies," Rebekah said in an undertone to Elijah, "Don't you think Klaus would've mentioned it?"

"Ever occur to you," Damon said loudly, "That maybe she can only read _human_ minds?"

Silence fell across the room. Elena shifted uncomfortably. She could only guess what they were all thinking, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

Rebekah said it first. "Turn her into a vampire then."

Damon sat up fully at that, his expression turning murderous. "Absolutely not."

"Werewolves and witches are both created through bloodlines," Rebekah snapped, "Vampires are the only ones that can be made."

"Be that as it may," Elijah cut in, "We need Elena to remain human." He turned to look at Bonnie, "There are charms, are they not? To mask one's humanity?"

Bonnie nodded, looking thoughtful. "I've heard of them, yes. It'll take some time to research."

Rebekah looked nearly beside herself in anger. "The bloodshed at the castle will only distract Katherine for so long. Once everyone is dead, make no mistake, she _will_ be coming here." Her gaze landed on Elena accusingly, "For _her."_

Elena remained kneeling on the ground, supporting Damon. "I hardly think I'm number one on her kill list today." Her gaze shifted imperceptibly to look at Elijah.

Rebekah blinked, her expression becoming appraising. She turned to look at Elijah as well. "The girl is right. You made a fool of Katerina in front of the entire court. It's not something she'll forgive."

"I'm not looking for forgiveness."

Her reply was swift. "Nor am I looking to lose another brother."

"Niklaus cut ties with this family long ago." Elijah's voice was stern, "His impending death could hardly be called a loss."

Elena frowned, "Everything we discussed so far is how we're taking down Katherine. Can Klaus be killed the same way?" The memory of Klaus' hand wrapped around her throat flitted through her mind's eye and she suppressed a shiver. "He told me many have tried to kill him in the past." She paused, his voice echoing in her ear. "And that none have succeeded."

"Original vampires cannot be killed by conventional methods," Rebekah said, crossing her arms. "You need a special dagger."

Elena waited, but she didn't continue. "Well?" she asked impatiently, "Where can we find this dagger?"

Bonnie sighed, "The dagger is something that is handed down the Petrova bloodline."

"So Katherine has it, too." Elena said, exasperated. "Is there any single part of this plan in which she _doesn't_ have an advantage?"

"One," Elijah said with a faint smile, "She might have hidden the dagger, but she can't use it herself. Not without dying."

"You see the curse of the dagger," Rebekah said, her voice hardening. "Is that it can only be wielded by a human." She stared at Elena, challenge sparking in her eyes.

Elena glanced at Elijah, and now the bitterness of betrayal coated her tongue. "So you didn't want me to stay human for my own well-being then. You just needed a human on your side. Any human."

He began to shake his head, "That's not why—"

"Save it," she got to her feet finally, staggering under Damon's weight as she helped him stand. "I'm taking Damon upstairs to get him cleaned up."

"Elena—"

She stopped halfway up the stairs, twisting around to look at him. "We'll go along with your plan because…" She paused, pretending to think. "How did you phrase it? Oh yes, because _as it would seem, I have no choice_."

Elijah didn't flinch, but his expression flickered with a mixture of regret and relief. That only served to anger her further, and she whirled on her heel and continued up the stairs. Once they got to the landing, she hauled the stone door towards them and it thudded shut.

The sound echoed as the castle loomed before them, large and uninviting.

Damon shuffled next to her as they made their way down the hall. "Not that I'm not glad to have an excuse to get out of there, but do you know where you're going?"

"I woke up in some room up those stairs," Elena said as they reached the spiral staircase at the end of the hall. "I think Meredith will be up there. She'll help."

He sighed, looking sour as they began climbing. "So Elijah really saved all of you. I suppose I owe him a favor now. I _hate_ owing people favors."

"Seeing as how this entire plan hinges on Bonnie's spellwork and me wielding a dagger and a stake, I would think the favor will be repaid twice over." They had nearly reached the top of the stairs when she noticed Damon was looking at her strangely. "What?"

They stopped at the landing and he leaned on the wall, looking grateful for the support. She watched as dried chips of blood fell onto the immaculate carpet. When she looked back up, his arms were folded. "It still disgusts you," he said, tilting his head as he studied her. "The blood."

"Still?" Elena asked, her tone becoming defensive. "Why wouldn't it? For all I know, that's my brother's blood you're covered with!"

Damon held up a hand, refuting her claim. "Your brother and your aunt are safe. I tried to get to them, but Tyler was protecting them. They should be fine." His expression became shrewd, "I noticed you didn't ask Elijah or Rebekah about their safety."

"He said he needed a _human_ to wield the dagger," Elena pointed out, "You think I want my brother or my aunt to go up against an Original?"

"So you'd rather they were at the mercy of Katherine?"

"I'd rather they were safe." She had been leaning on the wall across from him, but now she pushed herself off and began walking down the hallway. She opened the first door she saw, which happened to be a bathroom. "Here," she said briskly, "Take a shower while I go find you something to wear."

When she turned back around, however, she stifled in a gasp. Damon was much closer than she had expected. At her expression, he stepped closer, almost as if he were daring her to cringe away. "You're to be my queen, Elena. You're going to rule over our kingdom, half of which includes vampires. Think you can do that without the look of revulsion on your face?"

Elena swallowed, stepping back and hitting the hard surface of the door. "That's not fair, Damon."

"Isn't it?" His voice became belligerent, "I would've thought your disdain for vampires would've died once you got your memories back."

Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "I don't _despise_ anybody. And my memories of us are _human_."

"But still," he countered, "We grew up with vampires and witches. You knew of their existence."

Elena sputtered, "That's different from you becoming one!"

Damon flinched. When he stepped towards her this time, his expression was cold. "Do you think this is what I wanted to become?" His eyes glittered dangerously. "A lot of time has passed in this land, Elena, while you've been gone."

Her temper flared. "I haven't _been gone_. I was sent away; something you can hardly blame me for."

"I don't—"

"And if you happened to get yourself sired by Katerina during that time, well, that's on you."

There was a long pause. "How did you know about that?"

Elena crossed her arms, "Klaus told me when I was locked up in the dungeon."

Damon looked faintly annoyed. "It isn't what you think."

"Funny," Elena said flatly, "Everyone keeps saying that to me today as though it's some explanation."

"You may have gotten your memories back," Damon snapped, "But there's a lot you don't know."

"Clearly."

He turned away from her at that, shaking his head. He switched on the sink and splashed water onto his face, scrubbing at the blood that had congealed onto his skin. Elena watched as the marbled sink stained red with blood.

When his face was clean, Damon met her gaze in the mirror. He gave her a twisted, mocking grin. "Better?"

Elena glared, "I don't see what you're so angry about."

He spun around, looking incredulous. "Don't you? You were ready to bargain your life away in a blood contract, Elena! Without knowing what it was, without knowing the consequences—you just act, you don't _think_!" She hadn't realized he was moving towards her, but suddenly he was towering above her. "And that kind of attitude will get you killed."

"I told—"

"Did you ever stop to think about the hell Stefan and I went through trying to get you back? Did you think about how, if you were dead, Katherine would continue to rule and there would _never_ be another Petrova doppelganger?" When Elena gave him a startled look, he sneered, "Unless you have children you've failed to mention?"

Elena looked away, chagrined. "Okay, you're right, I didn't think about those things. But my family—"

"Yes, now Katherine knows your weaknesses," Damon growled, "So well done."

She blinked at the venom in his tone. "Why are you being like this?"

He was close enough that she could see the rage simmering his gaze. "I love you, Elena. And I love this kingdom. Your actions today prove that you don't."

Elena didn't realize she was backing away until she was in the hallway and he had slammed the door in her face. She stayed still, staring at the door. Behind it, she heard Damon switch on the shower.

"Lover's quarrel?"

She jumped, spinning around. "Enzo," she gasped, "You scared me."

He gave her an odd, disconcerting smile.

Elena stared at him, the back of her neck prickling. "What are you doing here? Elijah didn't mention anything about you coming here."

Enzo stood there, his hands folded behind his back. "I'm here to save you, love."

She blinked. Her brain felt sluggish. "Did you always have an accent?"

He grinned then, "I've learned to speak without one." He took a step towards her, almost casually. "Katerina said you were a clever girl."

Elena backed up into the wall, her breath coming faster. "The tower, when Damon told you to hide me and Klaus found us somehow. Because someone betrayed our location." Her heart hammered in her chest. "You delivered the news about the blood going missing. You knew exactly where Damon would think was safest to hide me."

Enzo didn't say anything, but he was watching her carefully.

"And...Klaus didn't kill you," she said slowly, the puzzle pieces falling into place. "He only snapped your neck." Memories from the throne room rushed back to her. _All those faces that she hadn't known. And the one that she did._ "The cloaking spell," she whispered, "It didn't work on you either. But why not? It was meant to cloak all humans and vampires."

He blurred towards her at that, his hand slamming over her mouth before the scream could leave her throat. "Very good," he breathed into her ear, "You are clever. Shame you have to die." She struggled against his grip, but then felt a sharp pain on the side of her neck. As her vision faded, she saw him drop a needle to the ground. "Don't worry," he said, picking her up and taking her to an open window. "Your death will stop this war. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Elena tried to respond, but the drug was too powerful. The last thing she saw before her vision went black was the night sky as Enzo leaped out the window and landed neatly on the ground. Then he took off running and she knew no more.


	14. Sired

**A/N: wow, I'm so overwhelmed with all your amazing reviews for the last chapter. thank you so much, they mean so much to me! There were a few people who mentioned they were directed to this fic from other authors/stories, so a special thank you to those authors for the shoutout :)**

* * *

 _D_

Damon was still seething when he finished his shower 30 minutes later. It had taken a frustratingly long time to scrub off the blood that clung stubbornly to his skin. And every time his skin got a little cleaner, he would bitterly remember his argument with Elena. _How could he love someone who didn't accept what he was?_

Still ruminating on that particular depressing thought, he stepped into the hallway. He paused on the landing, however, when he heard the distinct sound of raised voices coming from downstairs. He tilted his head trying to listen, but the voices remained muffled.

He was still standing there when the door directly in front of him suddenly opened and he found himself face to face with Meredith. "My king," she looked immensely relieved. "You're okay." Then she looked him over, beginning to frown. "No, you're not."

"Just some scrapes and bruises." He brushed off her concern with a forced grin, knowing she was used to his cavalier attitude. "I'm glad Elijah was able to save you from the bloodbath. Are you okay?"

"Fine," she waved him into the room and tossed him some clothes. "They might be a little big for you, they belong to—" She broke off when Damon glowered at her. "So, what's the plan?"

He slid the button-down on first, a little annoyed to see that she was right and it was looser than he was used to. "The Mikealsons are concocting some grand scheme downstairs," he jerked his head towards the door, "Is that what all the arguing is about?"

Meredith smiled slightly, "I can't hear anything."

"Oh," he paused, "Right." He let the towel fall to the ground, ignoring Meredith as she whirled around with an embarrassed cough. "So," he asked conversationally, "Did Elena send you to deal with me because she couldn't stand the sight of me any longer?"

There was a long pause. "I thought she was with you."

Damon frowned at her back. "In the shower?"

"Well she is to be your wife," Meredith lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "And you two do seem very taken with each other."

He chuckled humorlessly at that. "You must've missed our latest argument. Don't you worry, I'm sure round 2 is coming up shortly."

She peeked over her shoulder to make sure he was decent before turning back around to face him. "I've known you a long time, Damon. I know how you are when you care for someone."

"I know what I feel for her," he said, his voice coming out sharper than he intended.

Meredith looked at him, and as usual he felt like she was staring straight through him. "You're afraid she doesn't reciprocate your feelings." When Damon didn't reply, she moved forward and placed her hand on his forearm. "You have to understand...Elena has been ripped out of everything she's known and thrown into this world, into the midst of a war no less."

"I know that," Damon snapped.

She let her hand fall away from him. "Then you know she's doing remarkably well, given the circumstances. You all had these expectations for her, before she even got here. Who to be. How to act." Meredith paused meaningfully, "Who to love."

He sighed, accepting her words. "Come on, let's see what's going on downstairs." He strode into the hallway, but stopped when he felt something sharp break under his foot. "What the hell?"

Meredith knelt next to him, her fingers hovering above the shards. "It's pieces from a syringe," she said, sounding confused. "But it's not mine."

Damon leapt into action almost immediately. "Elena?" he shouted, blurring down the stairs. The stone door at the end of the hall opened, and Elijah stepped out. He was followed by Rebekah and several other people who were decidedly _not_ Elena. Damon was across the room before Elijah could blink. "WHERE IS SHE? If you hurt her, I swear I will—"

"Cut the dramatics," Rebekah's hand wrapped around his throat, throwing him back against the wall. "What's happened?"

"There was a syringe," Meredith ran into the room, having just arrived. She showed them the pieces in her palm. "On the floor, upstairs."

The mood instantly shifted.

Elijah moved forward, his posture going rigid. "Is Elena not with you?"

Meredith shook her head, "She's not upstairs."

Rebekah let go of Damon and he shoved her away angrily. "Are you telling me anyone could just waltz right in here and _kidnap_ her?"

"Impossible," Elijah murmured, glancing towards the front door. "We would have heard."

"My sister's not here?"

Damon finally turned his attention to the small crowd of people standing around the door. "Jeremy?" he demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Finn grumbled, "Tyler refused to leave Mystic Falls without these two tagging along. I had to get Kol to bring them in."

"Two?"

"Two," Jenna agreed, coming into view. "Where's my niece?"

Damon let his eyes roam over Jenna, Jeremy, Tyler, Kol, Finn, Bonnie, Meredith, Rebekah, and finally back to Elijah. "So you're telling me," he began in a deceptively calm voice, "That _none_ of you heard Elena being kidnapped."

Elijah's expression tightened. "Damon, I assure you, no one standing in this room would ever harm Elena."

Damon had to admit—begrudgingly—that this was a true statement. "Fine," he said curtly, "We need to figure out who took her and where she is now."

"On it," Bonnie said, disappearing back downstairs. "Let me try a location spell."

"The witch will come through," Rebekah said, "Don't worry."

Elijah and Damon exchanged a look of concern, but neither replied.

* * *

 _E_

Elena jerked her head back as drops of something cold stung her face. "That's right, love, up you get."

She opened her eyes, her skin already crawling at the sound of Enzo's voice. "You," she hissed, wincing as her neck throbbed with pain. "You _traitor."_

He peered back at her impassively, "I've been called worse things."

One look around told her she was back in the tower, but she found she didn't particularly care. "Why?" she demanded, "Why would you betray him? He hasn't done anything to you—he trusted you!"

"I made him trust me," Enzo corrected. "Aren't you wondering why I brought you here?"

"Because Katherine told you to, you pathetic little—"

"You have quite the mouth on you," Klaus had appeared at the doorway, and now he leaned against it, leering at her. "I'm sure I could find other uses for it, if you ever tire of this verbal sparring you're so fond of."

Beside her, Enzo shifted.

She glanced at him, then back at Klaus. "What do you want?"

"Spells and curses," he said, straightening, "Tricky things, really. Full of loopholes and clauses, if you know where to look."

Elena stared, "What are you talking about?"

"The protection spell Shiela Bennett put on you, for example," Klaus went on, as if he hadn't heard her. "It stops Katherine from being able to kill you directly."

"I believe that has already been established."

Klaus spared her a grin. "So it has," he agreed. "But you know, it also stops her from being able to give the _order_ to have you killed."

Elena stilled.

"Got your attention, have I?"

She swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. "Does Katherine know I'm here?"

"She does not."

Elena backed up against the headboard, casting a glance around for a weapon. But, just like last time, there was nothing. Klaus had made it very clear in the dungeons that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her, and now it appeared he was operating on his own agenda. "Wh-what do you want?"

Klaus walked towards her, somehow making the room seem smaller than it already was. "Some marital bliss would be nice," he said offhandedly.

"Are you here to kill me?"

"No," he frowned, "Because if I did, then I'd be doing it for Katherine and that just wouldn't work, you see?"

And she _did_ see, sort of. "Your hands are tied because of the spell," she realized. "None of you can hurt me."

It was only because she watching Klaus so closely that she caught the unrestrained anger that flashed across his face.

"Careful," Klaus made to touch her cheek, but she inched out of his reach. He let his fingers drop to his side, but the warning note in his tone was unmistakable. "There is a difference, you know, between _hurt_ and kill."

Elena didn't say anything to that because, unfortunately, he was right. She turned her attention back to Enzo instead. "How long have you been working for the other side?"

"Years," he replied blithely. "Certainly much before either Damon or Stefan turned."

She glared, "And were you _also_ turned by Katerina?"

For some reason, Enzo looked over at Klaus. Elena glanced between them, recognizing that an unspoken conversation was taking place. After a minute, Klaus shrugged—but the movement was too exaggerated to be entirely casual. "I don't see how it matters now," he turned to her. "I told you I was an Original, but the truth is, I'm much more than that."

"Your ego truly knows no bounds."

He shot her a lazy smirk, "My offer still stands, love."

"I wonder what your wife would think of you flirting with me," Elena replied delicately. "She doesn't seem the type to share her toys."

Klaus' fingertips pressed together—the only outward sign he gave that her words had affected him. "You overestimate her."

"Marriage of convenience, then?"

His expression flickered. "And you underestimate me."

"You asked why the cloaking spell didn't work on me," Enzo suddenly cut in, "It's because I'm not entirely a vampire." He paused, looking meaningfully at Klaus. "And neither is he."

She frowned, taken aback with the change in subject. "Then what are you?"

"I won't bore you with my sordid family drama, Elena," Klaus said carelessly. "Long story short, my mother's indiscretions led to what I am today." He paused, she suspected, for dramatic effect. "A hybrid."

"Half vampire, half werewolf," Enzo said, watching her closely. "He's my sire."

Elena could only stare, her mind not comprehending. "But werewolves…can't be made."

"But hybrids can," Klaus said, and his eyes glinted. "Only by me, of course."

"Is that why Katherine is with you instead of Elijah?" Elena asked without thinking, "Because you're more powerful than he is?"

When silence greeted her words, she belatedly realized she'd overstepped. Klaus blurred towards her, stopping inches away from her face. His fingers ghosted against her neck, and she shuddered. "You are very lucky," he breathed, "That I can't kill you right now."

Then she blinked, and he was gone.

Enzo was staring at her as though he'd never really seen her before. "Do you have a death wish?"

Elena slowly let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "I didn't…mean to say that." When he didn't reply, she turned towards him beseechingly. "What do they have on you?"

"What?"

"Is he threatening you with something?"

Enzo gave a short laugh as he realized what she meant. He stood, moving away from her. "Sorry, love. I'm not being coerced into anything. I owe Klaus my life and that's where my loyalties lie."

"But why?" she pressed, "Just because he's your sire? Damon and Stefan aren't loyal to Katherine, even though she made them." Her voice turned pleading, "It doesn't have to be like this."

When he looked at her, his expression became calculating. "You don't know, do you? Why Katherine turned them into vampires?" When Elena didn't say anything, he chortled under his breath. "I'm surprised she hasn't thrown that into your face yet."

She knew he could see the curiosity on her face. She also knew he was dying to tell her.

Enzo wandered around the room, running his hands along the wall. He finally came to a stop at the doorway and turned to look at her. "Everyone knew you were betrothed to Damon. It was no secret why he never took a wife, or even a mistress." The corner of his mouth curved upwards slightly, "It's been ten years for you, but much longer here, Elena. The man is practically a saint."

"What does that have to do with—"

"Katerina knew you would come back here someday, one way or another. She's no fool." Enzo shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the doorway. "She wanted the bloodline to end with her. And because of the protection spell, she knew it might be a while before she found a way to kill you." His voice held a note of admiration now, and Elena stared at him in blatant disgust. "She's always been clever, you see. She sees every move before it happens. Some might call it a gift."

Elena gritted her teeth, "And some may call it witchcraft."

Enzo grinned. "Well, this was one move to ensure you wouldn't have children who would sit on the throne. It happened a long time ago, of course. Anna's mother, Pearl, was one of Katherine's maids. She snuck into the castle and was able to poison that evening's wine with Katherine's blood." He shrugged, his voice entirely too casual for the horror he was telling her. "She stormed the castle later that night with her army and killed them all. When the ones who drank the wine woke up later, she offered them a choice. Either be killed for good or let the transition happen."

Elena felt like she was falling, and she grabbed ahold of the bed underneath her to ensure she wasn't. "Damon loves this kingdom," she said, feeling sick. "He would never give it up to her."

Enzo nodded, "She knew that...was counting on it, really." He turned to leave, "So, there you have it. Vampires can't procreate and Katherine ensured that Damon and Stefan were both vampires."

"I could have children with someone else," she told him abruptly, "Betrothal or not."

"You could," he agreed, "But in any case, you'll be dead long before you get the chance." He headed out the door, calling over his shoulder. "Enjoy the last hours of your life, Elena. It's only a matter of time before Klaus finds a loophole in that protection spell."

Then he was gone.


	15. Nightmare

**A/N: thank you as always for your amazing reviews! This should be wrapped up in 2-3 chapters :)**

* * *

Elena stood glumly at the one window in the tower, staring out at the inky black darkness. Down below – _like way down—_ she could see the faint outline of a circle of guards. Her gaze flicked back up, as it had for the past several hours, but still the horizon remained empty.

Her shoulders slumped further. _Was no one coming to rescue her?_ As soon as the errant thought crossed her mind, she felt a fresh surge of irritation. She was going to be queen. She wasn't some flimsy damsel in distress. She didn't _need_ anybody. She was still in the midst of formulating a plan when the door behind her creaked open. "Oh Rapunzel, won't you let down your hair?"

Elena turned to glare at Enzo. She was mildly surprised to see him place a pitcher of water on the sole rickety table next to the bed. Then he tossed her a small loaf of bread, wrapped in a red cloth. She caught it nimbly, examining it with an air of suspicion. "What's this?" she asked, her voice biting. "Poison?"

Enzo had the nerve to pretend to look offended. "I wouldn't do that." After a moment, during which time her expression turned disbelieving, he added. "Besides, poison wouldn't work. Protection spell, remember?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Why are you here then? Klaus already find that loophole? That was quick. Perhaps he's smarter than I gave him credit for."

He shook his head once, studying her as she devoured the bread. "I thought you might be hungry."

Elena truthfully couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She took a gulp of water straight from the pitcher, ignoring Enzo as he continued watching her. "If you're waiting around for a thank you, you'll be waiting a real long time."

Enzo gave her a half smile, but he looked distracted. "Katherine just left the premises. With a little hunting party."

She slowly put down the pitcher, trying to hide her shaking hands. "What? Where did she go?"

"To find you, of course. Klaus did tell you that she didn't know you were here."

Elena frowned. _Something wasn't right._ "I assume she did a locator spell to find me. Wouldn't it have led her straight here?"

Enzo looked baffled at her confusion. "The tower is spelled to avoid detection. I thought you knew...that's why Damon wanted you sent here when he believed we were under attack."

"You mean when you lied to him." She suddenly remembered Elijah's insistence that he hadn't been involved in the incident. "Who took the blood stores anyway?"

"I did," Enzo grinned, "Who else could have gotten close enough to kill those guards? Someone they trusted obviously."

He looked so smug that Elena's fingers curled into fists.

His gaze dropped to her hands in faint amusement. "I would advise against any acts of attempted violence. It would not end well for you."

She ignored him, feeling her agitation rise. If the tower was spelled against detection, then that meant Bonnie wouldn't be able to find her either. _No wonder nobody had come yet._

"Elena?"

"You haven't told me yet why you're here."

He flashed her a charming grin. "I came to see if the princess wanted a break from confinement."

With great difficulty, she forced her expression to remain neutral. "I thought you were ordered to keep me locked up."

"That was only to keep you out of the way while Katerina was here." His voice was casual, but there was still something off. Elena stared at him, but he didn't give anything away.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"I thought you might like to see who's ended up in the dungeons." And now his voice turned mocking, "They are your people, are they not? _My queen_."

Elena bristled with anger. On the one hand, she was entirely sure this was some sort of trick. On the other hand, she needed to get out of the tower so that Bonnie and the others would know where she was. "Alright," she agreed, infusing just the right amount of wariness in her voice. "I'll go with you."

His eyes alighted, "Excellent."

.

They arrived at the entrance to the dungeons just several seconds later. Enzo had insisted on vamp speeding the way there, despite Elena's protests. Her entire body was cringing as he placed her on her feet. She immediately let go of him, shuddering.

He watched her, again looking amused. "You really hate me, don't you?"

She shot him a withering look. "You betrayed Damon."

"So did you," he replied unexpectedly.

" _What?"_

"You were ready to sign your life away in that blood contract," Enzo reminded her, his voice taking on an edge. "I was there, remember?"

She stared at him flatly, "What's it to you?"

Enzo shrugged, "Nothing to me, love. But you essentially turned your back on your engagement to Damon, on your duties to this kingdom, on being the savior your people were so desperate for."

His words were so eerily similar to her last argument with Damon that she turned away, her eyes stinging.

"You're wrong," she said into the silence, "I _was_ trying to save my people."

Enzo scoffed, "Did you honestly believe Katerina was going to hand over a fair deal? You were looking for an easy way out, and you tried to take it, damn the strings attached."

Elena's voice rose, echoing in the chamber. "That's not fair."

"Elena?"

She looked past Enzo, starting at the familiar tone. He stepped aside, and she rushed past him to the first cell. "Oh my god, Stefan!"

He looked terrible. Blood matted in his hair and streaked down his arms. His eyes were red rimmed and dark. His shirt was torn, revealing gashes down his torso. Elena stared at him, horrified. Elijah's voice rang in the back of her mind, words spoken to Klaus only several days ago. _She has other plans for Stefan._

"Wh-what did she do to you?"

Stefan shook his head, either unwilling to tell her or unwilling to look weak in front of Enzo. She wondered what he thought of Enzo's betrayal. She was so consumed with her thoughts that it took her a second to realize Stefan was saying something. She blinked, forcing her thoughts back to the present. Stefan had moved so he was standing in front of her, his hands wrapped around the bars. "Damon," he repeated, his voice hoarse. "Is he okay?"

Elena glanced over her shoulder at Enzo, wondering how much was safe to reveal. He hung back, however, his arms crossed. "Yeah," she whispered, "He's alive."

Stefan's expression relaxed slightly, "Good." Then, as though that's all he cared about, he stumbled backwards and slumped back down in the opposite corner, his eyes closing. "That's good."

Elena stared at him desperately, her heart twisting. "I'll get you out of here, I will."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, love." Enzo suddenly appeared at her shoulder, his breath brushing against her neck.

She shrank back, away from him. "What will it take to get Katherine to release him?"

He smirked, "She's got a thing for him. It's always irked her that she can't force him to fall in love with her. It's going to take a lot more than pretty words to get her to release him, now that he's at her mercy."

Elena stared, but he didn't appear to be joking. She looked back at Stefan, expecting a denial, but he kept silent. "Is that why she's hurt you this badly?" she asked, her horror growing, "Because she can't have you?"

"Because he's in love with another," Enzo corrected, a small twisted smile playing at his lips.

Stefan's eyes flew open at that, "Is she—?"

"Katerina doesn't know yet, mate." His words turned cold, "And I would keep playing nice if you want to keep it that way."

"What?" Elena asked, not understanding as Enzo abruptly grasped her wrist and started pulling her away. "Where are we going?"

"Come along," he said under his breath, "Plenty of others for you to make false promises to."

She let herself be dragged, though she glanced over her shoulder once to see Stefan staring after them, his expression pained. She turned back, trying to swallow the ache at the back of her throat.

"Ah," Enzo stopped, "Here's another one."

Elena frowned, blinking in the darkness. If he hadn't said anything, she would've assumed this cell was empty like the others they had passed after Stefan's. She could hear Enzo rustling with something behind her, and then suddenly there was a crackle as the lantern he was holding came to life.

There was a gasp from the person inside the cell, and Elena looked down to see a pale face staring back at her in shock. Dirty blonde hair hung limply around her shoulders, while purpling bruises covered her arms.

"Hello, gorgeous," Enzo leaned against the cell bars, holding the lantern above them. "We've just come from visiting your boyfriend. I must say, he looks significantly worse than you do."

Elena stepped forward, hardly able to believe what she was seeing—or hearing, for that matter. "Caroline?"

The blonde peered up at her, relief marring her features once she recognized her. "Elena," she whispered, her gaze darting back to Enzo uncertainly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Enzo's just showing me what a terrible queen I'll be," Elena replied tightly, "Isn't that right, Enzo?"

He busied himself with hanging the lantern back on the wall. "That's not why I've brought you here."

"So you're planning on using the same loophole as before," she said idly, "When Klaus threw Damon into my cell and hoped he'd attack me from the bloodthirst." She gestured to the cells with one hand, "Now you're going to throw me into one of the cells and hope that happens."

Half of Enzo's mouth tipped upwards. "I daresay you've learned how to get yourself out of that situation already."

"Then what?" Elena demanded impatiently. When he didn't reply, she opened her mouth to berate him again when he suddenly reached into his pocket and threw something to her.

She reached out instinctively to catch it. A ring of keys jangled in her hands.

Elena stared.

"Klaus isn't here," Enzo said offhandedly, "He's gone off with Katherine to capture you, wherever Lucy's misdirection spell has led them."

"Misdirection?"

"I won't pretend to understand much of witchcraft," he waved a hand dismissively, "Something about the Bennett witches on the Other Side needing to combine their powers to weaken Katerina's witch side. I believe Bonnie was able to contact them some time after I kidnapped you."

"But…" Elena's mind was reeling. "Who's been left in charge here?"

His smile widened, "I have, of course. I assume Damon and the others have a plan?"

 _Not one that I would tell you._

Frustration flickered in his eyes as he read her expression. "I gave you the keys, didn't I?"

"One act doesn't undo everything else you've done," she replied evenly, "Besides, this could be a trick."

"I brought you food and water, I brought you out of the tower, I brought you to see Stefan and Caroline," Enzo was counting on his fingers, "And I figure your rescue crew should be here at any moment, now that they're able to find you."

Elena looked over at him sharply.

"You knew," she said, not knowing what to make of this information. "You knew that Bonnie would be doing a locator spell to find me and that she wouldn't be able to detect me if I was in the tower."

Enzo nodded once, watching her carefully. Her mouth flattened as she mulled over her options—or lack thereof. She kept one eye on him as she turned to unlock Caroline's cell.

To Caroline's credit, she didn't move. Only stared up at Enzo in blatant distrust.

Elena hesitated.

Enzo sighed, rolling his eyes. "Come on, gorgeous," he said to Caroline, reaching down to pick her up. "I've got you." She began to struggle in his arms, but his grip tightened. "Our next stop is your boyfriend's cell." Elena watched as Caroline immediately stopped struggling. "Go on then," Enzo nodded to her, "Get Stefan out."

"For the record," Elena said, leading the way back to Stefan's cell. "I don't trust anyone that plays both sides, depending on what's convenient for them."

He made a sound of disbelief from behind her. "Trust me, _convenient_ is the absolute last word I'd use."

Stefan was still standing where they'd left him, though his eyes widened when he saw them return. "What…" he began as Elena used the key to unlock his cell. "What's going on?"

"Not sure," Elena said, folding her arms to look at Enzo. "He's suddenly decided to start helping me."

Enzo was still carrying Caroline, something that Stefan looked less than pleased about. "She's all yours, mate," Enzo said, though his tone suggested otherwise. "I'll just keep a hold on her till you can stand on your own two feet, what do you say?"

Stefan glared.

"Come on," Enzo jerked his head towards the staircase. "Let's go upstairs. I'll get you two some blood packets."

Elena let him go first, and then slid an arm around Stefan to support him as they headed for the staircase. Their progress was tedious and she had a feeling Stefan was intentionally slowing his pace. Her suspicions were confirmed when he breathed in her ear, "Does Damon have a plan?"

She nodded once, not daring to say anything out loud no matter how far ahead Enzo was. Stefan glanced at Enzo as well, frustration coloring his gaze. "I don't trust him."

He didn't whisper this time, obviously intending Enzo to hear.

When they reached the landing, Enzo was waiting for them. Caroline was already seated at the table, gratefully gulping down blood bags. Enzo silently handed several over to Stefan and gestured for him to sit down as well.

"What's the plan?" Elena asked once Stefan was occupied. "Just sit around and wait for Damon to get here?"

Enzo raised an eyebrow at her tone. "Do you have another suggestion? Taking down Katherine requires reinforcements, something you are sorely lacking at the moment."

That, unfortunately, was true.

"Is Lucy here?"

Enzo shook his head. "Part of the hunting party. She's leading them on a wild goose chase, but I don't know how long it will last. We need to act quickly."

Elena tapped her fingers against the table thoughtfully. "You said before that you were loyal to Klaus, not Katherine. Is that part still true?"

"He doesn't know I'm helping you, if that's what you're asking."

It wasn't what she was asking, but the fact that he was side-stepping her question was enough of an answer. She couldn't ask him for the location of the dagger, the only thing that could kill Klaus.

Before she could say anything else, the three vampires in the room all turned towards the door. Enzo shot Elena an unreadable look, "I do believe your knight in shining armor has arrived."

The door flew open, revealing a storm raging outside. Thunder rumbled as lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating two people standing at the threshold. Damon's gaze was wild until it landed on her. "Elena, thank god." She wasn't aware she was moving until they met in the middle of the room, their arms entangling around each other. "You're okay, you're okay," he was repeating, one hand stroking her hair. Even without looking, she could feel his fingers trembling with relief.

She didn't even care that he was dripping wet as she pressed herself more firmly into his body, breathing in his scent. "I'm sorry," she murmured, her eyes closed as she reveled in the feel of his solidity. "I'm sorry for everything. You were right."

"No," his voice rumbled in his chest. She had a feeling he was shaking his head, even though she couldn't see it. "I'm the one that was wrong. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. I was just..." His voice lowered as his head dipped into the space between her neck and shoulder blades. "Scared of losing you." His arms around her tightened, "If something had happened to you and our fight was the last thing that I said to you—I would've never forgiven myself."

"What a lovely reunion," Enzo said from behind her, speaking to someone else. "Don't I get a hug too?"

"In your dreams," Bonnie's voice returned scathingly.

He winked, "Every night, love."

Elena turned slightly, just in time to see Bonnie's eyes flash with anger. "Given that you've kidnapped my best friend and betrayed my king, I rather think I'm your worst nightmare."

"Wait," Elena said, reluctantly moving out of Damon's embrace to stand between Bonnie and Enzo. "He helped me free Stefan and Caroline. He claims to be on our side now. To what end, I don't know."

Damon had moved to his brother's side, his hand on Stefan's shoulder protectively. "And why should we trust a traitor?"

Enzo met his gaze squarely, "Because I know how to kill Katherine."


	16. Storm

**A/N: you're all so amazing, I'm so lucky to have so many awesome reviewers. Thank you all so much! I'm sorry I don't have time to individually reply to everyone but I do read and appreciate each and every single one of your reviews :)**

* * *

"No, no, and did I mention no?"

"Brother—"

Damon glared, "No."

"Your majesty—"

"Don't ' _your majesty'_ me," he snapped, and Bonnie fell silent.

Enzo threw a pointed glance in Elena's direction. He didn't say anything, but the meaning behind the look couldn't have been more clear. He wanted her to speak on his behalf—because she was the only one who could force Damon to listen.

Elena stifled a sigh. She didn't trust him, but she did owe him. "It couldn't hurt to hear what he has to say, could it?"

Damon turned to look at her incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"He did let me go," she wheedled half-heartedly. "And freed Stefan and Caroline."

"Most likely after he helped to imprison them," Damon's voice dripped with disdain, "And he let you go only after kidnapping you."

Enzo cleared his throat, "That may be true, mate, but you're going to need me if you want to take down Katherine."

Damon considered him silently.

Caroline's voice was shrill, "Don't tell me you're actually thinking about listening to him! He's a traitor, Damon. He can't be trusted!"

"I'm not," he replied pleasantly, "I'm thinking about how I'm going to tear him limb from limb for daring to lay a hand on Elena."

A muscle ticked in Enzo's jaw. "You're going to regret this," he said, the warning note unmistakable. "You can't win against her."

" _We_ have a plan," Damon informed him, "One that doesn't involve you."

Enzo turned to Elena, and she was surprised to see the careless façade had disappeared. "I showed you kindness when I had no reason to," he reminded her in a low voice. "If you follow him, you'll never live to be queen."

Stefan stood abruptly, his chair falling to the ground. "Don't threaten her."

Elena hastily moved in front of Damon, who looked murderous. "I told you before that one good deed does not outdo all the rest. You might think you helped us, but Damon is right. You are only undoing the actions which you yourself have done." She paused, her tone ringing with finality. "That is not kindness. It is regret."

Enzo's expression darkened, "Pretty words, for a princess." He blurred to the door, but halted when he found Damon blocking the exit. "What are you doing?" he spat, "I thought you wanted me out of the way."

Damon's eyes narrowed. "You really think me stupid enough to let you walk out of here and right back into Katerina's welcoming arms?"

"So you're going to kill me then?" Enzo's voice sounded careless again, but Elena recognized the false bravado for what it was. "Well, get on with it, I don't have all day."

Damon glanced at Elena, who shook her head once. His lips pressed into a thin line, but he didn't argue. "Stefan, see that Enzo gets a nice cell to himself in the dungeon."

Stefan smiled grimly, "My pleasure."

"You—" Enzo looked furious. "You can't lock me up!" For some absurd reason, he turned to Bonnie. "You can't let them do this!"

She blanched.

Damon turned to look at Bonnie in confusion. "What is he to you?"

"No one," she said disinterestedly, her eyes following Enzo as Stefan dragged him out of the hall. "He visited me sometimes when I was stuck down there."

"I thought you said Caroline was the only one you kept you company."

Bonnie shifted her shoulders, now looking annoyed. "Who I keep company with is none of your concern, but you of all people should know the extent of my loyalty to this kingdom." Damon opened his mouth, but her expression flickered with anger. "Especially given what you have done to me."

Elena glanced between them, watching as their underlying animosity surged to the surface. "You mean how he imprisoned you for 10 years?"

Her voice was steely, "Amongst other things."

Stefan returned at that moment, and tossed Damon the keys to the dungeon. "Alright, from what I can tell, Katherine will only be fooled by Lucy's directions for so long. If there's a plan, it needs to happen now."

"Why is Lucy helping us suddenly?" Elena asked. "Only, she seemed pretty pro-Katherine when she spoke to me a few days ago."

"I made contact with the Other Side," Bonnie said, her stance relaxing as she turned away from Damon. "I kept doing a locator spell to find you, but it wasn't working. Elijah finally said we should move forward with our original plan until we could find you."

"So the Other Side agreed to weaken Katerina's magic?"

Bonnie nodded, "The Bennett witches reached out to Lucy…warned her of the consequences if she didn't lend her magic to the cause. The Other Side is keeping an eye on things. They'll weaken Katherine when we make our move against her."

"Anna found the wolfsbane," Damon added, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bag filled with vibrant purple powder. "We'll toss it at her to weaken the powers lent to her by the moon." Then he jerked his head towards the door, "Wolf-boy is keeping watch outside. He'll administer the bite to weaken her vampiric side when the time is right."

"So when her three sides are weakened, I stake her," Elena said, trying to sound confident. By the knowing looks everyone in the room gave her, she wasn't sure she had succeeded. "And then I'll get her powers."

" _Your_ powers," Damon corrected, his gaze shrewd as he watched her. "Don't worry, you won't have to face her alone. We'll all be with you, every step of the way."

Bonnie pulled a small vial out of her jacket. The liquid inside shimmered, the color of gold. "The potion to mask your humanity," she explained to Elena. "Since you said she was able to read your mind as a human."

Elena reached out for it, a little surprised to feel the vial was hot under her fingers. "When do I take it?"

"The potion will go into effect almost immediately, but it will only last an hour. Best to wait until we know she's on her way here."

The front door creaked open at that moment and Elijah stepped in. The wind howled as the door slammed shut behind him. "Quite the storm," he commented, glancing at Bonnie. "The result of all the witchcraft, I presume?"

"Magic does appear to be in the air tonight," Bonnie replied lazily, waving an arm at him. Her hand glowed for a second and Elijah's clothes instantly dried. He blinked, looking surprised. "How convenient."

Damon cleared his throat loudly, calling attention to the fact that he was still dripping wet. Bonnie smiled at him blandly and promptly turned away.

Stefan coughed, though it sounded more like a poorly disguised laugh. Elena hid a smile as Damon scowled. "What of the dagger, Elijah?"

"My apologies," Elijah said, sounding contrite as he walked over to Elena. "I had no idea what Enzo was planning. Are you alright?" After she nodded, he smiled at her briefly. "Your aunt and brother are safe. Finn and Kol elected to stay behind and protect the castle. Anna and Meredith are there as well. I have Rebekah positioned outside with Tyler."

"The dagger," Damon repeated impatiently, "To kill Klaus. Were you able to find it?"

"It was nowhere in the castle, and I highly doubt she's left it behind here."

"So, she keeps it with her then," Caroline said tightly, "Lovely."

Elijah looked pensive. "That appears to be the case," he agreed, "But no matter. Once Katherine is dead, we'll get the dagger and take down Klaus."

Caroline frowned, "How are we going to get Katherine on her own?"

"We'll need bait, of course."

Elena chanced half a glance in Stefan's direction. He caught her eye, looking resigned. Damon noticed. After a second, so did everybody else.

Caroline looked less than happy. "Stefan?"

"I suppose it has to be me," he said dully, "She'll suspect it's a trick right away, but at least she won't kill me." He paused, looking unsure. "At least, I hope not."

Damon hesitated, looking at his brother. But Stefan looked determined, and it was almost certain that Katherine would kill anyone else who dared try a distraction technique. "Alright, everyone knows what they have to do. Bonnie, let us know the instant Lucy signals they're on their way back."

"Will do," she leaned back in her chair, the animosity gone. "Be careful."

He ran his fingers through his hair, and something within Elena stirred. _A memory_. The movement was achingly familiar, a gesture he'd done even when they were kids and he was frustrated. Her memories were back, but it was moments like these that pushed images—and her feelings—to the surface. Her heart fluttered with remembrance. For a second, she almost felt like she'd forgotten how to breathe.

That's when she realized that nearly everyone in the room was staring at her. Everyone except Bonnie—who in any case couldn't hear her heartbeat. Elena flushed. Stefan glanced at her and then very pointedly got to his feet. "Good luck everyone," he said, "I'll be gathering my liquid courage till Katherine arrives. Care?"

The blonde hurriedly rose and followed him out. Elijah cleared his throat, "I'll go inform Tyler and my sister of the latest developments." He opened the door, winced at the ongoing storm which hadn't ceased in the slightest, and shut it behind him just as another bout of thunder rumbled against the sky.

"And then there were 3," Bonnie said, as lightning lashed against the windows. "No last words, my king?"

"I have words," Elena said, surprising even herself. "What happened between the two of you?"

Damon's expression became carefully blank.

Bonnie looked unsettled for a minute, but then she gave Elena a very forced grin. "No need to dwell on sordid details before near certain death."

"I'm going to go change," Damon muttered, turning to leave. "Out of these very wet clothes."

The witch shrugged in response, turning her attention to a glowing crystal around her neck. She fingered it, letting the light seep through her fingers. "It's my connection the Other Side," she informed Elena. "It's how I'll feel Lucy signaling me."

"Thanks for doing all this," Elena said, watching as Damon disappeared up the staircase. "I know you did a lot of magic tonight to help me. To help all of us."

"Of course," Bonnie said, waving her off. "It's what's right. And I would do anything to ensure that all of Katherine's _wrongness_ gets eliminated. Forever."

.

Elena had climbed the stairs, but she belatedly realized she didn't know exactly where Damon had gone. She walked down the hallway hesitatingly, passing by the room where she'd been staying. She stopped at the end of the hall, her hand reaching up to touch the heavy oak door. She withdrew her hand just as suddenly, almost feeling as though it had pulsed under touch.

She stood there for an entire minute, gathering her courage. Then she slowly wrapped her hand around the brass doorknob, twisting it and pushing it open. Her breath caught when she saw Damon standing on the other side. He was standing close to the doorway, much closer than she would have expected. His eyes were dark. He was also shirtless.

Elena didn't realize she was staring until she saw his gaze drop to her mouth. She suddenly became very aware her mouth was open and closed it. A hint of a smirk flitted across his lips. "Come in," he said, stepping backwards. "I was just changing."

Once she was inside, however, he made no further effort to locate a shirt. Instead, he seemed content to watch her as she examined the room. She glanced at him, letting a teasing note into her voice. "Will this be my room too, when we are wed?"

Heat flared in Damon's eyes. "If you're so inclined," he said, sounding as though he was trying very hard to make his words sound casual.

She turned away to hide her smile. "And when will our wedding be?"

"Whenever you want it to be," Damon's voice was hoarse this time. She turned around, surprised to see the seriousness in his expression. "I would never…" he trailed off. He took a deep breath, "I would never force you to keep this engagement, Elena. I know you've had a whole other life, and I know it's been a long time—"

"No," Elena interrupted, "I want to marry you."

Damon visibly relaxed, relief flooding his features. He stepped towards her, mischief glittering in his eyes. "Have I gotten you to fall for me already?"

She tipped her head up as he neared, very conscious of the fact that he was still shirtless. "You didn't have to work very hard for it," she purposefully rolled her eyes, "Since my memories made it clear I was already in love with you."

He stopped inches away from her, going very still. The hope in his eyes made her chest ache with the same longing she'd felt before. She was reaching for him before she knew what she was doing. He whispered her name then, his breath brushing against her lips.

She ran her hands through his still drenched hair, and he growled slightly, his fingers digging into her waist. She felt the sound wrap around her heart and shoot straight into her toes. She wobbled and clutched onto him, suddenly feeling very weightless. Then her neck arched as he dipped his head into the space between her neck and shoulder, his lips trailing her skin until he was at the corner of her mouth.

Elena's heart was beating erratically, something she was very sure he could hear.

"We still haven't discussed—"

She dug her nails into his back and he stopped, sucking in a breath of unnecessary air. "No need," she murmured, echoing Bonnie. "To dwell on sordid details before certain death."

She felt him grin against her mouth. "As you wish, my queen." Then his lips were covering hers, and his arms were snaking around her waist to pull her impossibly closer.

.

Downstairs, Bonnie's crystal suddenly grew hot against her chest. She examined it as the magic coursed through her veins. _It was time._


	17. Fool

**A/N: sorry for the bit of a wait, I was having some laptop issues. anyways all fixed now. thank you as always for all your amazing reviews. glad you all enjoyed the D/E "calm before the storm" moment ;)**

* * *

"Once this is over, I'm definitely going to hire someone to make these closets bigger," Damon said, swatting clothes out of the way in annoyance. "I mean honestly, who designed this anyway? And why does Stefan have so many clothes?"

Bonnie, who was closest to the door, turned to shoot him a glare. "Do you ever shut up?"

He rolled his eyes and turned back around, coming face to face with Elena. He pushed against her slightly, moving them further back into the darkness of the closet. When her back hit the wall, he stopped and murmured into her ear. "This would be a lot more fun without a third party."

In spite of her nervousness, Elena could feel the heat rise into her face. "I'll be glad when this is over," she said, her breath hitching when she happened to glance up and see the desire mirrored in his gaze. "For many reasons."

He smirked at that, his thumb reaching out to trace her bottom lip. "I'm sorry our activities were cut short," he said, his voice lowering until she could barely hear him. "But I can't wait to pick up where we left off."

Elena's blood ran hot and she swallowed, suddenly very much wishing Katherine hadn't chosen this exact time to decide to return to the castle.

Damon chuckled darkly in her ear, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Have I taken your mind off it, at least?"

She glanced down at the stake wrapped in her hands and realized that he, in fact, had successfully distracted her from what she was about to do. She smiled a little, eternally grateful that she had him by her side.

Bonnie shushed them at that moment, the crystal around her neck glowing brighter. "Elena, the potion," she whispered urgently, "Take it now."

Damon unscrewed the bottle, and she took it from him with shaking hands. "Bottoms up," he said, his expression becoming serious. "Time to kill the bitch."

.

Katherine stomped into the castle, her fury causing sparks to emit from her fingertips. "Sit," she snarled, pointing. When Lucy didn't move, Klaus gave the witch a hard shove, which sent her stumbling forward.

"I believe your queen gave you an order."

Lucy straightened, glowering at the both of them. She dragged out a nearby chair, its legs scraping loudly against the floor. "Sit," Katherine said again, this time waving an arm. Lucy was swept into the chair, the force of it nearly sending her flying off the edge. She gripped onto the table and glared.

Klaus walked around her to Katherine's side, his gaze sweeping across the room. "Well? Have you nothing to say for yourself?"

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"How about an explanation," Katherine hissed, "For why you've lied about finding Elena." She leaned over the table, her expression turning deadly. "You led us for _hours_ on a wild goose chase."

"I had no choice. They threatened—"

"Who?"

"The Bennett witches," Lucy snapped, "From the Other Side. They said they would—"

Katherine slammed a hand on the table. "I don't care," she said very clearly, "What they said. Your decision should always have been to choose _me_ , your queen." She paused, her nostrils flaring. "And you've chosen wrong." She half turned towards Klaus, keeping her gaze fixed on Lucy. "Take her to the dungeons. She'll soon see what the price for betraying me is."

.

Katherine thundered up the stairs, not caring as smoke sizzled from beneath her boots. She flung open the door to the room she'd been staying in at the castle, looking down as she pulled off her black gloves. They were wet from the storm, clinging to her like a second skin.

She wrinkled her nose, dropping them carelessly onto the ground. She had just unbuttoned the clasp on her cloak when she happened to look up. Then she froze, her expression becoming almost comically stunned.

"By all means," Stefan said, from his position lounging on the bed. "Don't stop on my account."

She let the cloak fall to the ground, keeping her eyes on him as she removed more articles of clothing. "I hope you don't mind," she said, her lip curling as she began to undo the buttons on her shirt. "I'm just absolutely _soaked_."

Stefan averted his gaze, folding his hands beneath his head and looking up at the ceiling. "You're in my room," he pointed out unnecessarily.

"You'll have to forgive me," she replied delicately. "I was under the impression this room was available. Last I checked, you had new… _accommodations_ …in the dungeons."

He glanced at her at that, unable to hide the anger from his expression. "This castle has 50 empty rooms."

She sauntered towards him, a smirk pulling at her lips. "Yet I chose yours." When she was next to the bed, she let her shirt drop to the floor too. He kept his eyes fixed on her face, something that she found endlessly amusing. "Tell me, Stefan," she mused, sliding one knee onto the bed, then the other. "Exactly how did you manage to get out of the dungeons?"

He drew his breath in sharply as she shifted so that she was straddling him. "Come now, Katerina," he said, his voice strained. "Don't tell me you can't even keep track of your own double agent."

She blinked at him innocently, running a nail down his arm as she considered his words. "Double agent?"

"Oh, is there more than one?" Stefan settled back against the pillows, though she could tell by the set of his shoulders that he wasn't nearly as relaxed as he was pretending to be. "Do tell."

She opened her mouth and then closed it, regarding him curiously. Then she shifted forward, her lips grazing his ear. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

He immediately tensed. "What are you doing?"

"You think I can't see a distraction for what it is?" Katherine teased, her lips moving to the corner of his mouth. "I may as well make it worth my while. Don't you think?"

Stefan muttered something unintelligible.

She bit his lip then, hard enough to draw blood. He jerked back but she fisted her hands into his shirt, drawing him back towards her again. Her mouth closed over his, punishing and unforgiving.

The closet door flew open behind them.

"Well, this is quite the revolting sight," Damon said pleasantly. "And I thought having to listen to it was bad enough."

Katherine whirled around.

" _Occidere,"_ Bonnie hissed, holding her hand up to her mouth and blowing the wolfsbane into the air. The purple powder flew across the room, hitting Katherine squarely in the face.

She choked, sputtering. "What the—" Katherine broke off with gasp, her eyes dilating with gold and then turning an inky black, darker than the night. She clambered off Stefan, her hand clutching at her chest. "What have you idiots done?"

Damon took a few steps towards her and knelt, picking up the cloak lying on the ground. He had intended to toss it to her, but it was heavier than he'd expected. She snatched it out of his hands and wrapped it haphazardly around herself. His eyes narrowed, not missing the way her fingers trembled. "What's the matter dear Kat? Not feeling quite like ourselves, are we?"

But whatever her response was, it was lost when Bonnie suddenly cried out in pain. She grabbed his arm and he turned towards her, his eyes widening in alarm. Her pupils were blown, blackness crawling up her veins and into her face. "Bon?" Damon shouted, grabbing her. "What's happening?"

"The power from the Other Side," she gasped, magic radiating from her body as she twisted away from him. "Get back!"

The force of her power knocked him backwards and he lifted a hand to shield his face, only having time to see Katherine's open-mouthed face of surprise before light burst out from Bonnie.

Someone screamed.

Damon's eyes slammed shut, the light becoming blinding. He heard something from behind him, almost like the sound of wood splintering. When he managed to open his eyes again, Bonnie was sprawled across the ground, blood streaming from her eyes.

Katherine was standing exactly where he'd last seen her, but the change from the past few seconds was drastic. Her skin had become sallow and pale, her eyes red-rimmed, her limbs dangling from her body tiredly as if she didn't have the energy to hold herself up anymore.

Damon moved to get to Bonnie, but Katherine staggered to the side, her expression vicious. "Come any closer and I'll kill her."

Stefan had been crouched on the ground on the other side of the bed, but now he got to his feet. He glanced once at Bonnie before meeting his brother's gaze. Then he looked past Damon, and his expression relaxed. Damon turned, following his brother's line of sight.

The door was hanging off its hinges, wooden pieces scattered across the floor. Tyler stood at the doorway, his eyes glowing gold.

He snarled once.

Katherine took half a step back, her hand scrambling for something within the cloak. But then Tyler was rushing forward, slamming full force into Katherine. They hit the ground with a loud thud. She screeched, screaming for Klaus.

Damon cast a glance out at the hallway, but there was—suspiciously—no sign of Klaus. _It was now or never._ He edged towards the closet door and silently pulled it open. Elena tiptoed out, her eyes wide as she took in the scene.

"Stay behind me," Damon cautioned, watching as Katherine fought tooth and nail against Tyler. They had taken away her witchcraft and werewolf powers, but she still had her vampire abilities. Stefan was circling the fight, looking for a way to help Tyler when Katherine's screams abruptly cut off.

Elena peered past him, somehow horrified to see Tyler's teeth burrowed into Katherine's shoulder. Then he reared back, his head whipping in Damon's direction. "Now!"

Katherine had managed to get to her knees. She looked beyond livid, one hand clutching the bite marks on her shoulder. Blood seeped through her fingers, pooling on the ground. "You dare—" She stopped, her gaze focusing on Elena with some difficulty. "Where did you come from?" she asked unsteadily, "I didn't sense…"

Elena reached into her pocket and produced the small, empty vial. She let it slip through her fingers, and it rolled until it landed in front of Katherine. "You're not the only one who can _cloak_ people," she said, referring to the cloaking spell Katherine had placed on the town to mask their identities. "Turns out Bonnie can, too."

As she inched past Damon, he casually glanced down to see her holding the stake firmly behind her back. Katherine, who seemed to be struggling to get to her feet, didn't seem to notice.

"I'd stay down if I were you," Tyler commented callously, "Less work."

Katherine's eyes flashed and she flung her arm out towards him. When nothing happened, she blinked in confusion.

"No powers," Damon folded his arms in satisfaction, "Remember?"

She let her arm fall back to her side. Then she shook her head, recovering quickly. "So what?" she spat, "Here to kill me?" Her eyes narrowed on Elena, "You think others haven't tried?"

Damon, Stefan, and Tyler stood in a circle around the two doppelgangers. Elena glanced briefly at Damon and he nodded at her reassuringly before crouching into a fighting stance. Beside him, his brother did the same.

Katherine didn't back away—not that she had anywhere to go. Instead, she watched as Elena neared. Damon felt himself lean forward slightly, not liking the hungry expression on Katherine's face.

Elena lifted the stake out in front of her, and Katherine began laughing. "Is that how you're going to kill me?" The sneer became more pronounced, "I've forgotten what it must be like to be a weak _pathetic_ human. And that's all you are, you know."

She looked between Elena and Damon, and he felt a familiar sinking feeling in his gut. "Are you prepared to give up your mortality for him, Elena? Are you prepared to give up _being human_ to rule by his side?"

Elena gritted her teeth, her fist tightening around the stake. "Those your last words?"

Katherine's lips moved in the semblance of a smile.

Damon was just beginning to think that there was something very wrong, when Elena lifted the stake and hurled it into Katherine's heart.

There was a cracking noise, and then silence.

Katherine was staring down at the stake as it protruded from her chest. She tilted her head, regarding it with faint curiosity. Then as everyone watched, her skin stitched itself back together, pushing the stake out. It fell dully to the floor.

Elena gaped.

"It was a good plan," Katherine said, "Weakening the 3 sides of my power." She glanced down at Bonnie, who hadn't yet woken. "Too bad it came at such a high price."

"I'm sorry," Damon said, "But why are you still talking?"

She looked at him, her gaze growing icy. "You fool. Do you really think I lasted this long without a protection spell on myself?"

Damon reeled, dread growing like vines around his heart. Before he could do anything, she suddenly reached into her cloak and pulled out a knife. The hilt glinted in the firelight, sparkling red with rubies.

He only noticed all this because the knife was currently pressed against Elena's throat.

"No—" he started, without having any idea of what he was going to say.

"Let her go, Katherine," Stefan snarled.

She ignored him, keeping her gaze fixed on Damon only. "Your kingdom for her life. Those are my terms."

Damon's fists curled, "I swear to god, if you hurt her—"

"I'm just so weak," Katherine pouted, "Since you took away all my powers. My hand just may slip…" The blade nicked the skin against Elena's throat lightly. Elena winced, but otherwise didn't make a sound.

Damon tensed.

"You can't hurt me," Elena rasped, "Klaus told me about the spell. You can't kill me directly and he hasn't found a loophole yet."

Katherine didn't look the least bit phased. "There's a difference between hurt and kill." As if to demonstrate this, she cheerily stabbed Elena in the arm. "See?"

This time Elena cried out in pain.

"That's enough," Damon said, his voice shaking with unrestrained anger. "You want the kingdom? Fine. Take it."

Stefan looked over at him sharply.

Katherine, however, didn't look as pleased as he'd thought she would. Instead, she pursed her lips thoughtfully. Then she pointed the knife at him, "Beg for it."

He stopped dead, "What?"

Katherine gestured at the ground. "On your knees. I want to see you beg for her life."

"Sorry to interrupt the dramatics," Klaus said from behind them, "But are you quite finished?" He waltzed in, paying no mind to the growing pool of blood on the floor from both Bonnie and Elena. "I have some news."

"Do you?" Katherine eyed him, "It better be good. I was just about to finally get the Salvatores to submit to me."

"I'm sure you'll be quite pleased." Klaus folded his hands behind his back, his features alight with excitement. "I've found the loophole."


	18. Hope

**A/N: wow I'm just so blown away by the incredible reviews. When I came back to this story this summer, I never even imagined how amazing you guys would be and where this story would go. As my summer comes to an end, I'll have to wrap up this fic as well. This chapter answers the long-teased Bonnie and Damon fallout from the past, which I know you've been curious about.**

 **P.S. I got a few reviews asking about the potion Elena drank in the previous chapter. That was the potion to "mask her humanity" so that Katherine couldn't read her mind, or else she would've heard the plan they had to distract & kill her. (not that their plan worked anyway...) **

* * *

Elena cast a desperate glance towards the door, but there was no sign of either Elijah or Rebekah. She bit her lip, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Looking for someone?" Klaus sent her a wink, "I wouldn't waste my breath, if I were you."

She frowned, wondering what _that_ was supposed to mean.

"Klaus," Katherine's voice was crisp, "We don't have all day." She shot an aggrieved look at her shoulder, "I've been bitten by a werewolf, in case you haven't noticed."

"Ah yes," Klaus ran his fingers lightly over the bite mark. "Don't worry, love, we'll get that taken care of." Then, in the blink of an eye, he had blurred across the room and shoved his hand into Tyler's chest.

Elena's mouth opened in horror.

Tyler met her eyes, but they held no regret.

His still beating heart plopped to the ground, landing next to Bonnie. Tyler swayed on his feet and then fell, unblinking.

And very much dead.

"No!" Elena shouted, scrambling to Tyler's side and falling to her knees next to him. "What have you done!?"

Klaus didn't smile. "Killed the creature who tried to kill my wife. And you lot are next, make no mistake."

She stared up at him, gasping for air that she suddenly couldn't breathe. Tears slid down her cheeks as she grabbed Tyler's wrist, unable to believe he was gone so suddenly. Above her, Katherine folded her arms. She looked bored.

"Funny story," Klaus continued, not looking as though he found it the least bit amusing. "When I went down to the dungeons to throw Lucy in a cell, I happened to find Enzo locked up as well. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Katherine threw a scathing look in Stefan's direction.

"Enzo freed us," Stefan said, his jaw clenched. "Seemed to think he was doing us a favor."

"And you locked him up for it?" Klaus pondered, "Is that how the Salvatores are doing things these days? Why, we might have more in common with each other than I initially thought."

When no one replied, he shrugged unconcernedly. "The girl's life is forfeit. Join our kingdom and I'll see that you two live."

Damon had been staring at Tyler's dead body, but now he tore his eyes away. "No."

Stefan was staring at Katherine when he answered, "What he said."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Fine, then you'll all die. It makes no difference to me."

"My dear," Katherine interrupted tightly, "We can take care of them later, don't you think?"

Stefan was looking at her, a slight frown marring his features. Suddenly, understanding dawned on his expression. "You're dying from the werewolf bite, aren't you?"

Klaus pivoted, glancing at Katherine. Then he stopped, looking at her more closely. "You are looking fairly terrible, sweetheart. Does it take a while for the protection spell to kick in or…?

Katherine swayed, and threw out a hand against the wall to steady herself. "The spell," she said through gritted teeth, "Worked just fine when Elena tried to stake me moments ago. Of course, you were conveniently not here for that."

"I told you I was dealing with Enzo and Lucy in the—"

"Hold on just a second," Damon stepped forward, his eyes narrowing. "The spell can't make you invincible. There's no such magic. It's against the laws of nature."

Katherine's eyes closed in annoyance. "What do you know about magic?" she spat, sparing half a glance in Bonnie's direction. "I know the witch didn't teach you anything. She hated you too much."

Elena was still on her knees beside Tyler, but she looked up at that. Distraught as she was, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that Damon very carefully wasn't looking in her direction.

And standing at death's doorstep or not, Katherine wasn't oblivious either. Her eyes glittered with faint amusement. "You haven't told Elena what happened with her father?"

Elena sucked in a startled breath. She got to her feet slowly, wiping the tears off her face. "You said my birth parents were dead." She tried not to sound too accusatory, but by the cutting glance Damon sent her way, she wasn't sure she had succeeded.

"Oh, they're dead alright," Katherine chuckled hoarsely, now leaning all her weight against the wall. "But John Gilbert…well, he died quite recently, wouldn't you say?"

"Katherine," Stefan's voice was pointed, "Don't you have a werewolf bite to be concerning yourself with?"

"No," Elena stepped in front of Stefan, "I want to know."

Damon very audibly gritted his teeth.

"Your birth father lived here, in this Mystic Falls," Katherine began, looking far too pleased about something. "He tried to save you, you see. From becoming the heir."

Elena frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Bonnie's grandmother and mother both died trying to make the curse that I wanted. As you know, it was finally Bonnie who was able to get it done." Katherine paused and then said begrudgingly, "She's one of the most powerful Bennett witches in several generations."

Klaus cleared his throat. "But once a witch dies and joins their bloodline on the Other Side, their powerbecomes far more powerful than any single _living_ witch."

"John Gilbert spent the years after the curse trying to find a way to save you from your fate," Katherine went on, "And several years ago, he thought he had finally figured out the solution." Here, however, she hesitated. "What he wanted to do, it was dark magic."

Elena struggled to keep the incredulity out of her voice. "You created an entire imaginary world just to get rid of me."

"And I'm sure you consider that evil," Katherine said, but her usual sneer wasn't there. "And maybe it was. But it wasn't dark magic."

"Dark magic, Elena, comes at a price," Klaus was behind her now, and she shivered when she felt his breath brush against her neck.

"What did he do?" Elena demanded, "And what does this have to do with Bonnie?"

"He wanted to change your bloodline…stop you from being a Petrova. And for that, he needed very powerful magic. _Other side_ magic. He—"

"Katherine," Damon's voice was low, laced with warning. "That's enough."

Elena turned to him, making the anger in her voice clear. "I _said_ I want to know. When I asked you about my father, you told me nothing!"

A muscle ticked in Damon's jaw, but he didn't reply.

"To speak to the Other side, John needed Bonnie," Katherine continued as though there'd been no interruption. "He begged Damon to let him speak to her since the girl was kept under lock and key in the dungeons where no one could get to her."

"And Damon here, clever as he likes to think he is," Klaus said, "Let himself be persuaded that this was actually a good idea."

"Love makes a man do desperate things."

Elena stifled a gasp as she whirled towards the doorway. However, judging by the varying degrees of surprise on everyone's faces, it looked like Elijah had appeared very silently indeed.

"Brother," Klaus' voice was edged, "How brave of you to appear before us after your betrayal."

Elijah leaned against the doorway, his expression giving nothing away as his gaze landed on Tyler's dead body before drifting to Bonnie's unconscious form. "You've killed the werewolf then?" he asked with faint curiosity. "Bex will be most disappointed. She had taken a liking to the boy."

Klaus scowled, "Little sister always had terrible taste in men."

Elijah merely folded his hands together. "Is story time over?"

Katherine was staring at him, as though she couldn't believe he'd had the nerve to show his face in the castle again. At his words, however, her lips twisted into a smile. "Elena, would you say it's over?"

"No," she responded stubbornly, her hands clenched into fists at her side. _She was so close to knowing the truth_. "What happened after my father saw Bonnie?"

"Bonnie refused, of course, over and over again. She knew what he was asking was dark magic and she knew it was a stupid idea. But your father was insistent." Katherine glanced at Damon, "And your boyfriend had gone half crazed with the idea that you could be saved from your fate. He pleaded with Bonnie for days until she finally gave in."

"They didn't understand, you see," Klaus explained, "The price."

"So she called upon the Other Side. Nearly everyone refused to help. Everyone except for…"

' _You haven't forgiven me for your Grams death—'_

' _Don't! You don't get to speak of her!'_

"Her grandmother," Elena breathed, the pieces falling into place with frightening clarity. "Her grams did the spell from the Other Side and…"

"It didn't work, obviously."

Elena glanced between Katherine, Klaus, and Damon. Then she asked, even though she didn't really want to know. "What was the price?"

But it was Stefan who answered. He had come to her side, without her noticing. "The true death," he said quietly, placing a hand on her arm. "She no longer exists on the Other Side. She no longer exists anywhere."

Katherine's voice was faint now, weaker than she'd been before. "Her soul disintegrated. She is no more. The witches killed John of course, as retribution for taking one of their own.

Elena heard the words, but was too in shock to absorb them. Her mind was careening through memories, snatches of conversations, the throwaway glimpses of animosity between Damon and Bonnie.

"Elena." Damon's voice was pained. Her name sounded like a plea on his lips. She knew he was begging her to understand.

"It's why she hated you," Elena whispered, "Because you made her do this for me."

Damon looked as though she'd slapped him. "It's not all black and white like Katherine is making it seem." He shot a glance at Bonnie, who was still sprawled on the floor. "She might have hated me, but she had forgiven me."

Elena chewed on her bottom lip, this time remembering the concern in their eyes when one of them was in danger. He had to be telling the truth. They had cared about each other; that much was certain. And even now, with every second that passed that Bonnie didn't wake, she could feel Damon's desperation.

It was only when silence fell upon them did Elena realize she'd been waiting for Katherine's response. But when she looked at her, the queen was slumped onto the floor.

Elijah stepped more fully into the room, for the first time looking uncertain. "What is the meaning of this?"

Katherine's eyelids fluttered and she let out a short laugh. "I'm dying, you fools."

Klaus looked at her sharply, "The spell—"

"Damon was right," she coughed, and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "The laws of nature don't work like that. There is no spell for invincibility. The protection spell protected me from…her…only."

Elena stood over her helplessly. "You can't die by my hand," she realized, "But if I don't kill you then…"

"You don't get my powers," Katherine finished, a weak grin at her lips. "I win."

Elijah moved to Elena's side, his arm brushing against hers. She glanced at him, getting the feeling he was trying to tell her something. "And what happens if you die now?"

"My powers die with me." Her skin had been pale, but now it flushed with fever. "And without an heir to ground the supernatural…"

"Chaos," Elijah said. It took Elena a second to realize his arm was vibrating against hers. He might be holding his temper in check, but he was clearly furious. "You've thought of it all, haven't you, _my queen_?" His tone was mocking, and deceptively light.

"I try."

Elijah turned to Klaus, looking as though he'd rather be doing absolutely anything else. "Brother, the cure?"

Klaus bit into his wrist, but he didn't move.

Elena watched as the blood dripped onto the floor. _Plop. Plop. Plop._ Mesmerized, she stared at the redness of it.

Katherine's neck arched, staring up at her husband. "Well?" she demanded, "What are you waiting for?"

Stefan looked baffled. "What are you doing? What cure?"

Klaus glanced at Elena, and a smile danced on his lips. "It was a little known fact, what I told you earlier," he said to her, "About me being a hybrid."

Damon, who had been silent since Katherine's revelation, finally spoke. "You've got to be kidding me."

The pool of blood on the ground had grown quite large now. Elena took a small step back.

"Klaus," Elijah's voice had sharpened, "Give her the cure before it's too late."

"You seem awfully eager for all your hard work to go to waste." Klaus smiled coldly, "Once I do this, everything will be undone. The wolf's death will be in vain."

Elena's blood boiled. "You're the one who killed him!"

The smile never left his lips. "Semantics."

"In vain or not," Elijah stepped past Elena, moving closer to Klaus. "We can't let the heir's powers die out. Not in this lifetime."

"Klaus," Katherine all but snarled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He knelt next to her, his expression thoughtful. "Do you think I enjoy being ordered around by you? Do you think I enjoy catering to your every whim and fancy?" He leaned closer to her face, fury pulling his expression taut. "Do you think I enjoy you lording the dagger above my head so I'll act as your bloody puppet?"

Elijah's eyes widened fractionally.

If Katherine was surprised, she didn't show it. "Then let me die," she hissed, "And see how chaos reigns."

"I'm over a thousand years old, love," Klaus moved even closer to her, almost as though he was going to kiss her. "I've seen my fair share of chaos."

Damon grabbed Elena's wrist, pulling her to him. As though it was pre-planned, Elijah stepped in front of them, blocking them from view. "Elena," Damon's lips were barely moving, "I'll distract them. Go to the dungeons, get Enzo."

She looked up at him, startled. "You trust him now?"

He shook his head, his expression hardening. "He said he knew how to kill her. He's our last hope."


	19. Light

**A/N: I know I say this all the time, but I continue to be so amazed and grateful for all your wonderful reviews. Never did I think this fic would cross the 900 mark, so thank you all so much. I have started school again so sadly next chapter will be the last...I wish it could go on forever because I really enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Elena flew down the stairs, not taking heed to be quiet. She shoved open the dungeon door and skidded to a halt in front of the first cell, gasping for air. Enzo raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't look entirely surprised to see her. "Come to let me go, have you?"

She gripped the bars with both hands, not caring if she looked or sounded desperate. "You said you knew how to kill Katherine."

His gaze sharpened, though he remained sitting. "What happened? Your little plan failed?"

"It didn't _fail_ exactly…" Elena answered evasively, trying to figure out how much to tell him. When he merely stared at her, she let out a breath of air in frustration. "Our plan worked," she mumbled, her words tumbling over each other. "Katherine is dying."

Curiosity flickered across his face. "Color me impressed, love. I didn't think your ragtag band of misfits had it in you."

Elena's hands tightened around the bars. "You don't understand. The queen put a protection spell on herself, to protect herself from _me_. And if I'm not the one to kill her, then I won't get her powers."

Enzo didn't say anything for a long moment, but his expression had darkened. "If her powers die with her, then the balance will be thrown off. The witches, werewolves, and vampires will turn on each other." He stood up then, coming to stand directly in front of her. "It'll be a bloodbath."

"That's why I need…" Her voice caught, choking on the words.

Enzo's hands closed around hers from the other side of the bars, taunting her. "I don't think I quite heard that."

"Your help," Elena muttered, fighting the urge to pull her hands away. "We need… _I_ need your help."

He stepped back, gesturing at the cell. "Then, by all means." When she stared in consternation at the bars, belatedly realizing she had no idea who had the keys or how to open them, he shook his head in mock disappointment. "You expect me to help you locked in from here, do you?"

Anger coursed through her veins and she gritted her teeth, attempting to control her temper. "We don't have time for this. I promise when this is all over, I'll get you out."

He backed away, slouching against the opposite wall. "Unfortunately, your promises don't mean much to me. Where's Klaus?"

Tears of frustration pricked her eyelids and she blinked rapidly to clear them, thankful for the darkness. "He's upstairs," she snapped, "He wants Katherine dead and he's not afraid to see the world burn because of it."

"He turned on her?" Enzo looked interested, "Why?"

"He said something about her lording a dagger over him." She watched his expression carefully, but— to her extreme annoyance—he remained silent. She took a step back, fully intending to leave, but something made her stay rooted in place. "Please," she finally broke, "Do you know how to kill her or not?"

He remained where he was, but the corner of his mouth tipped upwards. "Are you begging?"

She closed her eyes, knowing that Damon would've killed her if he ever saw what she was about to do. She slowly slid to her knees, not caring that he was a traitor, not caring that she was an heir or a queen. None of that mattered. Not now. "Tyler's dead," she whispered, her voice shaking. "I think Bonnie might be, too. Please, you have to help me."

Enzo looked at her then, and she didn't think she'd imagined the concern that flashed across his face. "What happened to Bonnie?"

"She did the spell to weaken Katherine's witchcraft, but then she passed out and she still hasn't woken up. Everyone's counting on me to fix this, to—"

"Get up."

She looked up at him, startled. "What?"

"I said," he said impatiently, "Get up." When she didn't move, he blurred to the cell bars, glowering down at her. "You are a queen," he hissed, "And you bow to no one."

Elena stood, her legs trembling beneath her. "You'll help me?"

"You are the rightful heir, Elena," Enzo said, his voice so low that she felt chills erupt across her arms. "And you alone have the power to take her down." He glanced down at her hands, "You have the _light_."

She blinked at him, his words stirring up a faint memory that she struggled to grasp. "Light?"

"Think," he said, insistent. "Have you ever done anything that couldn't be explained if not for magic?"

And _there_ the memory floated back to her, curling against the edges of her mind. _When she'd been chained to the wall and Damon had been about to stake himself, and the chains…had suddenly broken._

"Now I want you to remember what you were thinking of at the time. Think about the catalyst for your powers manifesting."

The words came easily to her lips, as if the answer had been there all along. "Damon was about to die." She straightened, realizing the truth even as she spoke. "Someone I loved was about to die."

"Ah yes," Enzo drawled, "Love. Something Katerina would never understand."

The words flickered in her mind, bringing forth a vague memory of Elijah sitting across from her, sipping tea. His words rang in her ear, as though he was standing right next to her. _She would never understand the sacrifice of choosing someone else over herself._

Elena absentmindedly glanced down at the ring on her finger, and now it was Bonnie's voice in her ear. _It grounds your powers._ "What do I do?"

"You said they're all in trouble," Enzo kept his eyes on her, "People who you love are in danger. _Damon_ is in danger. Think about how much you want to save them. _Think..._ "

And so she shut her eyes, the backs of her eyelids dancing with the flames from the lantern. Her hands clenched into fists and she drew her mind back, calling on the memories, calling on how she would feel if she lost the people she loved. If she lost _him_.

' _Allow me to introduce you…to the Vampire King of Mystic Falls.'_

' _I'm betrothed to one of you…to Damon.'_

' _Even magic can't tamper with what's in your heart.'_

' _I'm talking about true love's kiss of course, breaks just about any curse I've heard…'_

' _After the curse hit, I swore on my life that I'd never let anything happen to you again.'_

' _I love you Elena, and I love this kingdom.'_

' _As you wish, my queen…'_

"Elena," Enzo's voice was quiet, "Open your eyes."

And she did, the back of her mind noting that the dungeons seemed a little bit brighter. Then she looked down at her hands. They glowed.

"Very good, love," Enzo smiled at her, and for the first time it seemed genuine. "You tapped into your inner powers. The ones that come with being the Petrova heir."

Elena stared, unable to believe it. "How?"

"The love you have for your kingdom. For your family." He paused, "For Damon." He nodded at her, "Go on. See what you can do."

Hesitatingly, she reached out for the lock on the bars. Sparks danced from her fingers. With a loud jolt, the lock broke free and the cell door swung open.

Enzo grinned, stepping out. "Time to kill Katherine, I think."

.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, all was silent. Elena shot a worried glance at Enzo. "They were fighting when I left to get you. Damon said he was going to provide a distraction."

Enzo looked wary, tilting his head towards the top of the stairs. "Doesn't sound like anyone's up there." But then he twisted around, staring in another direction. "Do you hear that?"

She followed behind him as he jogged off towards the front door. He opened it, his eyes narrowing against the wind. The storm hadn't let up and rain pelted down, making it impossible to see. "Enzo, what is it?"

He grabbed her wrist suddenly, flinging them backwards as someone came barreling into the castle. He caught her before she hit the ground, and both of them gaped up at a very drenched looking Rebekah.

"I've been waiting for the signal," she snapped, throwing off her coat. "What's happened? And why are you with _him?_ And…" Rebekah's gaze dropped to Elena's hands and her eyes widened. "Is it done? You killed Katherine?"

"Not yet," Elena said urgently, "We have to find—"

"Looking for me?" Klaus appeared in the hall, with Elijah several steps behind him. Klaus looked immensely pleased about something, which Elena didn't find the least bit reassuring. She caught Elijah's eye, and she saw his gaze drop to her hands as well. She folded her hands behind her back, just as Klaus turned to look at her.

"No," she said slowly. "I'm looking for Katherine."

"She's on the roof," he replied pleasantly, "Elected to die alone in the storm. A suitable end, if you ask me." He nodded towards Enzo, "I see you've decided to let the traitor go."

Elena ignored him. "Where are the others?"

Klaus smirked, "Perhaps I left them on the roof to… _burn."_

"What?" Elena looked wildly between Elijah and Klaus. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, love." He stepped towards her, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Katerina has been a thorn in my side for years because of this thing." With a flourish, he pulled a dagger out of his suit. "And now I finally have it."

Elena could feel the stillness of the room as both Elijah and Rebekah eyed the dagger. With a sinking feeling, she knew they would get the dagger out of his hands even if it meant losing the window to kill Katherine.

"Enzo."

He turned to her, looking surprised.

"Get me to the roof."

Klaus watched the exchange with a faint smile. "Enzo is the one who helped me find the loophole, you know. Around Sheila's pesky little protection spell. We were going to put you in a coma, you see. Sleeping Beauty and all that."

Elena froze.

Klaus watched her. "Still trust him now?"

She wavered, resisting the urge to back away from both of them. Her indecision must've shown on her face, because Klaus suddenly grinned. She bit her lip, her gaze falling to the ground.

She'd never felt less like a queen.

A whoosh of air blew her hair back and she stared, startled, as two hands entered her vision. "Come," Elijah said, drawing her into his grip. "I'll take you to the roof."

"But…" Elena glanced at Klaus, who was no longer smiling.

"My sister will take care of it."

Then he lifted her in his arms and blurred away.

.

Elena had half been expecting the roof to be on fire, but all was dark and wet when they arrived. The storm raged around them as Elijah pushed open a window and peered outside. Lightning cracked across the sky, much closer than Elena anticipated. She jumped back slightly, and Elijah's hand steadied her shoulder.

"You chose to help me," she said, staring out into the darkness. "Instead of getting the dagger." Now she twisted around to look at him, "So that I could kill Katherine."

Elijah's gaze flitted across her face. "I helped you so you could save the people you love."

She didn't have anything to say to that, so she acknowledged his sentiments with a nod. Then she climbed out through the window, using a hand to shield her eyes against the rain. "Damon?" she called out, "Can you hear me? Is anyone out here?"

"I hear something," Elijah frowned, squinting into the distance. "Come. Stay close."

She followed behind him, cursing the rain and the wind. She had just opened her mouth to complain when he stopped so suddenly that she walked right into him. "Elijah?"

"Elena?"

But it wasn't Elijah who spoke. She looked past him, her eyes wide as her vision gradually adjusted to a figure lying on the ground. "Oh my god, Damon?" She rushed towards him, stopping abruptly when she noticed smoke coming from the ropes he was tied with.

"It's vervain," Elijah said, "Toxic to vampires." Then he knelt next to her and quickly severed the ropes around Damon, pausing briefly to examine Damon's hands. "His ring is missing. It appears Klaus wanted them to burn once the sun rose." He got to his feet, "I'll go look for Stefan. You two stay here."

Damon groaned, peering up at Elena groggily. "Come to save the damsel in distress?"

"You don't look much like a damsel," Elena said, gratefully pulling him to his feet. Before she could say anything else, he had wrapped one arm around her and hauled her forward, kissing her soundly.

And just for one second, everything else melted away.

When Elena finally pulled back, breathing hard, Damon rested his forehead against hers. Rivulets of rain ran down his face as he looked her over. Pride glimmered in his eyes. "I see you've found your magic."

"Took me a while," she murmured, her fingers resting on his cheek. "But I just had to think about how much I loved you."

The surprise on his face quickly disappeared, and she shivered when she saw the heat mirrored in his gaze. He bent his head, once again capturing her lips with his, desire molding their bodies together.

"Well, isn't this sweet?"

Elena turned, her eyes widening when she saw Katherine crawling towards them. Unlike Damon, she hadn't been tied up. But clearly there had been no need to. She looked like a skeleton, on the last vestiges of life.

Elijah, who must've heard her speak, suddenly appeared several feet away from them. His expression became pained as Katherine changed course and began crawling towards him instead. She came to a stop at his feet and peered up at him through deadened eyes. "I bet you're loving this," she rasped, "Seeing me reduced to nothing."

Elijah stood stiffly, his palm opening and closing at his side. "After everything you've done," he said distantly, "I thought I would've liked to see you suffer."

"Expectations aren't quite reality, are they?" Katherine reached up, touching his hand. "It's because you're still in love with me."

"No, Katerina," Elijah stepped back, and Elena was sure she'd never heard a more blatant lie in her life. "I loved you once. Who you used to be." His chest heaved in the darkness, "Before the quest for power drove you mad."

Lightning flashed, illuminating the slight smile on Katherine's face. "Oh Elijah," she said, "Noble to a fault. May your false moral compass carry you far."

His expression flickered.

Then her eyes found Elena's. Another flash of lightning lit up the sky, and her eyes dropped to Elena's hands. "How?" she breathed, as Elena's hands glowed. "You have your powers."

"Not my true powers," Elena said, shakily aiming her hands at Katherine. "But I will." Thunder rumbled, louder than before, and lightning streaked across the sky. "Because I am the heir. And your time…." Light flowed out of Elena, bursting in arcs across the roof. "Has passed."

The light struck Katherine in the chest.

She slumped to the ground, her mouth slightly open in surprise. As they watched, her skin aged, rapidly disintegrating.

Until there was nothing left.


	20. Queen

**A/N: sorry for the wait! I've had a million exams since class started earlier this month, but I finally got a bit of a break to bring this fic to an epic conclusion :) Enjoy!**

* * *

They all stood there for longer than necessary, staring at the spot where Katherine had last been. The rain pelted down around them, suddenly falling harder than before. "Sh-she's really gone," Elena whispered, her teeth chattering. "It's over."

Damon was holding her wrist and now he pulled her towards him, his gaze searching her face. "How do you feel?"

Elena glanced down at her hands, but the glow had faded. She shook her head, "I don't feel any different." She looked over at Elijah, who still looked a little stricken. "What if it didn't work?"

He blinked, coming out of his reverie. "It'll have worked." Then his gaze sharpened, "We need to go now."

"Wait," Damon suddenly turned around on the spot, his expression becoming frantic. "Where's my brother?"

"I couldn't find him."

"What!?"

"We need to go," Elijah said insistently, "Klaus has the dagger and I'm—"

A scream pierced through the air.

Elijah sped away before Elena could even blink.

"Hold on," Damon said grimly, before gathering Elena in his arms and following in Elijah's footsteps. They reached the hall milliseconds after he did. When Elena opened her eyes, she blinked several times, trying to make sense of the scene in front of her.

Rebekah lay across the floor, a dagger firmly embedded in her back. Klaus was seated casually in an armchair, watching them. Enzo stood to his side, brooding. He caught Elena's eye, but his expression remained unreadable.

Elijah looked aghast. "Brother, what have you done?"

"No more than you lot would've done to me," Klaus replied, idly swirling his glass of wine. "Little sister tried to get the dagger from me. Foolish girl."

"I thought…" Elena's gaze darted between the dagger and Klaus. _I thought only humans could wield the dagger._ Just as the words were at the tip of her tongue, she swallowed them back, realizing how suspicious it would sound if _she_ knew anything about it.

Klaus, however, wasn't easily distracted. His eyes narrowed, "You thought what?"

Elijah didn't move, but she caught the imperceptible way he tensed beside her. Elena frantically cast her mind for an excuse. "I thought Originals couldn't die."

The suspicion didn't fade from his eyes. "We can't. The dagger is the closest thing to death." He stood up, handing his wine glass to Enzo. "Of course, the process can be reversed, if one was to remove the dagger."

"Katerina is dead," Elijah suddenly said, his voice oddly calm given the situation. "Elena killed her."

Klaus glanced up, his expression calculating. "I presume I'm looking at the new Petrova heir, then." He gave her an odd smile and bowed his head slightly. "Honored." Elena didn't say anything, but she felt Damon move closer to her side. Klaus watched them, a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "Say, what's a queen without a castle?"

She frowned.

Behind her, Damon growled in warning.

Klaus sauntered towards them, and Elena felt the danger rise in the air. "I never cared much for expanding our empire," he said, "But Katerina has already secured this castle. It would be a shame for her hard work to go to waste, don't you think?"

"Brother—"

"Shut up," Klaus said pleasantly, not turning towards Elijah. "You've already done quite enough damage, don't you think? Just look at what your actions have done to our little sister."

Elena opened her mouth furiously, but only a gasp left her throat when Klaus suddenly blurred forward so that he appeared inches away from her. He leaned forward, his lips at her ear. "An heir needs someone equally as powerful at her side. Have you given any thought to my offer, love?"

She twisted away from him, not bothering to hide the revulsion on her face. "I already have someone by my side," she replied coldly, "And it'll never be you."

His expression abruptly turned furious and he grabbed her arm, hauling her forward.

" _Rigescunt indutae."_

Klaus froze in place, almost comically.

It took Elena a full second to realize that he was _literally_ frozen in place. She whirled around to see Bonnie standing on the staircase. She was covered head to toe in blood, but she was alive _._ Relief flooded Elena so suddenly that she felt dizzy.

Bonnie smiled at her briefly, but it was tinged with pain. "I can't hold him for long," she warned.

"Elena," Elijah shouted, "The dagger!"

She wrenched her arm out of Klaus' grip and ran to Rebekah, her heart thudding within her chest. She fell to her knees and wrapped both hands around the dagger. Magic pulsed around it, resisting as she tried to pull it out. She gritted her teeth, and instantly light immersed her hands. The dagger slid out easily.

"Elena," Damon called, his voice tight. "Hurry."

She looked up to see Klaus had moved, his body half turned towards her. On the stairs, Bonnie's hands had begun to shake. She swayed, leaning onto the railing for support.

Elena leapt to her feet, stumbling back towards Klaus. She stopped just short of him, unnerved to see his eyes following her. "You—" Klaus rasped, his face beginning to become unfrozen. "You'll regret this." Then suddenly he staggered forwards, nearly crashing into her.

She spun on the spot, just in time to see Bonnie topple over the railing. She screamed. Damon started forward, but someone else got there faster. Elena's lips parted in surprise as Enzo blurred past them.

He caught Bonnie just before she hit the ground.

"Thank god," Elena breathed.

But then Klaus' fingers dug into her arm, pulling her towards him. He looked enraged. "Your god can't save you now."

Elijah appeared behind Klaus. "I wasn't certain what I would do when the time came to kill you," he said calmly, "But daggering our sister…that decided your fate." He grabbed both of Klaus' arms, holding him in a vice grip. "Enjoy hell, brother."

Klaus struggled, but Elena already had the dagger to his heart. She let her light infuse the dagger, and he let out a grunt of pain as it singed against his skin. "Haven't you heard," she said coldly, "I don't need anyone to save me."

The dagger slid into his chest as easily as it had slid out of Rebekah.

He fell out of Elijah's grasp and landed with a loud thud onto the floor.

Elijah let out a shaky breath, for the first time letting his composure fall apart. "He's gone. He's really gone."

Elena reached out to touch Elijah's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "It's over," she agreed. Then she turned around to find Damon at her side, as he'd always been. "It's over," she repeated softly, letting his arms envelop her into his embrace. She rested her head against his chest, her eyes closing contentedly.

* * *

 _EPILOGUE_

* * *

"I feel like I've been waiting for this day my whole life," Caroline squealed excitedly.

Elena rolled her eyes good naturedly. "You'd think it was your wedding day instead of mine," she teased, "Speaking of which…"

"None of that," the blonde waved her hands, hushing her. "Today is _your_ day. There won't be any talk of me and Stefan."

"Oh, so there's a 'you and Stefan' now, is there?" Elena asked innocently. Caroline shot her an exasperated look, and Elena grinned. She studied her reflection in the mirror, adjusting the ringlets framing her face. "I can't believe this is really happening."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Damon if that's you, I will personally kill you," Caroline screeched.

A low chuckle sounded from the other side of the door. "It's just me," Stefan replied. "I was wondering if I could get a quick word with the bride."

Caroline hmphed, but strode to the door all the same, her lilac dress swishing around her. "5 minutes," she warned as soon as she opened the door.

Elena turned to watch the exchange, noting the way Stefan watched Caroline walk past him, a slight smile on his face.

"Ah, so he smiles."

Stefan looked startled, as though he'd forgotten why he was there. Then he looked at her, and his smile widened. "Wow," he said, closing the door behind him. "You look beautiful." He paused and then added, "My queen."

Elena stood, the white dress falling softly around her. "None of that," she said firmly, "And _don't_ go bowing to me either."

Stefan laughed. He walked towards her, taking both of her hands within his. "I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. You've been through so much since you got back here and you've faced it all head on and come out on the other side, stronger than ever." He leaned forward, brushing a kiss against her cheek. "A true inspiration."

She ducked her head, a blush staining her cheeks. "You're embarrassing me."

He winked at her, "Just practicing before my best man's speech."

Elena shook her head, "Do I need to be worried?"

Stefan tapped his chin, pretending to consider. "Most of my embarrassing stories are reserved for Damon."

"How..." she shifted, biting her lip. "How's he doing?"

Stefan smiled, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "I've never seen him happier."

Before Elena could reply, Caroline had knocked on the door and stormed back in without waiting for a response. "Your 5 minutes are up," she announced shrilly, "Out, OUT!"

Elena laughed as she herded Stefan out.

Caroline shut the door and whirled around dramatically to face Elena. "It's time."

Butterflies swirled in her stomach, but a smile lit up her face all the same. "I'm ready."

...

She'd been told, of course, that the entire kingdom would be present. But she was still taken aback at the cheering that greeted her as Jeremy brought her onto the red carpet.

The crowd was bright, colors flashing from every direction. "Better not trip," Jeremy whispered to her as they made their way slowly down the aisle.

She resisted the urge to step on his foot.

Then she happened to look up and see the person waiting for her at the end. The look on Damon's face was enough to make her forget about trying not to trip.

"Elena," Jeremy hissed.

"Huh?" She turned to him, confused about why he was tugging on her arm. He widened his eyes at her, gesturing to the ground.

She looked down, realizing she was _floating_ several inches above the carpet. "Oh," she said, flushing. She concentrated on her feet until they reached solid ground again.

"I always knew she was head over heels for me," Damon commented loudly, earning a jab from Stefan.

The crowd howled in laughter, clearly loving it.

Jeremy took her the last several steps to the altar, and she was surprised to see the emotion on his face. "I'm proud of you, big sis," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek before stepping to the side as well.

That left Elena and Damon staring at each other. He looked awestruck as he gazed at her, "How'd I get so lucky?"

Elena reached out to touch his hand, letting a tiny bit of light seep from her fingertips. "Magic," she whispered, smiling as she allowed him to feel what she was feeling.

He sucked in his breath sharply, his fingers tightening around hers. "I can't wait till this is over so I get you all to myself." His words were heady with the promise of what was to come. Elena shivered slightly even as the sun shone above them.

Alaric stepped onto the altar and began reading from a very ancient looking book. Elena glanced over at the people standing behind her, and Jenna smiled back at her, tears glistening in her eyes. Caroline caught her eye and winked, but Bonnie's attention seemed to be elsewhere.

Elena subtly turned so she was looking at the crowd, following Bonnie's line of sight. Enzo was standing at the back, his arms folded. He seemed to sense Elena's gaze on him and he nodded at her once. Damon had happily suggested he be killed for his treachery, but Elena couldn't forget that he'd tried to help her in his own way. Not to mention he'd saved Bonnie's life when it mattered.

She let her gaze roam away from him, catching on a familiar sleek head of blonde hair. Rebekah was there, seated next to Elijah. Elena smiled, inexplicably happy to see both of them. Elijah met her gaze and let a smile graze his lips. He was king now, of his own kingdom, now that Klaus was (for all purposes) dead.

"Damon?" Alaric prompted, and Elena turned her attention back to the man standing in front of her.

Damon brushed a thumb against her cheek. "Elena and I were betrothed ages ago, and we grew up to be the best of friends." He smiled a little at the crowd, "I loved her before I knew what love was." Tears sprang to Elena's eyes. "When the spell was cast that took her away, I felt like—" His voice caught, and it took him a moment to continue. "Like my soul had been taken away, too."

The crowd was shouting in delight, but Elena had tuned them all out. His words were magically amplified to reach everyone in attendance, but she knew he was speaking only to her.

"I never would've guessed all that she would have to face when she came back," Damon went on, "But she shouldered the burden in only the way a true queen would. A true leader." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the ring on her finger, "A true heir."

Elena blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears blurring her vision. "My memories might've been taken from me, but my heart never forgot you," she said, and though her voice trembled, it stayed steady. "If it wasn't for the strength of your love, I never would've been able to get through the darkness." She clasped one of his hands within hers, "You were my light. And you always will be."

Alaric stepped forward then, handing Damon her crown. She smiled and bowed before him. He cleared his throat, taking a moment to compose himself. "May you lead your people through times of light and darkness, through strength and weakness, through illness and health."

She felt the weight of the crown as it was placed on her head. The crowd roared in approval behind her. "You may rise, my queen," Damon said, holding her hand as she shakily got to her feet. "May your rule be long and true."

Elena met his gaze as she stood, her heart bursting with happiness. "I love you, Damon."

"And I, you," he murmured, and then he was sweeping her into his arms, their lips meeting in a kiss. Their first as king and queen.

* * *

 _fin._

* * *

* **thank you all so much for all your incredible reviews during the course of this fic! I'm so amazed it crossed the 1000 review mark. While I wish I had the time to keep this story going on forever, I hope you thought it came to a satisfying conclusion ;) xoxo**


End file.
